In a Blink of an Eye
by DarkLilWolf
Summary: Rated T changed to M! Syaoran is multibillionaire playboy.One drunken night Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant and she leaves. Three years later Syaoran comes back and Sakura is now a famous singer wanted by every male in Asia. What will Syaoran do now?
1. How did you two meet?

> Chapter 1... How did you two meet?   
  
Authors note: Hey! There's two writers for this fic, Jackie and Sheena haha. Well this is our first fanfiction together, actually its just our first ficlet lmao. Blah, our grammar is really horrible so please don't mind it. Well then, please be kind =P hehe. bows Please don't forget to R&R!! Flames would be squashed and sat on... lolz Thank ya!!  
  
Disclaimer: (Sheena) We don't own CCS... too bad... (T.T) but I will own Syaoran one day =P. (Jackie) Jackie doesn't think so cuz Syaoran is mine! mwahahaha .  
  
Summary: Basically Syaoran is a cold, multi-billionaire who owns his own corporation. When Syaoran has to go to Tokyo for a business trip, Sakura is his personal maid. One drunken night, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant and goes back to Hong Kong without knowing. Three years later, Syaoran comes back with another girl and sees his son... What will happen between all of them?? Read and find out   
  
"blah" – speaking
> 
> _blah -_ thoughts
> 
> (blah) – Jackie's thoughts
> 
> [blah] - Sheena's thoughts  
  
Anyways... on with the story... hope you all will enjoy!  
  
**Present Time**  
  
"XIAOHU! [Little Fox] GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled a pregnant woman with emerald eyes and auburn hair, while she tapped her fingers on the banister impatiently. [Give you one guess to who that is =P]  
  
Raising an eyebrow, a chestnut hair and amber eyes man rested on the wall lazily and looked at the woman teasingly, "Do you really think you should be stressing, Sakura-koi? You're pregnant remember that." He grinned, as he teased her. "Must be careful..."  
  
Turning around quickly, Sakura turned her glare from the stairs to the man quickly, "You better be quiet too...just because we are having special guests over, doesn't mean you can get fresh with me, young man!"  
  
Holding his hands up in a defensive way, "Okay okay...calm down darling..." Syaoran said, faking to be fearful, but was just amused by his wife's mood swings.  
  
"MOM!!!! XIAOLONG [Little Dragon] STOLE MY SHIRT!!!" Xiaohu yelled, running down the stairs loudly, chest bare for the world to see. (Mega cutie!! )  
  
"Xiaohu, march right back up to your room and put on some decent clothes." Sakura exclaimed, as she gave her 6 years old son a light glare.  
  
"Hey!!! Look at the mini man!!" Came a laughing voice, making everyone in the hallway turn around to face a man with pitch black hair and glacier blue eyes, also known as Jamie Lee.  
  
Xiaohu glared at his so-called uncle, as he flexed his arms, pouting, "I'm not mini!!"  
  
"I see you've been working out, Mini Xiaolang." Another voice said, as a man with azure hair and sapphire eyes stepped into the hallway with his arms wrapped around his wife, Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course he has been! He is my son after all, Eriol." Syaoran said proudly, with a small, pleased smile on his face.  
  
"I have my daddy's genes! Working out is just part of our blood." Xiaohu said, as he ran over to his father, just in time for Syaoran pick him up.  
  
"Wow Sakura, I have no idea how you can handles all these macho men?" came Mei Lin's amused voice, as she walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Jamie.  
  
"What is everyone doing in here?" Sakura asked, blinking and looking around to see all her closest friends, smiling.  
  
"Well, this is your baby shower after all, Sakura." Tomoyo said gently, smiling at her. "All the guests are quite worried, Sakura. They haven't even seen the soon to be mother for a while." Tomoyo teases.  
  
Pouting, Sakura sighed and looked up the stairs before shed looked down at her son and husband, "They won't even allow me to leave. I mean just look at them, they haven't even changed yet!!"  
  
"Calm down, Ying Fa. Don't get so stressed out, I'll get the boys to behave and get dressed, okay? You just go outside with Tomoyo and Mei Lin and enjoy the party that has been made just for you." Syaoran said gently, walking over to Sakura and kissed her softly on the lips before he walked up the stairs with Xiaohu in his arms, catching Xiaolong right before he fell off the stairs from the top. _My family tends to be a bit messy when it comes to these kind of occasions..._
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _  
Walking out together with Tomoyo and Mei Lin while the guys stayed inside to wait for Syaoran and her sons, Sakura looked around her backyard, gasping softly. Usually her backyard would just have a few tables, a pool, flowers, and trees, but today was a different story.  
  
She looked around and saw all the white, lavender, carnation, and eggshell colored clothed tables with flowers in the middle. Small lights, shaped like stars; strung up on the house and walls, sparkled, casting a dim light down on the guests. She looked at her pool and was shocked, seeing it has been renovated to look like an ancient Roman pool.  
  
Most of the guests were lounging around the lighted pool, talking and playing around. There was two small statues of little boys on each four corners of the pool, holding arrows and faking to be cupids, water sprouting out of their private parts, and sprinkling people with water. (Sheena insisted on that part -.-) [Imagine if it wasn't water and it was the real thing????] (Ew..)  
  
On the side of the yard was a big table, covered with all her gifts. Different sizes of gifts, from big to small, wide to thin, long and short, covered the long red clothed, decorated table. There was a red cushioned chair with a golden back and legs by the table of gifts. Her favorite thing of all was that all the Sakura trees in her backyard were in full bloom, showering the marbled floors with light pink flower petals and also lightly covering the water in the pool.  
  
"Who did all this?" Sakura asked, silently shocked while she turned around to look her best friends.  
  
"Who else do you think? Your loving and romantic Romeo, of course!" Mel Lin teased, using her nickname for Syaoran, as she smiled happily at the shocked Sakura.  
  
"How much did he spent on me?! I remember telling him to just give me a simple baby shower..." Sakura said, her eyes wide and filled with tears of happiness.  
  
"I think this is his way of simple, honey. You know how Syaoran can be when it comes to something for you." Tomoyo said, making Sakura remember to give her husband a special thank you kiss tonight.  
  
Sighing, Mei Lin looked around the backyard, "Why can't Jamie be this romantic? All he does is get a cake and said, "surprise!" jumping out of the closet and scaring 10 years of my life away!"  
  
"Well that's Jamie for you. You always knew that Jamie was more of the fun, laidback person than the creative kind. For my baby shower, all Eriol did for me was decorate the house badly, make me clean it up after the party was done, giving me a priceless and worthless ring, and saying good night, saying he had an important meeting the next day." Tomoyo sighed. "At least you got cake Mei Lin! Be happy!!!" Tomoyo added, as she glared at her friend.  
  
"I'm definitely happy now...jeez, all he got you was a worthless ring? Poor you, Tomoyo. Your man can't do anything beside business and making money." Mei Lin said, patting Tomoyo on the shoulder gently. "It'll be all okay after me and Sakura beat some sense into that husband of yours."  
  
"Five bucks says that Syaoran will shower Sakura with gifts and will treat her right unlike us." Tomoyo said, holding out her hand to shake Mei Lin's.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I'M THAT DUMB? OF COURSE SYAROAN WILL DO THAT!!!" Mei Lin yelled, making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh. "Not to mention, he'll probably do more than that and make all of us shock and Sakura to cry." Mei Lin added, smiling. "He is my cousin after all..."  
  
"Okay, fine, instead of five bucks, lets make it fifty bucks on the fact that he'll know about this conversation and tell the others." Tomoyo challenged, sighing, making Mei Lin raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine then! You're on!" Mei Lin said, shaking Tomoyo's extended hand.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Syaoran sighed weakly, _How could my children be so wild? I was always a well- behaved child when I was young; they probably got that from Sakura then...   
_  
"Daddy, daddy, where's mommy?" 3 year old, Xiaolong asked, as he looked up at his father and tugging on sleeve.  
  
Rubbing his forehead with one hand, Syaoran looked down at his youngest son calmly, "Well, mommy's outside and right now we're planning to go out if your brother would just behave..." Syaoran said, glancing at Xiaohu, who was struggling with his shirt.  
  
"But dad...!!! The shirt hurts my Xiaohu's apple..." Xiaohu said, tugging at his collar.  
  
"For the last time, Xiaohu, it's not named after every individual." Syaoran said, as he smiled at seeing how dense his son was.  
  
"Then why is it called Adam's apple...? It was named after him right????" Xiaohu asked, blinking his wide emerald eyes up at his father as they walked out to the backyard, seeing all the guests spread out across the yard.  
  
"Ahh... well... I'll explain it to you one day... now, go along with your brother and play with your cousins." Syaoran said, patting his sons' head, as they both smiled at him before they ran off to their cousins.  
  
"Okay fine, instead of five bucks, lets make it fifty bucks on the fact that he'll know about this conversation and tell the others." Tomoyo challenged, sighing, making Mei Lin raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine then! You're on!" Mei Lin said, shaking Tomoyo's extended hand.  
  
Just then, Eriol and Jamie both jumped out, into the backyard, laughing like maniacs as they drank their beers and stopped near Syaoran, handing him a can of beer. Shaking his head, Syaoran gave back the beer to Eriol, "Unlike you two, I have to care for my children...I don't want them drowning in the water with me drunk off my ass with you guys later on. Besides, Sakura would kill me afterwards."  
  
"What are you talking about? Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Sakura can take care of the kids. Hello, it's men's time now! We've been working too much anyways. We should rest a bit and lounge around." Eriol said, handing Syaoran back his beer, raising an eyebrow when Syaoran just took the beer and gave to Jamie, who just then drank it all down in one gulp.  
  
"Why don't you two sit near the pool...? Don't get too drunk and hopefully not act like the little cupids on the sides of the pool." Syaoran said, as he looked around for the most important woman in his life, laughing and talking with some of her friends.  
  
Blinking to clear his vision a bit, Jamie looked up at Syaoran, giving off a goofy smile, "What are you talking about, man? We're not getting drunk! We're just having the time of our lives!" Jamie said, laughing and hanging off of Eriol.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Eriol looked down at Jamie, who had his hand on his shoulder, "Umm...I think I get what you're talking about, Syaoran..." Eriol said, sighing as he helped Jamie walk to the poolside with him and Syaoran, before he sat down in one of the seats lined up by the pool. "I think Mei Lin is going to whip Jamie's ass for this..."  
  
"No kidding...just make sure she doesn't see him until his head clears up a bit then." Syaoran said while glancing over at the two before going back to looking at Sakura silently. "Now if you would excuse me... I have to talk to my lovely wife." Syaoran added, walking away from Eriol and Jamie; but not before telling one of the waiters to bring Jamie some water and an Advil.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So Sakura... I think saw your children. They're looking more and more like Syaoran each day. My, you are going to have a handful with those two little Romeos. Hopefully they won't go around hitting on girls all day long like what Syaoran did when he was younger." Yelan said, smiling at her daughter in law.  
  
"Believe me Yelan... I'm going to teach them how to behave and how to treat girls right. I'm sure Syaoran will discipline them also." Sakura said, smiling, unaware of the person walking towards her from behind.  
  
Smiling, Syaoran sneaked up behind Sakura silently, wrapping his arms around her slightly rounded waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck gently. "So, how is my lovely wife today?" Syaoran murmurs into her ear before looking at his mother, smiling softly. "H'llo, mother..."  
  
"Hello Syaoran. I hope you two aren't doing anything that you're not supposed to. Sakura is 8 months pregnant son." Yelan said jokingly; she was so proud of her son.  
  
"Believe me mother, Sakura won't let me do anything these last 8 months. It's been so gloomy and dreadful. Sometimes, I wish the baby would just come out now." Syaoran said, making Sakura blush.  
  
"I don't think the baby liked what you said... she's starting to kick." Sakura said, taking Syaoran's hand and placed it on her bulged stomach.  
  
"I can tell..." Syaoran said, smiling happily and rubbed Sakura's stomach gently. "I think she got her energy from you.." Syaoran added, winking at Sakura playfully.  
  
"Syaoran! Your mother is right there..." Sakura muttered, blushing red from Syaoran's comment.  
  
"Oh, yes! I remember I promised to let you feel the baby, right mother?" Syaoran asked, winking at his mother, chuckling.  
  
"Mmmhmm...yes I believe you have." Yelan said softly, smiling at Sakura before pressing her hand gently on Sakura' stomach. "You're certainly right, my granddaughter is going to be very energetic, isn't she?"  
  
"You know... I think I want more little Sakuras running around my house." Syaoran commented, making all the people around them understood what he meant.  
  
"You know son... you might be 30, but you have a mind of an 18 year old." Yelan said, as everyone heard a bell and turned over to see Tomoyo and Mei Lin near the gift table.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Waving her arms, Mei Lin smiled warmly at everyone, "Thank you for coming to the one and only Sakura Li's baby shower! I'm sure she appreciates all the gifts that you have given and as you can see, it is time to open them. So, Syaoran please lead your wife over here to the gift table!" Mei Lin said, smiling and waving Syaoran and Sakura over.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm not that dumb, Mei Lin. I have done this once already." Syaoran said, smiling and taking Sakura's hand, holding it tightly but gently while he led her over the table, setting her down on the chair to sit by her pile of gifts.  
  
Smiling softly, Sakura looked fondly at her husband who moved to rest on the back of her chair to watch her open her gifts. "You guys shouldn't have wasted so much money on me!" Sakura exclaimed and blinked quickly, looking at the huge pile of gifts. "There's so many, I have no idea what to open first."  
  
"Just to show you how much we all care for you, Sakura." Syaoran said, smiling down at his wife, as he ran his hand gently through her hair; loving the way it felt. "Now, go on, start unwrapping. You have a loooong way to go, Ying Fa."  
  
Smiling, Eriol nodded, "That is definitely true, my friend. You really have A LOT of gifts, I mean wow...even I didn't get Tomoyo this many gifts!"  
  
"You hardly got me any gifts at all!" Tomoyo yelled at him, shaking her head before she smiled at Sakura. "Could you open Eriol and my gift first?" She asked while she handed Sakura a beautifully wrapped box.  
  
Nodding, Sakura accepted the gift and held it gently in her hands. Placing it on her lap so she could take off the wrapping, she blinked when she see the set of baby bottles, clothes, a bib, and a rattle. "Wow, Tomoyo, Eriol! Thank you! I really need these things, I didn't even get them yet...thanks..." Sakura said, smiling happily at her old time friends. "You're so great...all of you..." Sakura said, biting her lip gently while blinking away tears that were daring to spill.  
  
"Of course we are, hun! Now, it's our turn, Sakura." Mei Lin said, walking over to Sakura when she finally found her gift, waving for Jamie to bring it over. "Hope you like it!" She added, winking.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I would love anything you guys gave me, it's the thought that counts." Sakura said, smiling cutely while she watched as Jamie went behind the gift table and moved some things away before pulling something out and rolling it towards Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I'll take one guess to see what it is." Syaoran joked, as everyone laughed seeing a stroller wrapped beautifully in a pink wrapping paper.  
  
"Syaoran, can you please help me... I can't bend down that much..." Sakura said cutely, making Syaoran wink. "But you can bend down 8 months before." he whispered, making Sakura blush like crazy, as she slapped him on the chest playfully. He moved away from the chair and began to rip the wrapping paper off. When he was finally done, both Syaoran and Sakura both grasped at the stroller that Mei Lin and Jamie got them.  
  
The stroller was a mixture of pink and purple, with cherry blossoms plastered all over the cart. The seat was shaped like a cherry blossom petal and was extra comfy. On the front, engraved in gold said, "I'm daddy's little girl, but I still love mommy." There was a covering for the baby incase it rained or it was too sunny. On the front, where kids usually played, there was a little ball to roll around, little stars that could be moved, and little teddy bears that lit up when the baby would touch it.  
  
"Well, looks like someone didn't expect that..." Syaoran teased, looking at the shocked Sakura. "Don't go freezing on us like that Ying Fa, you still have a bunch more to go! And hopefully, you won't be shocked for each of them." Syaoran said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh be quiet Syaoran...I'm just really happy that's all... thank you, Jamie, Mei Lin." Sakura said, smiling warmly at all her friends.  
  
"Yup! Of course you are, with me here, how could you be anything else?" Jamie said, joking around, while standing behind Mei Lin, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Mei Lin turned around, glaring at Jamie, "You didn't drink did you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jamie smiled innocently at her, "Nahhh, I wouldn't dare think of going against your almighty rule!" Jamie chirped, smiling cutely at her.  
  
"You better not!" Mei Lin scolded, making everyone laugh before turning around and smiling sheepishly at Sakura.  
  
"Liar..." both Syaoran and Eriol coughed out, making everyone laugh, and Jamie to glare at them two men. "I'm the not the only one who drank. It was Eriol too!" Jamie countered, making Eriol paler than what he already was and felt a glared placed on him, but it wasn't from Syaoran, this person he was really scared of... and it was his wife, Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought I told you that drinking was bad for you! You have a baby boy that you have to take care of... and not to mention, a wife! What the hell were you thinking about when you drank?" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol as all eyes were drawn to them.  
  
"Uh... sweetie... people are staring." Eriol said quietly, as Tomoyo turned to look at all the guest and smile innocently. "Sorry Sakura, Syaoran. I got a little carried away." She apologized.  
  
"Yeah, sorry too for interrupting your time, I just had to make sure if my idiot husband didn't do anything stupid like pissing in the pool..." Mei Lin added, making Jamie blush.  
  
"But I didn't d-"Jamie started, but was stopped by Mei Lin's hand in his face.
> 
> "Be quiet!" Mei Lin hissed. "Everyone is waiting so we could continue!"
> 
> "Awww...fine..." Pouting, Jamie nodded.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Thank you!!!" Sakura called out to everyone after she finished up with her presents, close to crying because of how happy she was. "I don't know what to say, you really shocked me with all you gifts. I wish I could do something to repay all of you for this!"  
  
"No need to! This is our way of saying how much we all love you, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, smiling happily at Sakura while everyone nodded.  
  
"And we're hoping to have more baby showers soon." A friend of Sakura's said, making Sakura blush.  
  
"Ah... don't worry, we're both still young. You'll be here for more baby showers in the future." Syaoran said out loud, making the backyard fill with laughter.  
  
Biting her lips Sakura, smiled happily while blushing hearing how much her husband wanted her. She had no idea how much she loved him, but her love was bigger than the world. She didn't want to think of what she would do if he left her, but that would never happen. She knew that he loved her, just as much as she loved him. She smiled at everyone until she looked down at her two sons who were running towards her, their arms open wide.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" They both yelled out while running towards her, wrapping their arms around her once they reached her.  
  
"Mommy, we wanna know something!" Xiaohu said, pouting up at her, giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her son, Sakura asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"  
  
"Some kids were talking about how their parents got together. Me and Xiaolong want to know how you and daddy got together!" Xiaohu said, pouting more while glancing between his parents, smiling happily.  
  
"Mmm...I think we should tell them...we never did anyways..." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura softly. "Besides, if we do explain it now, there won't be any need for explaining it when they actually understand it. And I'm sure everyone here wants to know, seeing how only you, me, Eriol, Tomoyo, Jamie, and Mei Lin knows the full story. Everyone else just probably heard a smaller version..."  
  
Sighing, Sakura smiled and looked at her husband, asking if they should, but from the warm look that Syaoran gave her, she knew it was time. Slowly, the kids let go of her leg, as they sat down right next to her. Sakura got up when Syaoran walked over to her and sat down on a chair; pulling Sakura down to sit on her lap.  
  
"Do you remember this was the first time we ever met face to face like this?" Syaoran asked, making Sakura giggle, remembering how naive she was when she fell into Syaoran's lap.  
  
She looked at her audience as she smiled at them and said, "Well...it sort of started out like this..."  
  
Authors' Note- HEY AGAIN! So how did you guys think of it? We hope you enjoyed it!! Both Jackie and I were stumped when it came to describing things, but we're both sure we tried our best. Tell us what you think and if you have any suggestions on our following chapters, please feel free to give it to us. Thanks so much for reading 'In a Blink of an Eye' and we'll update soon again! Ja!


	2. Don't You Rocongize Me?

In a Blink of an Eye Chapter 2 Don't You Recognize Me?  
  
Author's note: OMG!!! Glomps all of you reviewers [If you didn't know... that was Jackie...] WE LOVEEEEE YOU!!! I can't believe that our first chapter was that good O.O, but thank you very much for telling us so hehe. So are you ready for the second chappy, all my luvvies? Cuz it's here!! Whoo!!! Just like you wished, we updated .  
  
Oh, and we wanted to get this clear, in Chapter 1 when everyone is older, the women are 28 and the men are 30 =P, that's why Yelan told her son that he was 30 but still had the mind of a 18 year old lolz. And when chapter begins they are talking about he past and the women are 22 and the men are 24. Gomen, if all you guys are confused. Thank you again for all the reviews!!!  
  
Oh my god... we can't believe we have 13 reviews already! Thanks for reviewing and we are so glad we heard what you thought about of the story! Hopefully, we'll get more reviews in the future! crosses fingers Special thanks to....  
  
The Demonic Duo: our first reviewer!!! Thanks so much and we will try to describe the characters more! (Thanks for the review chelle)  
  
RLnews (ywoulditelludoesntexist.com)- (Sheena)- my stupid boyfriend... I can't believe he would write that... right now... I have no boyfriend sticks tongue out at him I would have liked it much more if you didn't review at all...  
  
Azn-kitties: thank you so much for sayin itz a good story and now we have updated. Hope u R&R again!  
  
Kawaii Bunnii: konnichiwa!! We hope the readers will continue to read more! Itz always great hearing that the readers like what we write... well u have ur wish... the 2nd chapter is now up!  
  
Singergirl22: don't worry... all that will be explained when the story begins... thatz the fun part when they start hookin up, but patience is a virtue!!! Lolz... ill be explained clearly in the later chapters!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: haha... thankz so much... we were half dead when we got to Mei Lin and Jamie's gift and our brains weren't working either that time. But we had to make it special... it is Mei Lin after all... u know how stubborn she can be.  
  
Faraaa: thankz so much for reviewing! Hope ull like this chapter!  
  
Lil-cherry-wolf: thank god u like! Don't worry thatz just the first chapter, more info will be added in the later chapters! We're so happy that we have your confidence in us! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
Sunnflower: ur wish is our command... here it is... hope u enjoy! Ja   
  
ayumi-dono: omg... omg... omg... we both love u so much!!! haha... no worries we updated now and now u don't have to stalk us... sighs from relief hahhaa... we both love the Syaoran just as much... but Sheena seems to like him just a bit too much... [can u blame me?] ur right... hotness is the way to describe him... hope u like... ja!  
  
tenshi cherry blossoms: thank you so much for replyin and saying such nice stuff to us. we hope u enjoy this chappie now! hope u continue to R&R!  
  
v4n3s5aCH4N: We love you so much!!!! Thank you so much for liking this fic and I sure hope u will continue to read the following chapters! Thankz for all the nice things you said in ur review!!! We love u!!! R&R when u finish reading ok??? Ja   
  
aries: thankz for reading... I hope u like this chapter also  
  
"Blah" – speaking  
  
Blah – thoughts  
  
(Blah) – Jackie's thoughts  
  
[Blah] – Sheena's thoughts  
  
Here it is!!! Chapter 2, made especially fast for all of you who asked for it =P Enjoy!!! It's dedicated to all of you guys!  
  
Past  
  
Rushing down the street towards the Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel with her coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other was a 22 years old woman who was trying to calm down. She had to calm down or else she would spill her coffee on her light lavender turtleneck and her dark brown pants. With violet hair and amethyst eyes, she was really attractive and all eyes turned to her as she rushed past everyone swiftly; eyes either with adoration or of jealously.  
  
Trying to calm her nerves, she walked quickly to the hotel, "I can't believe I forgot my designs in my room!!! And my key too!!!...My god, I hope Sakura is awake, but that will only happens once in a blue moon." Tomoyo muttered to herself in a rush, fearful of being late for making her dresses for her debut fashion show in a few days.  
  
"What the hell had gotten into me, I knew you shouldn't have had taken Sakura's advice about loosening up and partying at a club. Why was I so stupid to think that I could do party and work at the same time...?!" Tomoyo said out loud, walking towards the fancy black front desk and the desk boy. She plastered on a fake smile and said to the nice man, "Good morning!" and continued to rush her way upstairs. She was hardly paying attention to all her surrounding, but she did hear a "Good morning Miss Daidoji," before she ran towards the elevators.  
  
At the same time when Tomoyo was rushing into the hotel, a 24-year-old man with sapphire eyes and azure hair was stepping out of a polished black limo, fixing his dark blue button down shirt while walking into the Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel. Hopefully today is a good day starting off with good records from my hotel chain...  
  
As Eriol stepped into the front of his hotel, it felt like he had been transferred to another dimension. The lights were on, but it was dimmed, so it gave the hotel a nice dark yellowish look. The walls had a fancy tan color to it, so it made the hotel have a welcome home kind of feeling.  
  
The lounge area for the guests had a huge decorated red carpet with golden sewing, mimicking a 17th century rug made in Britain, his favorite vacationing spot. The lounge area had dozens waitresses and waiters to bring drinks and little snacks from the huge bar in the back to guests who were sitting in that area. The lounge areas were split into sections with a coffee table in the middle; with two chairs on the side, and a small sofa near the long edge of the table. The chairs and sofas were made of dark polished wood with softened black cushions while the table was made of the same dark polished wood with a rectangular piece of glass in the middle. The glass had a moon and sun embedded into with small little elegant designs surround the moon and sun.  
  
The floors were spotless marbled black with the beautiful golden Hiiragizawa crest near the front desk. The magnificent crest was a circle with a huge star in the middle and on the sides were the sun and the moon (guess what that sign is =P.) [and it's not Sakura's symbol]  
  
This sign was very important to Eriol; it made him feel proud each time he looked upon it in each of his hotels, making him feel like the kid he was, when he first looked upon it when he was seven year old. Remembering back to that time when his father first bought him here, to the exclusive Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel, explaining that one day, he would be the owner of all of this...one day he would own all of the Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel chain.  
  
He would never forget that day, the crest was the first thing he laid his eyes on when he stepped into the hotel, sure he saw it when he was at home on his father's envelopes and stationeries, but he never really thought about it until his father explained all the procedures of the hotels, one by one, showing him the plans that he was to be in charge of when he was of age. Who would have thought that it was so long ago that he was in his father's lap, looking at all the blue prints of the hotels....so long ago, it seemed as if this day would never come, but now it is already here, and he was proud of it.  
  
Eriol looked around happily; making sure that the hotel was running smoothly and was spotless before admiring the architecture of the newest addition to his series of hotels. The dark colors of the room and the dimmed light, made it more elegant and peaceful, the lounge area had a light stand by each section so the guests would be able to read if they preferred to.  
  
Eriol looked over at the bell boys, luggage carriers, and front deskmen and noticed how polite they were to the visitors. That was a good thing; he didn't want his workers to be rude and have a scowl face on always, like a certain person he knew. [Come on... we all know who I'm talking about!!!]  
  
"Good morning Jason, how's the status?" Eriol asked, rested on the front desk, and smiled at the desk boy.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Everything's going great. We received the status of the other competition hotels, we're going sky high compared to them." Jason said, handing Eriol a black binder, making Eriol's grin widen by hearing what Jason said.  
  
"That's good to hear. I think this hotel has the best ratings compared to my other hotels. I should check on my other hotels in Tokyo." Eriol said, opening the blinder and reading all the numbers and charts quickly. He smiled, loving how he was stealing his so-called "rivals'" customers.  
  
"Good morning!" came a happy voice, as Eriol looked up for a quick second and saw a violet haired girl rush passed him, but he never got a chance to see her face seeing how she look like she was in a hurry. Eriol looked down at the blinder again and began to think how he could improve his other hotels just like this hotel of his.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Daidoji." Jason said smiling just as Eriol stopped resting on the front desk and began to walk away from Jason a little towards the front doors to get back to his limo, which was going to drive him home now that he had all his records with him. Besides, going home would help him relax more and concentrate on making his hotels even more profitable. Oh that's right...Syaoran and Jamie is coming over tonight to drink and hang out tonight. Jeez, can't believe I'm so caught up in work that I almost forgot about my best friends...  
  
"Jason, you're doing a great job. Keep it up. I'll be back later to return the blinder." Eriol said, still studying intently the data in his hands. Wait...I know I'm forgetting something...  
  
Frowning, Eriol turned around and looked around at his hotel again, making sure that everything was in the right places. No...everything looks fine...so what is it? Frowning more, Eriol finally gave up and walked over to Jason, "Jason, did I leave anything behind?"  
  
Looking up, Jason quickly shook his head, "No sir, I don't think you did..." Jason mumbled while he went over to the space where Eriol was before, looking for anything that Eriol could have left behind before turning over this boss, "I don't see anything, Mr. Hiiragizawa. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Sighing, Eriol waved his hand in a dismissing way, "Forget about it, I think I'm still a bit sleepy..." Eriol said, smiling before waving to walk out before blinking quickly. Now I remember!!!! Daidoji????  
  
Turning around quickly, Eriol once again walked up to Jason, "Jason..!!! Who was that woman with that long violet hair that just pass by and you said good morning too??!!" Eriol said quickly, looking anxiously at Jason. Please let it be her...please please please!!! I can't be her, can it?  
  
"Um..." Biting his lip, Jason looked thoughtfully at Eriol before blinking smiling happily at Eriol. "Oh! You mean Miss Daidoji?"  
  
Nodding quickly, Eriol smiled happily, "Is her first name Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes I believe so, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Why may I ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering..."  
  
"Aah...I see. Oh yes! I almost forgot, Miss Daidoji asked for you before...she wanted to ask about bringing some materials and supplies into the penthouse that she rented out. She said she need it so she could finish up some dresses for a fashion show I believe..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Eriol nodded, "Mmm...I'll talk to her about it later. Don't worry about it, Jason. Just keep doing your job as well as you are now. Do you know her room number by the way?" Eriol commented, smiling.  
  
Looking through the computer for a while, Jason finally looked up and smiled at Eriol, "Room 15A and 15B, both of them are penthouses on our top floors."  
  
Nodding a thank you to Jason, Eriol quickly walked to the elevators, trying to look as calm and composed as he could, even though inside he was a nervous wreak at seeing his long lost ex-crush again. "Hopefully I won't screw this up as much as I did last time..." Eriol muttered to himself while he pushed the elevator button, getting more frantic by the minute. "Damn, I really should get the fixing crew here and make sure that these elevators are running smoothly. What is taking so long???"  
  
Finally, the elevator doors opened in front of him, allowing him to step into the red-carpeted elevators with mirrors on each side. Just the for the convenience of girls or women who want to check up on their makeup... damn I am nice...  
  
Pressing the 15th floor button, Eriol leaned back against the wall and sighed, waiting for the elevator to finally go up to that floor. "This gets really annoying when you're trying to get some where quickly..." Eriol muttered to himself, checking and his watch and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "Come on, come on I have to get up there before she decides to leave...jeez, I don't even want to think of what I'll do if that happened..." Probably kill Jason for not stopping her...  
  
Present  
  
"Mommy, mommy, when do we get to you and daddy?" Xiaolong asked, looking at his parents. So far all he, the guests, and everyone heard about was about auntie Tomoyo and uncle Eriol, but nothing about his parents.  
  
"Honey, you have to learn to be patient. That's how mommy and daddy met. It was because of uncle Eriol and auntie Tomoyo that introduced us to each other." Sakura said, making Xiaolong and all the kids nods.  
  
"Sakura's right, Syaoran. You both... well, Sakura did, but you never did thank us. After Sakura left you, and you left to go back to Hong Kong, it was actually Tomoyo and I that helped you two get back together." Eriol said, making Syaoran glare at him. [All will be explained in the following chappies =P]  
  
"Shut your mouth, Hiiragizawa. Be thankful I'm nice now." Syaoran hissed.  
  
"Syaoran, the children." Mei Lin yelled, making Syaoran groan.  
  
"You didn't seem that nice just now..." Jamie muttered. If looks could kill, Jamie would be burning in hell from the look that Syaoran gave him.  
  
"That's because Sakura has a leash on him right now." Eriol said, teasing after getting over the shock that Syaoran reverted back to his past self.  
  
"Hmmm...that is sooooo true...!!" Jamie said, chuckling. "Lucky us, Sakura is here or else we'll all be frying in the heat of Syaoran's death glare." Talking about death...I don't want to die because Syaoran went ballistic...  
  
"She doesn't have a leash on me!!" Syaoran said, blushing mildly while everyone else laughed at his expense.  
  
"Oh? And when did this happen, Syaoran Li?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow sharply and glaring at the cowering Syaoran.  
  
Laughing, Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked on as the bickering couple completely forgot about anyone else with Syaoran showing his soft side while Sakura showed her furious side. "I can't believe that Sakura has Syaoran on a leash. I thought only his mother had one on him?"  
  
"Oh no...I'm afraid not, Sakura has an even tighter leash on than I do now that he is in her care. And since they had children, Syaoran had been slowly changing just for Sakura, he believes that she's special and deserves it."  
  
Blinking, Mei Lin smiled teasingly while looking at Syaoran and Sakura with a mischevious look in her eyes, "Aah, I now I have dangerous blackmail material in my hand." She said, joking around with an amused smile.  
  
"Yeah, if you could get through Sakura to Syaoran first that is..." Eriol muttered. "Even though they don't look like it sometimes, like now, they're still a loving couple. If you threaten one of them, the other would also feel threaten and the need to protect the other. It's just the way they both work."  
  
"Awwww....and here, me and Tomoyo was so sure we could have gotten Syaoran to beat some sense into the two of you about baby showers..." Mei Lin said, pouting.  
  
"Why would you want some sense beaten into me??!!" Jamie blinked innocently at Mei Lin, pouting back while sniffling. "I thought you loved me...!" He wailed out dramatically.  
  
"Who said I didn't? You're just so pathetic sometimes...I mean really, who the hell buys a cake and then jumps out of the closet saying "surprise"? Not to mention I was pregnant that time too!! I was about to faint and do you even know how much trouble that would have cause??!!" Mei Lin yelled at Jamie, glaring at him.  
  
"But, but, I caught you before you fell!! Even though it did ruin the cake and all, but I did catch you. And you were surprised too!! That's why I yelled surprise...see? It worked... so I didn't do anything wrong," Jamie answered, only with a much softer and more weakly voice than Mei Lin, pouting.  
  
"Y-you are so...ugh!!! Forget it Jamie Lee, you are definitely sleeping on the couch for the next week!" Mei Lin yelled, wacking Jamie upside on the head.  
  
"Buuuuut!!!" Jamie protested to Mei Lin.  
  
"No buts!" Mei Lin said, glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Okay okay..." Jamie said, pouting while holding his head where Mei Lin hit him, not even realizing that Sakura and Syaoran had stopped their fighting to watch with everyone else.  
  
"Mei Lin, everyone's looking..." Eriol informed the couple, stopping them from arguing the second time this night.  
  
"Umm...whoopsy...sorry..." Mei Lin said before glaring at Jamie again. "Say sorry!"  
  
"Oh! SORRY!!!" Jamie yelled out to everyone, smiling happily again while waving at the younger laughing kids.  
  
"That's my daddy!!!" a 4 year old, Rae said, pointing at Jamie and laughing. She had her mother's burning ruby eyes, and her daddy's tamed, midnight black hair. She also inherited her father's sense of humor which will be useful towards boys when she was a lot older.  
  
"Rae has your sense of humor you know..." Tomoyo said, smiling down at the little hyper girl.  
  
"Yes, but she's not using that sense of humor on guys. She'll wait until she's 30." Jamie said stubbornly, making everyone go dotted eye; hearing a serious Jamie.  
  
"Anyway... do you want me to continue?" Sakura asked, amused by the couple, making everyone nod eagerly, as they all got back in place and listened to Sakura.  
  
"Ah... honey... start." Syaoran said, wrapping his arms around Sakura's large stomach.  
  
"Where was I up to again?" Sakura asked embarrassed, making everyone fall over anime style.  
  
"When Uncle Eriol went to find Auntie Tomoyo." Xiaohu informed, making Sakura smile.  
  
"But what you must know... Auntie Tomoyo forgot her keys, so she had to go to my place first and Uncle Eriol was going to Auntie Tomoyo's place." Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"So mommy, you never met daddy?" 4 years old, Eli asked. Eli was Tomoyo and Eriol's son. He looked just like his father with his azure hair, but he had his mother's beautiful amethyst eyes. Eli had big round glasses and his haircut was like a mushroom, making him look really adorable. [Kawaii!!!]  
  
"Mommy did or else you would never be here... but let auntie Sakura tell the story. Go on Sakura." Tomoyo urged Sakura, making Sakura smile.  
  
"And so..." Sakura began.  
  
Past  
  
"SAKURA!!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo yelled furiously, banging on the door as hard as she could. How on earth could the other guests hear her yelling while the person's door she was banging on wasn't even getting the door? I bet she's still sleeping and just ignoring my yelling...  
  
"SA- KU-" just when Tomoyo was going to punch the door, the door quickly opened, as her fist was about to fly towards an emerald eyed, auburn hair, half awaken beauty. [Any guesses who it is?] Seeing this, the emerald eyes girl, quickly dodged Tomoyo's fist like, moving to the side. (Matrix style haha)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" The now, wide awaken auburn hair girl yelled, glaring at her so called best friend who just tried to punch the lights out of her. Some friend Tomoyo was.  
  
"Finally! I had to wake you up Sakura...my god... how much of a deep sleeper are you?" Tomoyo huffed, looking at the girl.  
  
"It's not my fault I slept late last night. Anyways... what do you want? Your room is next door, not this room." Sakura said, walking away from the door; yawning and stretching, as Tomoyo walked into the lovely penthouse.  
  
"I forgot the keys and my designs are in my room...I have to call my workers to tell them I'm going to be late today..." Tomoyo answered the sleepy Sakura while going over to the black phone resting on a wooden table, dialing in her work number and waiting for the phone to be picked up. Are you kidding me? Isn't anyone going to pick up the phone or is it that everyone is late today?!  
  
"Mm...if you forgot...you called your workers last night and told them that they could have the day off. Seeing how you were getting drunk yourself..." Sakura yelled from her room helpfully.  
  
"What??!!!"  
  
"Yup...you, yourself, the boss, called every worker you had on today to stay home and rest seeing how the fashion show is in two days..."  
  
"But I have to finish the dresses!"  
  
"Finish them tomorrow! We have enough time, if not, we can all work overtime for you Tomoyo. Stop worrying so much!" Sakura said, much more cheerfully now that she was getting used to being awake.  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo shook her head and looked around the penthouse, "I can't believe I did that...oh well, might as well rest today then..."  
  
Sakura's penthouse was something. The walls were grayish smoky colored and the floors were made of white marble tiles. She even had a great view of the pool outside and even a balcony to step onto. The balcony allowed them to look over the railing and see the pool even though the view was kinda small from the 15th floor, but if you looked straight, the view was great. You would be able to see the huge city of Hong Kong, bustling with movement and noises, which just causes anyone to feel energetic in the morning. Mmm...maybe that's why Sakura is always so jumpy and energetic? Oh well...I like her that way, much nicer than the angry and furious Sakura....  
  
Tomoyo looked around and smiled, seeing how beautiful the pent house was. In the living room, there was a round leather sofa that stretched through the whole room and light stands on every corner. In the middle of the leather sofa, was a glass table, there was even a mini bar, which was miraculously filled every morning, on the left end of the couch and a huge flat screen T.V. in front of the couch so that the person staying in the penthouse could stay on the couch the whole day to watch the shows shown on the T.V., which was a bunch of movies, but you had to order them exclusively.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the well furnished kitchen, this room was a completely different color of sky blue and the tiles were made of dark elegant royal blue color. The room was furnished with the newest electric stove, a silver refrigerator set into the wall, a dishwasher, and a microwave. You could buy your own food or order from a menu put on the kitchen counter on a small stand so you could clearly see it when you first walk in. She walked over to the counter and poured herself some European coffee, the kind she liked best and had personally asked for it before booking the penthouse.  
  
Hearing a loud crash and a small "hoe" from Sakura, Tomoyo blinked and peaked into the hallway to see two rooms, both of which was Sakura's to do whatever she wanted to do with them. To be Tomoyo's best friend was to live a life of luxuries.  
  
"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Sakura replied, walking out from her room, fully cleaned up and dressed in her outfit of the day, kakhi colorered Capri and small white t-shirt.  
  
"What happened?" Raising an eyebrow, Tomoyo asked while sipping her coffee from her cup, careful of not burning herself.  
  
"Nothing, just tripped over the some things." Sakura replied, smiling sheepishly while grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup of orange juice.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and walked back into the living room, "You're really clumsy at times aren't you?"  
  
Pouting, Sakura sighed and turns around, watching her best friend walk around in her living room, "I know, I know, you don't need to remind me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Course I don't..." Tomoyo teased while smiling and giggling softly, walking out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was so beautiful here. She always knew that her Eriol was creative.  
  
Tomoyo began to sip some coffee from her cup when her eyes widen like saucers and she spit out the coffee from her mouth. She watched as the coffee dropped to the bottom, as a few drops landed in the pool, making her sweat drop. Just then, she remembered what she said, her Eriol?! What the hell was she thinking about? Sure Eriol, her, and Sakura were all best friends, and sure she had had a deep crush on him in grade school and high school, but that was all in the past. She had no right to fall him her Eriol. It made him sound like her property. But Eriol was now her ex-crush. She no longer had feelings for him anymore... right?  
  
Tomoyo turned around, hearing the loud knocking on the door, as she stepped back inside the penthouse, making sure the back porch was now locked. Wonder who it is??  
  
"Sakura, someone's at the door!" yelled Tomoyo, as she walked over to the door and looked through the door hole. Looking through it, she saw a guy, but she didn't recognized who it was. Since when did Sakura start seeing someone? Why didn't Sakura tell me she was seeing someone?  
  
"Sakura, someone's at the door for you!" Tomoyo yelled again, sighing and frowning when the knocking continued.  
  
"Get it for me Tomoyo. I'm in the bathroom." Sakura yelled out, making Tomoyo roll her eyes.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me..." Tomoyo sighed again and opened the door. "I'm so sorry, but Sakura is busy right now..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the young man with azure hair and sapphire color eyes looked her calmly, "What are you talking about? I was looking for you!"  
  
"What the hell... Jason told me that Tomoyo rented 15A, but no one was there. I could have sworn Tomoyo went to the elevators." Eriol whispered, looking around.  
  
"Oh well... let's try 15B. Jason said she did rent out two penthouses, but why would she need two?" Eriol asked himself, as he knocked on the door.  
  
Eriol's heart began to pound harder and harder as he waited for someone to open the door. Why was he feeling like this? Was it because he was going to meet face to face with his ex- crush again? Why did it hurt his heart when he said ex? Did he still have feelings for that violet haired girl? No... it can't be... it was all in the past!  
  
"Sakura, someone's at the door." Yelled a sweet voice, as Eriol's heart began to pound harder and harder. She sounded so familiar. He was sure it was Tomoyo Daidoji.  
  
Eriol sighed impatiently, as he knocked on the door a little harder, but the door never opened. What the hell... why didn't she just open the door for him? Eriol groaned as destiny was preventing him from seeing the only girl he ever had a crush on. Why did God have to be so cruel to him?  
  
"Sakura, someone's at the door." Yelled the same voice again, as Eriol began to began to lose his patience really fast. This time, he banged on the door really loud, when all of a sudden he heard a frustrated sigh and some muttering before the door open to reveal the beautiful goddess that he had worshipped in his younger days.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura is busy right now..." The beautiful woman of 22 with violet hair and amethyst eyes said, looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Raising an eyebrow quickly, Eriol began to panic, but hid it carefully behind his calm, neutral mask, "What are you talking about? I was looking for you!" She doesn't recognize me?!  
  
Blinking, Tomoyo stared at Eriol, confused behind her imagination, "What are you talking about? Why would you be looking for me? Aren't you with Sakura?"  
  
"Wha-? No! I'm not with Sakura. Don't you recognize me, Tomoyo?? I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa! The owner of this hotel and your best friend from grade school and high school!!" Eriol exclaimed, anxiously waiting for Tomoyo to recognize him. How could she say that I'm with Sakura when she's the one I'm looking for?  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" Tomoyo yelled out. He's...He's really here!!!  
  
A man around 24, looked out of his panoramic window of the Li Corporations. He scanned down to the busy streets of Hong Kong; noticing at all the people down there. His messy, chestnut locks covered one of his amber eyes, while his other eye looked down at the females with nothing but lust in his eyes. He was known as the multi- billionaire, Hong Kong's #1 bachelor and playboy; Syaoran Li. Look at all those women down there, waiting to keep my bed warm for me at night...  
  
"Mr. Li. You have a call on line 6 from Miss Kaitlin Zheng." His secretary buzzed the man, making him glare hatefully at the buzzer as he walked over to his desk and sat on his leather seat... what the fuck does she want? I gave her what she wanted, why isn't she leaving me alone?  
  
"Tell her to fuck off, Chan." He pressed the button, knowing she wouldn't do that.  
  
"You know I can't do that. She seems really mad sir. She wants to talk to you sir." His secretary said.  
  
"Put her on..." Syaoran gritted through his teeth, picking up his phone.  
  
"Hello sexy..." a feminine, yet sluty voice said through the phone line, making Syaoran hiss venomously.  
  
"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you never to call me ever again?!" Syaoran barked out, knowing for sure that the girl on the other line was cringing like a dog.  
  
"Syaoran, I thought we had something special between us! Isn't that why I spend the night in your room; not sleeping?" Kaitlin asked, making Syaoran glare at the telephone.  
  
"The only thing special about you was that you kept my bed warm. Fuck off Zheng... it was a one night thing... there is no way in hell I would want to sleep with you again! Stop calling me and get the fuck out of my life!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he could, slamming the phone down.  
  
"Damn bitch..." he hissed out, looking at his desk, seeing a load of files. "She had to ruin things for me today."  
  
Syaoran looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall, seeing that it was only 11:00. "Shit... I have to meet Eriol later in his hotel." With that one last thought, he began to open a file and began to start signing his name on the dotted line.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? This chapter, Jackie wrote most of it since I was busy with volunteer work... it's been a drag and so tiresome watching 16 little 5 years old. I didn't have a lot of time to write so I'm really sorry, but I owe Jackie a lot for doing this chapter! Everyone should thank Jackie!  
  
This chapter both Jackie and I found a little boring since there wasn't any SS moments. All there was, was practically ET. Even though it was ET, we hoped that you enjoyed it! In the next chapter you'll read more about ET a little and when SS meet for the first time! Also, MJ will be coming up soon. We hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and we hope you will continue to R&R!!!! Til next time! Ja 


	3. Encounter 1 for SS

In a Blink of an Eye

Chapter 3...

Encounter #1 for SS

Author's Note- HIIIIII!!! This is Sheena now... Jackie's sleeping... lazy bum. We can't believe you guys like this story!!! We never expected so many reviews in 2 chapters and we love all you that RR! Yea... we keep on getting complains there aren't any SS moments and only ET moments... but don't worry... the story is based on SS. We have to write about ET because this is how SS meets. So keep on reading... SS is on the way and also MJ!!!

We're also sorry that we haven't been able to post up this chapter. We both have been so busy with high school applications and everything else in life, that we haven't had time to do this chapter. We promise that the next chapter will be posted up faster as a way of telling you guys that we're sorry!!!

Amethyst Blossom

singergirl22

ayumi-dono

maixwolfblossom

Sunnflower

AnimeObsessionFantasy

lil-cherry-wolf

The Crystally Water

â™¥ Sambony â™¥

coriel

tenshi cherry blossoms

Anime-angel4555

blissful trinity

azn-kitties

Kawaii Bunnii

Brittany )

Friend

"Blah" – speaking

_Blah_ – characters' thoughts

(Blah) – Jackie's thoughts

[Blah] – Sheena's thoughts

Anyways... enjoy the next chapter of In a Blink of an Eye!! Don't forget to RR!!! Ja !!!

_**Relapse **_

"Wha-? No! I'm not with Sakura. Don't you recognize me, Tomoyo?? I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa! The owner of this hotel and your best friend from grade school and high school!!" Eriol exclaimed, anxiously waiting for Tomoyo to recognize him. _How could she say that I'm with Sakura when she's the one I'm looking for?_

"OH MY GOD!!! ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" Tomoyo yelled out. _He's...He's really here!!! _

"Hello Ms. Daidoji..." Eriol said, plastering a charming smile on his lips as he looked at the woman in front of him. His sapphire eyes moved up and down a couple of times checking out the beautiful lady in front of him. He was amazed at how much she changed physically since the last time he saw her which was in grade school.

"Oh Eriol!!! How much I missed you!!!" Tomoyo yelled out loud as she completely forgotten her manners and threw herself towards Eriol's arms; catching him off guard into a warm, friendly hug. She felt her lips tug into a smile, when she felt Eriol's arms wrap about her waist and rubbed her back gently. After a few seconds, they both pulled away from each other, as Tomoyo checked out the fine, handsome man in front of her.

Eriol was sure a catch for anyone. With his board shoulders and his charming smile, any girl would drool over him just like what she was doing. His sapphire eyes shown with wisdom and intelligence in them and his neatly combed azure hair told any girl that he was freaken rich. He wore a white dress shirt that outlined his oh so fine abs out so any girl would be able to see even if they were nearly blind. Tomoyo of course didn't miss that and was pleased to know such a fine young man as her friend.

"How are you Tomoyo? I haven't spoken to you since grade school." Eriol asked, breaking the trance Tomoyo had on him. "I'm good. I'm now the proud owner of my own company, Daidoji Inc." Tomoyo said, proudly.

"Don't tell me you're the young designer that everyone in Hong Kong is talking about. You're having that model show in a few days right?" Eriol asked, shocked.

"How did you know, but yes, the show is in two days. I've been working so hard these few days that I haven't been able to look for you here in Hong Kong. I really wanted to meet up with you again." Tomoyo said, blushing slightly.

"Why don't we get reacquainted again later at dinner? Say 7?" Eriol asked captivatingly, seeing the young woman in front of him blush. _You're mine now Tomoyo. I'm not letting you get away from me now. _

"Uhh..." Tomoyo was about to say yes, when all of a sudden, Sakura came out from the bathroom and looked to see what all the yelling was.

"Eriol????" Sakura squeaked out, dropping her towel on the floor that she was using the dry her hair. She looked at the young man in front of her with sapphire eyes and azure hair that she would never forget.

"Sakura!" Eriol called out happily, as Sakura ran over to him and hugged her long time friend tightly. "How are you? Wow, you sure have changed! When was the last time we met? We all really need to catch up!" Sakura blabbered out, not stopping for a breath, making Tomoyo and Eriol laugh seeing how Sakura never changed.

"I'm good Sakura... and I agree with you, we all have to catch up. Anytime you have time, just leave a message at the front desk for me and I'll reply back alright?" Eriol asked, looking at his friends in front of him.

"That's a promise you can't forget Eriol!" Sakura said, making Eriol nod.

"Deal, but right now, I have to go back to work now. I'll see you again sometime Sakura, and for you Miss Daidoji, I'll pick you up at your penthouse 7 o' clock sharp. Dress fancy. Tonight will be a night you will never forget." Eriol said, dashingly, as he picked up Tomoyo's hand and kissed her gently. Electricity tingled through out Tomoyo's whole body when Eriol's lips met her skin. All the hair on her back stood up and all she could do was nod dumbly.

"Eriol! Wait!" Sakura said, rushing to the living room and picked up some tickets and rushed back to the door where Eriol was raising a brow. "Here are some backstage passes! Please come to Tomoyo's model show. We're going to be there later for practice rehearsal." Sakura said, handing Eriol 3 backstage passes. "Ah... thanks Sakura. I'll see if I can make it and I'll bring some of my friends." Eriol said, making Sakura nod happily.

"Bye Eriol..." Sakura said innocently, as she eyed the stoned Tomoyo right next to her playfully. When Eriol left and closed the door behind him, Sakura quickly burst into laughter and she hit her best friend playfully.

"Wow Tomoyo!!! I never knew you liked Eriol so much!" Sakura said, laughing at the site of a red Tomoyo, whose face was always pale and creamy.

"Oh be quite Sakura. You don't understand these things. You're still just a little kid. You never even had a boyfriend." Tomoyo said, making Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time to go on dates... I have a life." Sakura stated proudly, but Tomoyo knew she was lying. "Whatever Sakura... by the way, why did you give Eriol the backstage passes?" Tomoyo asked, turning to Sakura. "I want him to see you again." Sakura said simply, making Tomoyo turn around quickly, so she wouldn't see the tint of red that was forming on her cheeks. "Thanks Sakura..." Tomoyo mumbled, before going into her bedroom to pick out something to wear later on her "date."

"No, no, no!!!" Tomoyo yelled, throwing her clothes on her king size bed. Tomoyo had spend an hour already looking for the perfect dress to wear for her date with Eriol late on tonight, but she liked nothing she tried on. For a regular girl, she would be more than happy having all the clothes that Tomoyo had on her bed, but Tomoyo was not satisfied... she couldn't find the dress that would make Eriol drool over her like what she was doing earlier today with him.

Normally, Tomoyo was a very neat person and kept her room tidy, but right now, it looked like a tornado hit her room and blew all her clothes out of her closet and into her bed. She groaned... none of her dress was flashy enough in her mind for Eriol.

"What's wrong Tom? I heard you screaming." Sakura asked, as her head popped through the door and saw the mess on Tomoyo's bed.

"I can't find anything to wear for my date tonight with Eriol. None of my dresses seem to suit me right now." Tomoyo whined like a five-year-old baby, as she sat on her bed angrily.

"I'm sure you have something to wear. You look good in anything." Sakura reassured, making Tomoyo smile sadly. "Thanks Sakura, but I don't have time to go shopping... we have to rehearse in an hour." Tomoyo said, beginning to put her clothes back into her closet again. "Maybe I should cancel on Eriol saying I'm sick of something." Tomoyo said sadly.

"No Tomoyo... don't do that! Oh wait... I have the perfect dress for you... be right back!" Sakura said remembering she had a dress that Tomoyo would definitely love. Sakura quickly rushed back to her room and quickly rummaged through her closet and found what she was looking for and rushed back to Tomoyo's room where she showed Tomoyo the dress that would without a doubt make Eriol have a nosebleed tonight.

"Oh my god, Sakura! Where did you get this dress! It's absolutely... gorgeous!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she took the dress out of the over bag that was protecting the dress from dust. Tomoyo quickly turned to her full size mirror and placed the dress on her body, seeing it fitted perfectly on her.

This dress was something... it was probably worth hundreds of dollars. It was blue, spaghetti strapped, silk dress with sapphire dust scattered all over it. It was bare on top, so it would show Tomoyo's shoulder and in the back, there was a special design made from two strings that criss-crossed a few times to show the back perfectly. The dress reached the floor and was made specifically to show all of a woman's curves. On the side of the dress was the flap that would show all of Tomoyo's legs and definitely would make Eriol horny tonight.

"See, I knew you would like it." Sakura said, seeing the reaction in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. She knew 100% that Tomoyo was going to thank her over and over again after the date was over.

"Thank you Sakura! I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here with me!" Tomoyo said, rushing over to Sakura and giving her a great big thank you hug. "No problem Toms... but I can't breathe..." Sakura said weakly since Tomoyo was squeezing her so tightly that it cut off all her oxygen.

"Oh... sorry..." Tomoyo said sheepishly, letting go of her best friend. "Try it on... I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." Sakura said, making Tomoyo nod eagerly. "Come out and let me see you okay?" Sakura asked, making Tomoyo smile.

"You got it girl!"

"AHHH!!! WE'RE LATE!!!" Tomoyo screeched, rushing out of her room.

"WHAT?! FIRE!? WHERE?!" Sakura quickly got up looking around, only to see a Tomoyo jumping around trying to get her shoe into her foot.

"Sakura we're late! We're supposed to be at the model rehearsal already! Mei Lin is going to kill us. She doesn't have the keys to open the door!" Tomoyo said, now trying to brush her hair.

"Chill Tomoyo... you're the boss remember... it's going to be okay..." Sakura said, looking around to find out what time it was and it was exactly 5: 45. "Chill Tomoyo? Are you crazy Sakura?! You know Mei Lin's temper! I can't believe I lost track of time trying to find out what kind of jewelry to wear tonight!" Tomoyo yelled, pacing around to find her purse.

"Tomoy..." but before Sakura could say anything else, she felt a big tug from Tomoyo as she was dragged out of the penthouse and out into the hallway.

"Ah!! Sakura we're late!!! We have to get going!" Tomoyo yelled, grabbing Sakura's hand after she locked the door, and dragged her to the elevator quickly.

At the entrance of the Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel, a sliver Mercedes Benz swiftly pulled up at the front door. The driver of this car, was no other than yours truly, Syaoran Li. He slowly turned the ignition off and looked at himself at the mirror in the car. He tried to fix his messy hair a few times but it was no use; his hair just went back to the way it was. Finally giving up, he took his sunglasses out of its holder and placed it on; coming out of the car.

Syaoran looked around the place, seeing all the female population looking at him up and down. With a smirk plastered on his face, he closed the car door and began to walk towards the hotel, not looking at where he was going. He shoved his hands inside his pant's pocket and sighed tiredly; unaware an auburn female was going to crash onto him in a few seconds.

"HOE!!!!" was all Syaoran heard and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with another person on top of him. He felt his sunglasses had fallen off his face and it was probably broken now. He had already lost all his cool and was about to yell the hell out of the person who made him fall on the ground, but stopped when his eyes landed upon the emerald eyed goddess, Sakura.

"I'm so sorry!!!" Sakura quickly said, as she got off him and landed smack hard on the floor again with a thug. She began to rub her behind since she fell ass first pretty hard. When she opened her eyes, she began to turn red, seeing how unbelievably hot the guy was on the floor and how she was on top of him for a few moments ago.

He had messy chestnut locks and burning amber- golden eyes. With his toned figure, he was probably a head or more, taller than she was. She had to control all her hormones from doing something stupid again in front of him. Amber and emerald eyes were locked on each other; not separating from each other for a few seconds, when all of a sudden amber eyes turned cold and looked away. "Watch where you are going next time!" Syaoran yelled, getting up.

"Sakura!!! Get up! We're late remember!!!" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura again, helping her up as Tomoyo dragged Sakura off again to the rehearsal place. Syaoran's eyes on the other hand, never left Sakura's emerald eyes or her lithe body.

"I'm sorry!!!" Sakura called out, as she waved to Syaoran and disappeared in the crowd of people walking on the streets of Hong Kong.

"Never in my life would I see Syaoran Li fall literally for a girl." A mock, laughing voice said from behind Syaoran, making him turn around.

"Why are you here Jamie?" Syaoran glared at his so-called best friend.

"Got a call from Eriol to come here when I was out of work. I was about to go into the hotel when I saw your little incident with what's her name, Sakura? By any chance, did you looked under her skirt when she got up?" Jamie asked, his glacier blue eyes shining.

Jamie of course was just like Syaoran... another famous player in Hong Kong, but not as famous as Syaoran. Just like Syaoran, he was filthy rich and was the same age, 24. Jamie on the other hand was nice to the female population before he had his fun with them at night. He was always the playful one not like Syaoran. Jamie had spiky midnight black hair and deep glacier blue eyes and a body of a god.

"I'm not like that Jamie! I only do that in the bedroom!" Syaoran retorted, dusting himself off, as he and Jamie walked into the hotel. _She got up too fast and walked away too quickly before I could see anything. _

Jamie and Syaoran walked slowly into the Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel, being showered by walk in welcomes. Jamie flashed a couple of fascinating smiles towards the female workers, but Syaoran on the other hand, ignored everyone and looked around for an azure haired man. He finally spotted his unwanted target leaning on the front desk looking at some black binder.

"Yo, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran called out, getting the attention of Eriol.

"Blue boy!" Jamie called out, running towards his other best friend and messing up Eriol's neatly combed hair.

"Hey, get off me! Would you like it if I did that to your hair?" Eriol asked, glaring at Jamie, making Jamie back away quickly.

"Chill man... no jokes about my hair!" Jamie said, touching his spiky hair softly.

"What do you want Eriol? Why did you call us here?" Syaoran asked tiredly, making Eriol smile widen. "I got 3 backstage passes to some model rehearsal thing later at 5... you want to come with me?" Eriol asked, flashing both Jamie and Syaoran their own pass.

"Watching girls go back and forth down a model run way and get to see under their dress? I'm in..." Jamie said happily, making Eriol shake his head. "Actually you right except for the last part. We don't get to look under their dresses." Eriol said, making Jamie frown.

"Oh well... I'll still go, might get to find something to do later tonight." Jamie said, forming an image in his head, making Syaoran smack his head senselessly.

"Didn't you just tell me the other day you found a girl? I thought you go a few rounds before you go for the next thing." Syaoran said smirking, taking his pass from Eriol and examined it.

"Yea I know, but she's busy these few days. She has this model thing too. She can't make it cuz she has to wake up early." Jamie said, making both Eriol and Syaoran nod. "So I'm free tonight, and I need something to play with until Mei Lin is free again." Jamie said, making Syaoran smirk.

"Okay, so Jamie you're going, and you, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, turning to the chestnut haired man. "Yea... sure... got nothing to do also." He answered shoving the pass into his pocket.

"Should we go now? I don't want to miss any moments during the runway. Did you know there's always one girl who's going to trip there." Jamie said, smartly. [Guess who's the girl I'm going to make trip in the next chapter!!! And here's a hint... it's not Mei Lin and Tomoyo is the boss, so who do we have left??? hehehe]

"In other words, Jamie just wants to get his freak on and see some girl's ass..." Eriol simplified, making Syaoran smirk. "I think everyone knows that." Syaoran replied, looking at his friend eager to go.

"Okay, let's go!" Jamie said happily, as all three of Hong Kong's bachelors walked out of the hotel and to the model rehearsal.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So what did you think about this chapter? I know everything kinda went really fast, and I'm really sorry. There wasn't a lot of details in this chapter and we'll try to make it up in the next chapter! I was kinda in a rush to write this and it's already 12 o' clock and I gotta go to work again tomorrow!

Jackie's on vacation right now and I didn't want to bother her that much and not let her have her fun, so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes in here... sorry. [I suck in grammar... always better in math =P] Since Jackie did the last chapter, I thought it was my turn to do the next chapter... give her a break... The next chapter we'll do together again, so it is going to better!

I didn't want to have this story on my shoulder anymore so I was like what the hell and opened my comp and began to type as much as I could. Hope you all still enjoyed the chapter and plez continue to RR! You know how all authors want as much as they can get! The next chapter will be out soon and plez be patient!!! Thankz so much! We love you all!!!

Ja


	4. Next Victim Kinomoto, Sakura

In A Blink of an Eye

Chapter 4...

Next Victim...Kinomoto, Sakura

HELLO!!!! Heyz, howz everyone?? Thank god you guys weren't mad that Jackie and I haven't updated in nearly a month and now we're really trying to make it up for you guys by getting chapter 4 up as soon as possible. I'm finally fished with my volunteer work so maybe the chapter will be faster updated. Hope you all enjoy!!!

So in the last chapter you just read that Sakura and Syaoran first met and the first thing Syaoran said to Sakura was watch where you're going. Kinda sad isn't it??? (-.-) Therez more SS moments soon and all yas but you all gotta chill and read about the other couples even though they aren't as interesting. I know a lot of you think Jamie is a pervert, but hey... hez gonna cool down when he sees Mei Lin again.

Thankz to you guys that are being loyal to us and keep on RR! We love all yaz and we hope u enjoy reading our story!!! Keep reviewing and leave the writin to us!!!

* * *

twilight-star1

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Faraaa

Anime-angel45

LittleWolfGurl

AnnieS23

Coriel

Sakura-jr17

azn-kitties

singergirl22

lil-cherry-wolf

Kawaii Bunnii

* * *

"Is this the place?" Jamie asked, when Eriol pulled up at a hotel or some sort of huge building. Eriol turned off the engine and leaned over to the filled passenger seat his black Mercedes, which just happened to be Jamie Lee. Looking over at the building number and the street name, Eriol look back at the paper Tomoyo had given him that special day they saw each other for the first time in years to see if it was the right place.

"It should be. This is the only hotel on this block, unless if you can find another one." Eriol said, raising an eyebrow at the apartments and stores before glancing back at Jamie. "Well? Find any?" Eriol asked Jamie, who just shook his head. "Yeah, thought so." Eriol said, grinning and shutting the car engine down before he got out of the car with Jamie and Syaoran.

"This is going to waste my time... I could be doing something else right now..." Syaoran growled, putting his sunglasses on as he crossed the street swiftly. 'Like finding out who that girl was... man she was hot.' He thought, as an image of Sakura appeared on his mind. 'Those emerald eyes.'

"What emerald eyes???" Eriol asked, as Syaoran looked back at him with a lost expression on his face, blinking in confusion and not realizing that he said his last thought out loud.

"This girl that he bumped into when he was about to go into your hotel. Say Eriol, you know any of your costumers that have emerald eyes, kinda like honey colored hair and a nice ass body?" Jamie asked, making Syaoran glare at him, but couldn't help, but to feel a little happy hearing Jamie ask the question that has been haunting him in the past few hours.

"No, I don't think so. I don't really pay attention to the costumers. I just check the bills and stuff... don't have time." Eriol said, trying to think about some of the people he had bumped into when he went to his hotel. 'It can't be Sakura, can it?'

"Not a lot of people have green eyes here in Hong Kong, much less emerald eyes." Jamie commented, making Syaoran nod, as they all went into the hotel and was greeted by an usher smiling at them.

"Good evening gentlemen. How may I help you?" the usher asked, bowing down to them, as Eriol smiled and walked forward, showing the usher their backstage pass.

"What level is Miss Daidoji having her rehearsal?" Eriol asked politely as the usher continued to smile at him.

"You must be Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa and these must be your friends. Ms. Daidoji told me she would be having guests for the day. She's on floor number 5. Once you get out of the elevator, just walk straight and you'll easily find where she is holding her rehearsal for now." the usher said, making Eriol smile as he pressed the elevator button.

"Thank you..." Eriol said, watching the elevator doors open before all of the three men walked into it, pressing the button with the number 5 on it. Once the elevator door closed, Jamie quickly ran over to a side and checked himself on the mirror walls; fixing his spiky hair a little.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?" Syaoran yelled, hitting Jamie on the head as he took off his sunglasses; revealing his burning golden eyes.

"What the fuck!? Not the hair! How many times do I have to say that?!" Jamie yelled.

"Yea, yea, yea... everyone knows no one can touch your hair. But why so eager to look good? You act like a goddamn girl for God's sake." Eriol asked, rolling his eyes, but making Jamie glare at him playfully. "I am not a girl! Besides, my girl is into this fashion thing too. Have to look my best for her." was the playboy's simple reply to Eriol, who just brushed off Jamie's reply.

"You, of all people have a girlfriend? What ever happened to your famous saying, 'I don't need girlfriends, all I need are one night stands.' Don't make me laugh, Jamie Lee." Syaoran said

"Syaoran maybe you should tidy up too. Do something about that hair of yours." Jamie said, making a face when he glanced at Syaoran's hair, crossing his arms on his chest as he rested on the wall with one foot resting against the wall.

"NO LEANING ON THE WALL! YOU'LL GET IT DIRTY!!! AND GET THAT DIRTY FOOT OF MY DAMN WALL!!!!!" came a booming voice, making Jamie quickly move off the wall and look around, scared.

"Who the hell was that!?" Jamie asked, looked around, seeing no one else.

"It sounds like that usher guy." Syaoran said easily, as he went over to the camera on the top corner and waved his hands over it before turning back to look at Jamie, smirking. "That's what you get for dissing my hair."

"I don't mean to be rude but..." the usher's voice said sweetly."BUT GET THE FUCK OFF THE WALL... YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO SPENDS HOURS CLEANING TO MAKE IT LOOK SPOTLESS!"

"Ah... we're here..." Eriol said, looking outside the elevator when the doors opened.

"Let's get out of here..." Jamie quickly responded, jumping over Eriol literally to get outside.

"Have a nice time..." the usher's friendly voice said over the mic, making all 3 men nearly fall down, anime style.

* * *

"Soooo...what's this about a man?" Tomoyo asked Mei Lin, while she sat in a chair provided in the dressing room, waiting for all the models to change. "I heard he was to die for."

"Of course he is. He is my man after all." Mei Lin answer, winking at Tomoyo while she pulled on her red satin dress. "And Mei Lin Rae is hard to satisfy, isn't she?" Mei Lin said, giggling slightly at the thought of the ebony haired man with glacier blue eyes and that oh so fine body of his.

Tomoyo laughed and nodded, "Well, yeah you are Mei Lin Rae, but what is he like? Nice body, hair, face, eyes? C'mon, some description, please! We're best friends here and you never told me his goddamn name is."

"Mmmmm...not telling! Hah!" Mei Lin said, teasing Tomoyo and laughing.

"What aren't you telling?" Sakura said, walking out from behind a set of curtains in her emerald ball gown that matched her eyes perfectly, showing the skills of the designer behind it.

"Mei Lin's man a.ka. The Man That Stole Mei Lin's Heart, But Will Never Be Introduced." Tomoyo replied, emphasizing each word she spoke, standing up to help the two main models with their dresses; stepping back and smiling. "Better..."

"Who is this "Mystery Man", Mei Lin?" Sakura asked in a playful tone, nudging Mei Lin in her ribs gently causing her to turn into the color of dress.

"No one you guys need to know about...! Besides, if we're together long enough, I'm sure you'll all meet one day. And will be 'introduced.'" Mei Lin answered, accentuated the last part and looked at Tomoyo, sighing. "Why do you want to see him so badly anyways?"

Right when Tomoyo was about to give her answer, one of her workers knocked on the door and popped her head in and said, "Ms. Daidoji, you have a visitor outside waiting for you. His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and he has 2 other visitors with him."

"Thank you, Raine, you can go back outside and check on all the electronics for now, please?" Tomoyo asked, smiling at her new worker.

"Yes, Ms. Daidoji." Raine said in reply, bowing and moving out of the door, walking past the group of visitors and smiling at them. "Ms. Daidoji would be out shortly."

"Thank you miss." Eriol said, flashing Raine a charming smile, making Raine blush madly.

"Must both you and Jamie always flirt with every girl in a 5 feet radius from you." Syaoran muttered quietly, in a slightly annoyed voice while he leaned against the counter, waiting for Eriol's woman to come out and greet them. "Besides, isn't your woman in that room, about 10 feet away from us? Are you mentally challenged to think about flirting with another girl when she was in the same building? Or is it the fact that you're suicidal?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Syaoran. I see you flirting with other girls while your date is right next to you." Eriol retorted, glaring at Syaoran lightly. "Anyways, Tomoyo isn't my girl yet...even though I wish she was."

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks when she heard those words come out of her childhood crush. She couldn't help but to feel the whole atmosphere turn hot, as her pale cheeks turned tinted red. _'He's probably just joking so Syaoran will stop making fun of him. I'll just act like I never heard that.'_

Just then, Jamie looked around and spotted Tomoyo Daidoji; youngest female designer to storm the whole world with her creations. He quickly walked between Syaoran and Eriol; poking Eriol in the forehead, tilting his head towards Tomoyo, and at the same time, kicking Syaoran in the lower shin so they both would shut up.

The two fighting friends quickly glanced away from each other and towards the lavender haired woman with shimmering amethyst eyes in Eriol's mind she was an amethyst (J: I was about to type purple eyed goddess!!! . scary isn't it? heh, Sheena was cracking up over that haha.) eyed goddess from his dreams while Syaoran and Jamie just saw her as a normal...well maybe above average woman with pale porcelain skin.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said excitedly, pretending to just step into the room. "I'm so glad you could have made it to the rehearsal!" Tomoyo smiled and walked closer to the three men, standing in front of them. "Hopefully you would enjoy the show while you're here even though its just a rehearsal."

"I'm sure we will. By the way, these are my friends, Syaoran Li and Jamie Lee. They're close friends of mind and I was hoping you didn't mind me bringing them along with me?" Eriol tilted his head slightly and smiled at Tomoyo, entranced by her beauty.

"Not at all, I gave you more than one backstage pass remember and told you to bring in all your friends." Tomoyo exclaimed, making Eriol blush and nod.

"Well Tomoyo, I sure hope we get front row seats. I really want to see all the gir-... all the designs you made." Jamie said, smiling cutely at the mistake he almost made. Tomoyo giggled at this young man; thinking he would be good with Mei Lin, but she already had someone already.

"Right this way, Jamie. And yes, you all get front row seats, today and tomorrow if you can make it." Tomoyo said brightly, making Jamie nod eagerly. "You can count on me to give you support tomorrow and the girls." Jamie replied proudly, as the two men sighed sadly at their friends. _'Even I'm not like this to girls.' _Syaoran thought in his mind, shaking his head.

Tomoyo led the three men towards the runway room and placed them in the front row seats. "The show will begin in a few minutes." Tomoyo said, as Raine came back with drinks for the guys.

* * *

Tomoyo walked over to the stereos and looked through all her CDs; deciding which song she should use for this rehearsal. She finally found the perfect song, 'Crazy in Love' by Beyonce Knowles, and she was going to use it for tomorrow and for the rehearsal. She took the CD out of the case and placed it into the CD player. Glancing at Raine to make sure if the stereos were all working before smiling and nodding, and walked towards the dressing room; knocking on the door. "You guys ready in there?"

"Just about!" came the answer from behind the door before it opened fully to show all the models in two rows. They were wearing simple dresses but their high heels that they were going to wear for tomorrow's model show.

Tomoyo quickly looked over each one of them before letting them walk out of the door, to behind the runway, each waiting their turn to go on. Tomoyo's head popped out from the curtains and gave two thumbs up to Raine as Raine returned the gestured and pressed the button to start the CD and the stereos. Soon music boomed through the whole room, as Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie rested on their seats and waited for the show to entertain them.

MUSIC

One by one, girls started to come out as they began to walk in a seductive way, noticing the 3 sexy men sitting in front of them. Each girl looked at one another before an evil smirk appeared on their faces. One by one, the girls soon began to strut their way down the walkway, walking in the way that made guys gaped and drool, their hips moving side to side more than it need to. Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief, but quickly calmed down when she saw Mei Lin was next.

Moving down the walkway, Mei Lin walked in the same that everyone did, strutting her stuff and raising an eyebrow when she saw the one and only, Jamie Lee, sitting in the front with two other men. Mei Lin purposely stopped at the end of the walkway where the three was sitting at, leaning over and winking while blowing Jamie a kiss, teasing him; her long hair falling into her face, framing it and making her like a exotic beauty that everyone wanted, but was forbidden to have.

MUSIC

Having finished with teasing Jamie, Mei Lin moved away from the end of the walkway, spinning around, causing her dress to move around with her movement, making the slit on the side of her leg to open wide; showing her long and pale leg to the three men, one gaping and about to die of shock form his girlfriend while his friends just sat there, watching the practice like everything was fine.

Mei Lin finished up and walked towards the backstage, giggling at the expression on her boyfriend's face, at first surprised that he was even there, but then felt an urge to be playful in her and that made her decide to tease him a bit, hopefully Tomoyo and Sakura didn't notice this or else she would be teased till the end of time. But the look on Jamie's face, anything would have been okay, seeing how that comical expression amused her to no end, making her wish she could have taken a picture of it. _'Kodac Moment! Hehehe' _

MUSIC

"D-Did you see that?!?!?! Damn she was just fine!!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing towards the curtain where Mei Lin disappeared behind.

"See what?" Eriol replied, glancing around and looked at where Jamie was pointing. "What? The curtain? Jeez, why the hell are you yelling about a curtain for? Of course, we all see it, Jamie. It's huge and red, anyone could see it even if its blurry when I take off my glasses. Why are you even interested in a curtain?"

"No! Not that, you idiot!!! I meant that girl that just pass by us with the red satin dress and black long hair. The pretty one!!!" Jamie said, rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "Syaoran didn't you see her?! Or am I just dreaming???" _'What the hell is my girlfriend doing?! Why is she even in a modeling show for god's sake, she never even told me about it! That's so not fair!!'_

"No...you're not dreaming about that girl. Why do you even care? Do you have a thing for her or something?" Syaoran answered, raising both eyebrow at Jamie, who just shook his head. "Mmm..." Syaoran frowned slightly at Jamie's reply. "I think you do." He said, smirking. "Is it the girlfriend that me and Eriol been asking you about for so long?"

"No! Just shut up..." Jamie scowled, munching on his bag of peanuts that Raine had provided him earlier and looked at the runway again; watching the rehearsal again and avoiding his friends' questioning looks. "Stop staring..." Jamie muttered, glaring at the two lightly.

"Right, right." Syaoran smirked, looking away when Jamie started throwing peanuts at him and Eriol for staring at him, blinking when he saw the woman he called, 'Emerald Eyes.'

* * *

MUSIC 

Sakura stepped out from behind the curtains, a bit nervous after hearing about the three mysterious men that came to see the rehearsal. _'If I'm this nervous today, I can't imagine how nervous I would be when the whole room will be filled. And Tomoyo had to make me the last model with the best design. God, I hope I don't fail her...'_

Sakura started moving down the walkway, walking in a straight line, but still moving her hips like all the other models did to the song, 'Crazy In Love', only she sang the song in her head to step to the beat of the song. Sakura stopped in front of Syaoran, eyes widening in surprise when he recognized him as the man that she bumped him in that morning.

* * *

Syaoran continued to gaze at his emerald- eyed angel, completely lost in her essence. He watched her stop in front of him, leaning forward before twirling around, both not noticing the peanuts littered on the walkway from Jamie throwing them around before.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Syaoran after that, from watching Sakura twirling around half way before tripping on one of Jamie's peanuts, doing a few hand movements, and then falling backward towards him. When Syaoran saw that she was having trouble trying to keep her balance his heart quickly skipped a beat.

It was like she actually cared for his girl and wanted to protect her other than himself. He quickly got up and caught her just in time, but Sakura was too much of an impact and both of them fell back onto the chair with Sakura on Syaoran's lap. After that, all the thing surrounding seemed to fast forward back to normal speed.

Syaoran blinked in surprise when he felt Sakura in his lap. Slowly, Sakura's eyes opened, revealing her emerald eyes that shown so brightly in the light. Syaoran this time got a crystal clear look o her eyes and she was sure as hell a site to see. Jamie was right, not a lot of girls had green eyes, much less emerald eyes.

None of his other 'girlfriend' had ever had emerald eyes like Sakura's. Her honey hair hung down low from Syaoran's lap. It tickled him a little, but he seem to ignore all of that, being in a trance staring at those luscious eyes.

Syaoran could also smell her perfume that found its way up to his nose; tingling his whole body. It smelled nice... it wasn't too strong, and it didn't smell bad at all. If his senses were right, it smelled like cherry blossoms, and it seem to fit her so well. This was the same exact girl that he bumped into today, only this time the girl was wearing a veerrrry skimpy dress that outlined her virgin body perfectly.

Eriol quickly stood up and smacked Jamie on the head for throwing the peanuts onto the stage by accident and ruining his crush's rehearsal before turning around quickly to look at the girl who feel onto Syaoran's lap, and grasped when he realized who it was.

"Sakura...Sakura! Are you alright?" Eriol said frantically, waving his hand in front of the dazed girl's face. He could see his childhood friend's flaming up and she was sure as hell embarrassed. Eriol frowned when he saw that this wasn't helping Sakura before gripping her shoulder, shaking her slightly, sighing in relief when he saw Sakura coming to it again.

"W-what?? Eriol what are you doing?!" Sakura gasped out, feeling her whole body shake from Eriol's shakes. "Ow...Eriol, stop it, I'm fine!" Sakura pouted at Eriol, not noticing that she was in Syaoran's lap still.

Tomoyo rushed over and leaned over Sakura before smiling in alleviation, "I think she's fine if she's still sitting in your friend's lap, Eriol. I never knew you liked to do that, Sakura. Thought you were more innocent hehe." Tomoyo teased and shakes her head, smiling.

Jamie stared at Sakura and Tomoyo in worry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I was just throwing them at Eriol and Syaoran for making fun of me...seriously I didn't mean to do that at all!!" Jamie said with sorrow, putting on his best angelic expression, blinking at Sakura and Tomoyo innocently.

Sakura blushed at Tomoyo's comment before laughing at Jamie's expression with Tomoyo. "It's fine, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it anyways and don't worry, I always throw around peanuts at Mei Lin and Tomoyo anyways...don't worry about Tomoyo, she forgives you too, right Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, still blushing lightly and slid off Syaoran's lap shyly, moving away to stand next to Tomoyo. If Sakura wasn't that naïve, she would have felt that one of Syaoran's hands were on her ass.

"Of course I do! You are Eriol's friends anyways," Tomoyo said, smiling happily, "We just have to make sure that no one brings in any food tomorrow. Other than that, the rehearsal went better than I hope." Tomoyo laughed, glancing at the four in front of her.

"Yea, you really have a talent Tomoyo. All the dresses were excellent." Jamie said, making Eriol nod in agreement. "Thank you, and which one did you think was the best one out of them all?" Tomoyo asked, making Jamie think for a second. "The red one... it was just perfect." Jamie said. He actually didn't mean the dress, he meant the woman that was wearing it.

"Yea, I liked that one too. I let my best friend wear that one. She's a real beauty right?" Tomoyo asked, remembering it was Mei Lin who wore that dress. She looked into Jamie's glacier blue eyes and saw it had lust inside of them. _'Maybe this is Mei Lin's man.'_

"She sure is." Jamie said proudly. Tomoyo smiled when she looked at Eriol and saw that he held out his watch for her to see. Just then, she realized that she still had the date with him tonight. She had to rush home, take a quickly shower, get changed, and then put on all her make up. Did she even have enough time... she barely had 2 hours.

"Tomoyo, can we all get changed and then go home? It's already 6 o' clock." Sakura asked, looking at the clock on the wall. Unaware to her, one pair of glowing amber eyes never left her. She looked around and noticed that man that she had fallen onto and smiled.

"I'm really sorry about before. I'm really clumsy sometimes. Please forgive me. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and you are?" Sakura asked, smiling at Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran..." was Syaoran's simple answer, as Sakura frowned softly. _'He doesn't like to talk much.' _

"Sakura's right... it's getting late. Go ahead and change Sakura. I'll be right there." Tomoyo said, making Sakura nod. "I'll pick you up at your penthouse at 8 alright?" Eriol asked, making Tomoyo blush and nod.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, hope you can come tomorrow." Tomoyo said, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "We'll be here. Don't worry." Jamie said, making Tomoyo and Sakura's smile widen. "Great, we'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!" Tomoyo and Sakura chorused together, before walking back to the dressing room.

Unaware to Eriol and Jamie, Syaoran just leaned on the wall, as he intently stared at Sakura's retreating back, scanning her up and down, liking the view. 'You're my next victim... Kinomoto, Sakura.'

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Hey!! Jackie here! I'm so sorry for not being able to help with making the third chapter longer laughs I tried helping Sheena with this chapter since she started it mostly so give a hands up for her! Whoo go sis! I did some of the middle and end (which is when I came back) also I added some more info so yeah, hope you aren't disappointed with me!! Oh! But she's going to Las Vegas for a couple of days but she promise to be back by the time Chapter 5 is being written so she could help!!

Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 and R&R!!!! Review are definitely appreciated and if you don't like anything just point it out, but not too much cuz that would just annoy me and Sheena a bit ;. Flames are still very very bad! So if you want to flame us, make sure you put your name on it with a email addres . you'll get a reply veeeeery soon heh.

P.S.!! Jackie is very sorry that she couldn't participated in making Jamie even more perverted in the last chapter .. She was stuck in Vancouver, Canada visiting her family hehe, but now she's back and she says thank you for all of you reviewers ..Oh! But she's going to Las Vegas for a couple of days but she promise to be back by the time Chapter 5 is being written so she could help!!


	5. Control On You

In a Blink of an Eye

Chapter 5...

Control On You

Heyz, Sheenaz up for now. Jackiez gonna reply at the bottom. So how did everyone like chapter 4? Yea I know it's still so boring and stuff but you all got to bare with us. The fun parts are soon. We did a chapter outline and when we got to chapter 7... we were like damn this is goin to be cool. More of SS moments in sooner chapters, and it's starting to happen now... SS finally met right?

You all are probably wondering why our story doesn't fit with our summary, it will soon. We just gotta lead you all into it. Get all the boring information up and then lead you into the good stuff. There are goin to be a few shockers here and there like how Sakura's gonna get pregnant and how Syaoran leaves and see Sakura with a kid. Sakura just happens to be a famous singer and she might have been picked up by another guy =P, but you have to read to find all of this out!!! Well... I'm giving too much away... Jackie's probably going to kill me now... but oh wellz... it'll keep you guys all happy and entertained.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! We love all of yas!!! I can't believe some of yous actually keep on reviewing since chapter one and stayed loyal!!! We love you all!! Don't feel scared to say whatz on ur mind and we love reading loooonnnngggg reviews. Let ur mind go free when you review to us!!! lol!!

* * *

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Sakura-jr17

twilight-star1

faraaa

Lady-Cherry

Kawaiitenshisakura

ayumi-dono

Book Lover990()

tenshi cherry blossoms

Crystalz Tearz

blissful trinity

Kawaii Bunnii

erica6060

SatanicGrl

AnimeGirlInuyasha

Maixwolfblossom

AnAnimeChickie

Thank you all!!! And here's chapter 5... for In an Blink of an Eye...

* * *

It was bright and early day, here in Hong Kong. People working peacefully and everyone minding their own businesses. People lazily got up and brushed their teeth, and cursed the sun for coming up so soon. There were a few loud honking from cars, and of course, people used profanity at each other when they stopped suddenly at a red light.

But there was one woman who ignored all of this. This woman stayed up the whole night; dead worried about her friend who she cared about so much. She was no other than Sakura. Her best friend had stayed out the whole night and she never came back; she didn't even phone her back. Her friend's name was Tomoyo Daidoji.

Now usually, Sakura was a cheerful, naïve, genki girl, without a care in the world. She was always polite, and wanted to help others. Oh, how a person can change so easily... for example, Sakura Kinomoto. Her usually glistening bright emerald eyes were blood shot red from the lack of sleep and her normally combed auburn hair was a mess. Disaster was going to hit any minute once the doorknob turned and her so call "friend" walked through the door.

* * *

Sakura soon heard a few footsteps coming near the door. She quickly got up from the sofa and clenched her fist, about to blow. She heard someone take out their set of keys and placed them into the knob; hearing a click when the key turned. Sakura's eyes turned into slits when the knob turned and slowly the door began to push open and in came in Tomoyo Daidoji; as happy as ever.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT, TOMOYO!??? I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK. CAN'T YOU AT LEAST CALL ME AND TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO BE OUT THE WHOLE DAMN NIGHT??? I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN ON YOUR CELL PHONE??? ISN'T THAT THE POINT OF HAVING A CELL PHONE???"

* * *

That was heard from miles away, imagine how loud it must have been to poor Tomoyo. This fact was proven as Tomoyo covered her poor ears before she died at a very young age of the stupidest thing in the world to die of, the wrath of a worried best friend. Hell hath no mercy, yup that's exactly what popped up into her mind as she watched Sakura's mouth move, but with no sound coming out seeing how Tomoyo did the smart thing of covering her ears.

At the time, she didn't know what had hit her, but she did know someone was awfully mad... no cut that out, someone was furious with her. When the rumble of the room finally calmed down, Tomoyo slowly uncovered her ears and looked in front of her only to see a raging Sakura; letting out all her steam.

"Hey Sakura..." Tomoyo said sheepishly, trying to calm down her once cheerful friend.

"Don't you "hey Sakura" to me Tomoyo! Where the hell were you yesterday?! I couldn't call you anywhere! Your fucking cell phone was off and I had no idea where you were! Don't you ever do that again to me! Do you understand?!" Sakura yelled with all her might, before she collapsed on the sofa, exhausted from the emotions she flew through in the pass few minutes.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I know it's my fault for not calling you! My cell phone ran out of batteries and Eriol and I had so much fun and I kind of forgot to call you. I really didn't mean to make you so scared, but I'm right here and healthy too!! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine. I spent the night at Eriol's, and we had a great time together. You don't have to worry that much Sakura, I'm a big girl now, and Eriol was with me the whole time. He didn't do anything to offend me." Tomoyo said, kneeling in front of Sakura; grasping Sakura's hands in her own.

"Oh alright... so what did you two do last night?" Sakura asked, sitting in an Indian style, waiting for Tomoyo to tell her what happened on her date, suddenly very interested in the details which of course she would tease Tomoyo in a few days with.

"It was so magical..." Tomoyo said, dropping to the floor, sighing dreamily; remembering the magical evening she had with Eriol yesterday night.

"Oh... Tomoyo you are in trouble!!! I want to hear everything! And don't leave any information out. I'll smack you!" Sakura said, dropping to the floor, next to Tomoyo.

"Well it started when he came right on time at 8 o' clock sharp. I still wasn't ready and I invited him to sit for a few minutes. When I came out, he was stunned by the dress you gave me and he said I looked beautiful. Thank you Sakura." Tomoyo said smiling warmly.

"No problem, now go on." Sakura urged, making Tomoyo nod, laughing.

"Right, so we then went to the most expensive restaurant in Hong Kong and he was the most perfect gentlemen. We talked about all the years we were apart from each other, what we did, what we hated, everything. He made me laugh so easily, and we could have talked about anything. He ordered the finest wine, and at first I refused to drink it, but Eriol convinced me, and I guess I probably had a little too much." Tomoyo explained, as Sakura sat there like a little child hearing a ghost story.

"After dinner, Eriol and I both agreed it wasn't time to take me back home yet, so he decided to take me sightseeing all over Hong Kong. We went to a bunch of different malls and he even got me this bracelet. Isn't it just beautiful?" Tomoyo asked, as she showed Sakura the bracelet Eriol got her. Sakura indeed agreed with Tomoyo that it was very beautiful.

The bracelet was actually only one, but it had three different chains connected to it by a platinum clasp; they were all of different lengths. There was a little charm on each chain and they were all centered in the middle. The first one was diamond carved into a shape of a star, the next charm was an amethyst gem carved into the shape of a moon, and the last charm was amber carved into the sun.

"But he wouldn't give it to me just yet. At first, I felt really sad; thinking he was probably going to give it to someone else like his girlfriend or something, but I brushed all those feelings away when he continued to take me sightseeing. Our next stop on our date was the park. It was getting pretty late and it was cold, and being the gentleman Eriol is; he draped his jacket over me. He led me over to the swings as I sat on it and he pushed me gently. I kept on looking up at the moon; asking the gods to show me a sign how Eriol felt about me." Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura who had big emerald eyes popping out.

"And what happened? Go on!! Come on the good part is coming right?" Sakura asked with childish glee, making Tomoyo giggle lightly.

"Then suddenly I felt Eriol stop pushing me, as I turned my head and saw him looking down at me with those burning sapphire eyes, that burnt me right to the core with the passion they held in them. Add to that, his eyes also held wisdom and love, but I didn't know whom the love he had in his eyes was for. After for a few seconds of looking at each other, Eriol sat next to me on the swings and we had a few silent moments. There wasn't any tension, just peaceful silence; no one tried to make a conversation." Tomoyo explained, closing her eyes to remember those beautiful sapphire eyes she had grew to adore and love since a child.

"Didn't it feel all awkward?" Sakura asked, making Tomoyo shake her head. "Oh... go on then."

"Next thing I knew, Eriol just handed me a box and told me to open it. I knew what it was; it was the bracelet he had brought earlier. I looked at him and saw that genuine smile on his lips. I couldn't help it but to reach over and give him a gentle hug. I could feel him caress my back and kiss my hair. It felt so right to be in his arms. Slowly, we began to pull away from each other as he took the bracelet out and put it on for me. The bracelet shown so brightly in the glistening moon." Tomoyo said, fingering her bracelet.

"And, that's all he did?" Sakura asked, at the edge of her seat.

"No... I don't know who made the move first, but next thing I know, we both start coming closer to each other until our lips met. It was so magical. No one kisses like him. It was just... wow. Then it got more passionate and I could feel him run his fingers through my hair. I felt so safe. So safe in his embrace. I loved that feeling and I didn't want the evening to end. That was for sure..."

* * *

"After that I took her back here." Eriol said later on in the day, sitting on the cough, across from Syaoran and Jamie who were listening about Eriol's date with Tomoyo. They had already come back from work, and was just sitting around for the time to past by when they would have to go out again and go to Tomoyo's fashion model show later.

"And? Did you fuck her?" Jamie asked, leaning closer making Eriol shake his head disapprovingly. "I rather say making love... fucked her... that seem just wrong. I'm starting to think differently about girls now. I want to make this work with Tomoyo and me. I want to respect her." Eriol said, making the jaws of Syaoran Li and Jamie Lee drop down to the floor.

"Whoa... wait a minute... you actually mean you're going to give up all women just because of one girl? Are you crazy? You know all women are the same; once they find someone better they'll go for the next best thing." Jamie said, making Eriol get mad a little, but quickly calmed down.

"Bite that tongue of yours Lee! Not all women are like that! At least, Tomoyo is not like that! And you shouldn't be talking; you're always doing that to all the females... dumping them for the next best thing. And I think you're changing too; I've haven't heard any girls bitch about you since you started dating Mei Lin." Eriol exclaimed glaring at Jamie. This made Jamie shut up quickly and sit back in his seat, thinking about what Eriol just said about him and Mei Lin.

Syaoran stayed quiet this whole time; looking at Eriol like he's totally lost it, or if he was telling the truth. Was what Eriol saying true; are women not all the same? Looks like Jamie was starting to have doubts about this too now. An image of Sakura quickly flashed through his mind as he saw her emerald eyes shinning, her hair bouncing as she laughed. He quickly shook that idea out of his mind, as he looked away and wondered why the hell he would think of her all of a sudden.

"Hey... isn't that fashion thing soon? Don't we have to get going?" Syaoran asked out of the blue. Once again, he questioned himself, why he would want to go to that fashion show to see Sakura? What was wrong with him? He haven't stopped thinking about her since she fell on him twice. He never thought about a girl this much, so why should he start now? This girl was beginning to haunt him.

"Yea you're right... the show starts in an hour. We better get going." Jamie said eagerly, running up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

"Since when did you want to go to this model show, Syaoran? I thought you said you didn't want to go." Eriol said suspiciously. Since when did Syaoran Li want to go to a place like this? '_Was it because of Sakura and he wants to see her again? Is it because he likes her?' _

"Since I found out Jamie's girlfriend was there and I don't want to see him bitch about us being late." Came Syaoran's lame excuse, but Eriol saw right through it.

"Or is it because you just wanted to see Sakura again?" Eriol asked smugly. Seeing the flash of surprise in Syaoran's eyes, he knew he hit a weak spot. "What the fuck are you talking about, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran spat out. _'How the hell did Hiiragizawa come up with that idea when I only asked when we were going to the fashion show?!' _

"Don't look so shocked Syaoran. I wouldn't be surprised at all when Sakura takes full control of you. Why not try to be in a commitment this one time and stop playing girls? You never know... you might actually find true happiness." The words ran through Syaoran's mind over and over again when Eriol went upstairs to change.

_'Ha... find true happiness... that's a bunch of bull shit. No one can control me... I make my own decisions. There's so such thing as true happiness. I found that out when the one person I actually cared and loved for left me for some jackass. Back then... I thought I knew what true happiness was. I used to cherish those days. Now, there is so such thing. All women are the same; they only care about wealth and fame and nothing else. They only have one purpose and that's to keep my entertained in bed. They don't care if they break your heart or anything... that's why I am who I am today. It's all her fault...' _With that last thought, Syaoran angrily walked out of the mansion and into the car, waiting for the other two to come out.

* * *

Hundreds of people quietly chatted with each other as they waited for the famous fashion model show to begin. Everyone has heard that Tomoyo was a great designer and she was going to prove that statement to everyone in a few minutes. Camera takers were all around the runway, getting ready to take pictures of the latest fashion and getting a glimpse of future designs. Up front, were three guys everyone would know would be there... they were Eriol Hiiragizawa, Jamie Lee, and Syaoran Li.

Eriol and Jamie talked to each other silently, while Syaoran stayed quiet. A lot of things were going through his mind and he ignored all the flirtatious looks he was getting from all the females that surrounded him. Everything seem to be foggy around him, but he didn't mind that... he was trying to clear all the things that Eriol had said to him earlier. _'You never know... you might actually find true happiness.' _

Syaoran clenched his hands tightly until his fists started to turn white. '_Why is that keep on taunting me? Why do I care so much? Why can't someone just tell me why I keep thinking about her?' _He never got a reply; instead, the lights dimmed out and all of a sudden, everyone turned quite. The fashion model show was about to begin. Everyone fixed themselves up and waited for the show to begin.

* * *

Fashion Show............... SRY!!! we really didnt want to write the fashion it. it just got really annoying and we got sick of it. just picture it if you want. think sakuraz wearing a nice dress and syaroan is enjoyin the view just like how jamie is with mei lin. syaoran will start thinkin dirty things and thatz practically all that will happen? ightz? on with the story!!!

* * *

"Here's to Tomoyo for her spectacular model show. You're going to have a wonderful future Tomoyo." Eriol announced; lifting his campaign glass with everyone else and clang their glasses together lightly. Everyone drank the content down, as Jamie refilled everyone's glasses again.

Tomoyo's fashion model show was a success and for sure, she was going to be a famous designer in the future. Eriol had invited everyone back to his mansion for an after party. Everyone was still dressed in their formal clothing. Everyone was now getting to know each other more and more. There was only one person who didn't want to act close, and that one person was Li Syaoran.

"I'm glad it was a success and no one messed up." Tomoyo said, making everyone smile.

"You know the only one who would mess up would be Sakura. But luckily, she was the best one there tonight." Mei Lin said, making Sakura blush prettily. Syaoran looked down at Sakura who was standing right next to him and noticed how beautiful she was when she was blushing. She was still wearing the dress from the show and it outlined her body perfectly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to fall yesterday. I just tripped." Sakura said, trying to defend herself, making everyone laugh.

"So Tomoyo, now that you're done... are you going to stay in Hong Kong or are you going back to Tokyo?" Jamie asked, making Tomoyo think about it.

"I guess I'm going back to Tomeada. That's my home no matter how much I love it here in Hong Kong. I still got my business down there and I can't just leave it. They need me down there no matter how much I try to deny it." Tomoyo said solemnly; knowing it was hurting Eriol.

"But you'll come and visit again, right?" Eriol asked, making Tomoyo look at him right in the eye, feeling shameful for causing the pain in them. "You bet I will." Tomoyo said truthfully, making Eriol smile a little.

"And you Mei Lin dear?" Jamie asked, wrapping his free arm around Mei Lin's waist, making her rest her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm staying here with you of course. I don't want you to cause trouble in the female population." Was Mei Lin's reply.

"Hey you know I'll behave as long as I have you with me." Jamie responded making Mei Lin wink at him. Jamie couldn't help but to kiss her on the lips fully and hungrily.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura all cat called and whistled seeing the little show that Jamie and Mei Lin were giving them. After a few seconds, they both broke apart, as Mei Lin wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and hugged him tightly.

"So Tomoyo's leaving, and Mei Lin's staying. And what about you Sakura? Are you going to stay or are you going back with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, making Sakura smile. "I'm going back with Tomoyo." Was Sakura's simple reply. When Syaoran heard that, he felt a pang of hurt in his heart, and looked away.

"Excuse me... I need to use the restroom." Syaoran lied lamely, as he put down his Champaign glass and walked away from the group.

* * *

Syaoran opened the balcony doors, as he went outside and placed his hands on the rail. He closed his eyes; his bangs covering his amber eyes, and felt the cool air engulf him completely. He breathed in the fresh air and let out a tired yet angry groan out. He looked up at the sky; the moon shinning brightly above him and the little stars watching over the whole world. The crisp air blew gently, blowing on his chestnut bangs that covered his amber eyes a little. Why was he so mad? So Sakura was leaving... it didn't mean anything. They were barely even friends... they didn't know anything about each other. So why did his heart hurt when Sakura said she was leaving? When she said that she was leaving **him**...

"You've been up here for so long I thought something happened to you." A gentle, angelic voice said from behind him, making him quickly turn around and sees the one and only Sakura standing near the door.

"What are you doing here, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, mustering up the cold voice he used to everyone. He turned around so he wouldn't get trapped inside her emerald eyes.

"Nothing, I was just checking on you. Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked, trying her best to control the blush that was forming on her cheeks. He looked so handsome and hot. Sakura's eyes traveled up and down at Syaoran; finally seeing a clear view of Syaoran Li up close and personal.

Syaoran was wearing black pants and black boots. His black turtleneck outlined his toned body perfectly and he had a body of a god. Syaoran also had on a black suit jacket. It blew in time with the wind, letting the black turtleneck show from underneath it.

The moonlight showed Sakura what she never saw before, the beautiful side of Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li Clan. His chestnut locks were messy, but that was his trademark; it made him look dangerous and sexy. Even though his back was turned to her, Sakura could picture his burning golden eyes piercing the sky just by looking at it.

Taking the silence as a 'yes' Sakura stepped out in the balcony and walked right next to Syaoran. She placed her soft delicate hands on the rail and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. Without Sakura noticing, Syaoran looked down and watched her breathe in the air, her body raising when she inhaled and returning back when she exhaled.

He looked down a little further and saw a beautiful bracelet on her wrist. It was a sliver bracelet that looked like vines with cherry blossoms carved from little diamonds and pink diamonds. On the middle, some words were inscribed on it; it probably said Sakura. He took his eyes away from her as he continued to look up into the stars; Sakura doing the same thing.

"It's beautiful tonight right?" Sakura asked, trying to make a conversation, but Syaoran never answered her. "Why don't you talk?" Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran, making Syaoran glance at her quickly, before turning his body completely so he was looking at Sakura, and Sakura only.

It shocked her when he stood up straight and looked at her. He was so much taller than her... she barely reached his shoulders. He was at least 2 heads taller than her. His amber eyes looked down at her, studying her body intensely, making it seem as if he was reading her like a open book.

She felt so nervous when his eyes scanned her body, and the cool breeze wasn't helping her either, it blew her dress flat against her body, making it outline her curves. This made Syaoran stare intensify even more, making Sakura blush and shiver.

Sakura then noticed how perfect Syaoran's lips were, she wondered how it would have been like to kiss him, was it soft or rough? But then she noticed that he never smiled in front of her before. She never even seen him laugh or give out a chuckle. It was so weird... he would look mighty fine if he did.

"You ask a lot of questions Kinomoto, why?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I want us to be friends. I want to know more about you Syaoran. I bet me and you can be good friends, if only you can open up and talk to people. I barely ever heard your voice." Sakura said, making Syaoran glare at her, but it didn't affect her at all. "And might I suggest you stop glaring at me. It might affect other people, but it doesn't for me." Sakura added smartly, making Syaoran glare at her even more.

"Why do you want us to be friends, Kinomoto. You don't even know me, why do you want to be friends with me? I could hurt you so much. You know damn well I'm Hong Kong's number 1 bachelor. Aren't you afraid that I'm going to seduce and get you to bed?" Syaoran's husky voice asked, as he lowered his head towards her, his hot breath tickling her cheek and neck, as Sakura trembled. Was it getting hot around here, or was it just her?

"I... umm..." Sakura shuttered. Great, she had no idea how she was going to reply back to Syaoran. Here he was using his playboy style on her and it was working. In a few seconds, he would have her completely.

"I know you want me Sakura... just say it..." Syaoran spoke his hit breath lingering her neck, making Sakura fall under his spell. He won, he knew it, and she knew it. She was about to give in and close her eyes, when all of a sudden, the doors inside opened and in popped Eriol, Tomoyo, Jamie, and Mei Lin. Syaoran quickly got back up and acted like nothing had happened while Sakura was just burning red. What was wrong with her? She was about to give in to him just like that! How could she fall for it? Did her body want him that much?

"Hey there you two are. Sakura it's getting late. I'm driving you all back to the penthouse." Eriol said, making Sakura turn to them and nod, emotionlessly. She had no idea what was going to happen now. "And after that, Eriol and I are going to get something to drink, you're coming with us Syaoran." Jamie said, making Syaoran shrug. He acted like nothing had happened.

"Come on Sakura, we can come back tomorrow. It's getting really late. You need you sleep. I know you're tired and Mei Lin's coming with us." Tomoyo said, seeing something different about Sakura. What was wrong with her? Why did she take so long to come back down and why was she with Syaoran all alone.

"Yea, alright... let's go." Sakura said, stepping inside the room.

"I'll be down in a few..." Syaoran said, turning his back towards everyone again looking up at the stars. He head an "okay" from everyone, but ignored it, when he thought about what just happened with him and Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran stayed outside a little while longer, and finally decided to come back inside. He shoved his hands inside his pants pocket and looked down at the ground. Then suddenly, something sparkling caught his eyes; it was a bracelet. He bend down and picked it up, looking at it closely. He was right... it did have Sakura's name engraved on the bracelet.

_'She probably dropped it when she was walking back inside. Looks like I have to give it back to her tomorrow. It looked so expensive, wonder who gave it to her.'_ A little anger formed inside of Syaoran when a thought of one of Sakura's boyfriend giving it to her, but he brushed that feeling off quickly. He gently placed the bracelet inside his shirt pocket and walked back inside; the warmth consuming his body.

He closed the door and went downstairs where everyone was waiting for him. He looked at Sakura, as she turned away and a flaming red blush appeared on her face, making Syaoran smirk devilishly in his mind. This was going to be interesting. He knew he had won if they didn't get interrupted, and who knows what they would be doing now if no one had stopped them.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Jackie here again . Sheena took the top part –pouts- that wasn't very nice heh =P just kidding I don't mind the bottom part hahaha..well onto my ranting, yes my ranting hehe . Soooo how has our story being going? I hope you like the description of Syaoran! Isn't he the man of your dreams, wheee

–drools-!!

I personally wanted to thank all of you that reviewed, from the oldest one to the newest! You're all special to me . don't you feel special? Having your own lil space in my big heart haha jk jk, but thank you all!!!

Bit hyper -.- too much sour punches o.O scary huh? Lmao Sorry for the horrible grammar!! We didn't really have time to correct most of it since we rushed to get this chapter up before we went on our trip to Georgia =P me and sheeny is going together with our family!! Well we'll try to update as soon as we can!! Ja Ne

P.S. From both me and Sheena, school's starting soon...OH CRAP!! O.O


	6. Returning Her Possessions to Her

* * *

In a Blink of an Eye

Chapter 6...

Returning her possession to her...

Hey, hey, guess whose back again??? That's right... it's me Sheena. Both Jackie and I are so glad to see you guys all liking our story. So how do you guys think of it so far? Syaoran made his first move on Sakura, and she almost fell for it. Will there be more of this seducing from Syaoran? Hell yea! Like you even had to think about that... Keep reading to see how our favorite couple get together and all the obstacles they have to get through together and alone.

Thank you all for reviewing our chapters! We read everything you write and so happy that you like our story! Don't be afraid to talk to us, we don't bite... at least I don't... Jackie on the other hand... You can write long comments down and we'll still read it, because we love you all!!! Our goal is to reach 100 reviews, and we're slowly getting there! So, all of you thank you for reviewing and keep it up!! We'll try and update as so as possible; that's if Jackie's not lazy and she'll actually check my grammar and work on the story.

twilight-star1

ayumi-dono

Kura-Chan

AnAnimeChickie

Faraaa

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Traison

Japanfan

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto

kawaiitenshisakura

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE

shironeko-chan()

Book Lover990()

Bluesakuramon

tenshi cherry blossoms

AnimeGirlInuyasha

Kawaii Bunnii

MimiGhost

FallenAngel713

blissful trinity

* * *

Thank you all for all those who reviewed to us! Well, ja for now and Jackie's comments are in the bottom! Bye!!!

* * *

Present Time- (Remember, Sakura's telling the story)

"Mommy, did you ever get back your bracelet?" Xiaohu asked, making Sakura nod, smiling. Right now, Xiaohu thought it was so cool how his parents met and they were telling everyone. For a regular child, they would be completely lost hearing what Sakura and Syaoran were talking about, but Xiaohu was pretty advanced for his age. But of course, still he didn't really understand a lot of what they were saying, but at least they met each other.

Everyone in the crowd was so desperate to hear how Syaoran and Sakura got together. They all knew it wasn't love at first sight. Everyone thought Syaoran didn't believe in love at first sight, but little did they know he did; he just had a weird way of expressing and showing it. They knew the story was going to be long since right now Syaoran didn't know what it meant to be in love and it took him a long time to understand it. Yelan looked at his son and smiled happily how much he had changed when he met Sakura. He never cared about anyone, until now. He loved his family and friends so much now.

"Mommy sure did, but mommy did drop the bracelet 2 more times. Lucky for me daddy picked it up every time it fell." Sakura said, making Syaoran think back to those times when he picked it up and looked around for Sakura.

"Xiaohu, Xiaolong, do you know the story about when a guy picks up a bracelet for a girl?" Syaoran asked, looking at their son, as they both held a clueless and blank look on their little adorable faces. "No, can we hear it?" Xiaolong asked, making Syaoran nod, smiling.

"There's this saying that many people believe in finding your one and only soul mate. When a girl drops a bracelet and a boy finds it and clasps it on her wrist, it's like a symbol of a little test that the boy has to do. If the bracelet falls off the girl's wrist and the same boy picks up it again, that boy and girl are destined to be together. That's only if no one else picks up the bracelet. If they do, the boy and girl are not meant to be together." Syaoran stated, remembering the day his wife told him that story.

Sakura looked at her husband with adoration. She couldn't believe he still remember that little story she told him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she and he were fated to be together.

"Did anyone else get to give you back the bracelet, Auntie Sakura?" Mei Lin's daughter, 5 year old, Rae asked, excitedly. She looked just like Mei Lin with the straight black hair that was tied up into pigtails. She had her father's glacier blue eyes and charming smile. With both parent's personality, no one was bored when they were near dear little Rae.

"Of course not sweet heart, your Uncle Syaoran would have killed all the bad guys." Jamie said, winking at his daughter, making Rae squeal in laughter. "You make me sound like a monster." Syaoran said jokingly, making Jamie grin. "Hey you acted like one before you met Sakura." came Jamie's good comebacks. "Fair enough." Syaoran replied making everyone laugh hearing their little guy to guy conversation.

"Auntie Sakura... go on... what else happened now?" Eriol's son, 5 years old, Eli asked, looking at Sakura with his big misty amethyst eyes. He looked just like his dad with the glasses, but he had his mother's gentle eyes. He just got his haircut; he had the mushroom haircut which made him look so kawaii. He was very smart for his age, because he has both his mother and father's genes.

"Well... you all know that you Uncle Syaoran now has my bracelet and..." Sakura continued as everyone got into a comfortable seat and began to listen to Sakura tell the story again.

* * *

"Ahh... where is it? I can't find it anywhere!" Sakura yelled, throwing all her belongings everywhere, as she searched through her whole room.

"Sakura, what are you... whoa!" Tomoyo called out, when she saw a pillow flying towards her face, but quickly moved away before it met for an impact. "Sakura, what's going on? You're destroying your room!" she said again, as Sakura turned around and looked at Tomoyo desperately.

"Tomoyo did you see my bracelet? The one my parents gave to me before they died? Please tell me you have it!" Sakura practically beg, making Tomoyo shake her head.

"Sakura, did you lose it? That's the only thing you have left from you parents. Did you search everywhere, maybe it's in you pocket." Tomoyo said, knowing how important that bracelet was to Sakura. "No, it's not. I searched everywhere, and I can't find it. I remember I still had it on when I was talking to Syaoran last night." Sakura said, about to cry.

"Sakura, don't panic. I'll call Eriol and tell him to look around for it. I'm sure its right under your nose Sakura. Look harder, it's gotta be somewhere. It couldn't have just unclasp from your wrist and walk away." Tomoyo said before leaving, making Sakura nod, as she tried to calm down and sat on her bed, trying to think back to the last time she saw it.

"It's gotta be here somewhere... it's just gotta be here somewhere... please kami-san." Sakura begged, her eyes beginning to get teary.

* * *

"Mr. Li, aren't you going to the meeting that is held in a few minutes?" Syaoran's secretary asked, seeing her boss come out of his room; looking like he was going to leave now. She looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall and noticed it was too early for Syaoran to leave. She always knew that her boss never left his office until around 9 o' clock and right now, it was only a quarter past 5.

"No... cancel that meeting or get Eriol to attend it. I have something important to do." Syaoran said, passing by his secretary; not saying another word to her. '_God... sometimes you just want to fire her ass up for being so organized.'_

Syaoran walked over to the elevator and pressed the down arrow button; waiting patiently for the elevator to come. He only had one thing in mind and that was to see a certain person right now; just the two of them, with no one to interrupt them. He was going to get what he wanted from yesterday and no one was going to stop him... no one... (S: Whoa... spine chilling isn't it... wouldn't you like it if Syaoran thought about u like that? )

He sighed; trying to be patient when waiting for the elevator. Getting impatient, he stuffed his hands inside his pocket and all of a sudden came in contact with something cold and small inside. He pulled out the material out and saw what it was; Sakura's bracelet. He remember picking it up yesterday when she left. This was the reason why he was leaving work to see her. It might cost his work place millions of dollars, but he didn't care.

The elevator doors soon opened, as Syaoran walked inside, leaning on the walls as the doors closed in front of him. He looked over to side and saw the walls made of steel so he could see his reflection. He ran his hands through his messy hair and was pleased at what he saw. He knew he was hated by the male population, but he didn't care... he was loved by the female population and he damn well knew that. The doors soon opened again as he walked out and was in the lobby of his building. He walked over to his Lexes 5000 and began to speed to Sakura's penthouse located in Hiiragizawa Five Star Hotel.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!!! I THOUGHT I HAD MORE MONEY THAN THIS!!!" Sakura yelled, looking at her bankbook. As you all know, she had lost her bracelet, she thought she would have gone to the Hong Kong mall and try to buy one again. She knew it was a rare bracelet, but hopefully they would have it. she looked at her bankbook and nearly died, seeing she didn't even have enough money to support herself for a month.

"Sakura, what the matter?" Tomoyo asked, rushing into the room with Eriol next to her. "We heard you scream. What's wrong?" Eriol asked, seeing Sakura about to cry.

"How did I lose all my money so fast?! I barely have enough money for myself to last a month!" Sakura yelled, showing Eriol and Tomoyo her bankbook.

"Sakura, you haven't been working a lot. You need a job!" Eriol said, looking at Sakura like an older brother. "I'm looking for one, but they don't want me. I don't have the experience!" Sakura spoke, slumping in her bed.

"Don't worry Sakura; everything's going to be okay. You've got Eriol and me right next to you. Even if you don't have money, we'll both support you! Stop thinking so much Sakura; you're tired, why don't you sleep for a while?" Tomoyo asked, brushing Sakura's bangs off her face. "Tomoyo and I will leave you alone, in fact we'll leave the penthouse so you can be by yourself for a few hours." Eriol said, making Sakura nod slowly, as they left her room and closed the door behind them.

"Eriol, I don't think I should leave Sakura behind, what happens if she needs me?" Tomoyo asked when they walked into the living room.

"Let Sakura be, she's stressed out right now. She wants to be by herself and clear everything in her mind right now. You told me about her bracelet problem... that was the only thing she had left of her family and she lost it. I have a pretty good idea what she's feeling right now. Let her have some time alone." Eriol said, making Tomoyo nod, agreeing with him when all of a sudden, his cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry..." Eriol said, taking the phone off his holder and turned his back to Tomoyo as he answered the phone. "WHAT! Where is Li then!? Fine... I'll be there in a few minutes..." Eriol said, closing his phone as he looked sadly at Tomoyo.

"What's wrong Eriol? Do you have to go?" Tomoyo asked, seeing the sad expression on Eriol's face. "One of my clients called and told me Syaoran didn't show up for his meeting so I have to go for him. He knows he can lose millions of dollars by doing this!" Eriol said angrily, running his hand through his silky hair.

"Then go Eriol... I don't mind." Tomoyo said, making Eriol look at her sadly, then come up with a solution. "I have an idea, have you ever been to a meeting?" Eriol asked, making Tomoyo raise a brow.

"You're not suggesting me to come with you right?" Tomoyo asked, backing away from Eriol who had a twinkle in his eyes. "Aww come on Tomoyo after the meeting you and me can go anywhere you want. You pick... even in the bedroom. I won't mind that at all." Eriol teased, making Tomoyo's whole body turn red.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa... what that mouth of yours." Tomoyo scolding playfully, seeing Eriol wink, as he grabbed her hand and left.

* * *

_'Why does everything have to happen to me? Ever since mother, father, and Touya died, I've tried to be strong and independent, but it's too hard. I can't live like this anymore. I need someone who will help me, who will care for me! I can't always take care of myself and act like nothing going on when it feels like the world is going to fall on me. Why did you all have to leave me alone in this world!? Why couldn't you stay here with me!? I wouldn't be like this right here, right now! I thought you all loved me and you all promised to stay with me!" _Sakura thought sadly as she stuffed her head inside her pillow and felt all her powers drain out of her. Her eyes soon began to close when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, waking her up. (S: guess who it is!!! squeals!!!)

She got up quickly when she heard the person press the bell again and got off her bed. She ran over to her mirror and fixed herself up a little before rushing to the door and opening it. She felt a vibe all over her body about something. It was a weird feeling... like her stomach was empty and she felt hot all over. She didn't know who was at the door, but she placed her hands on the knob and opened the door, grasping at who she saw.

On the other side of the door was a man about 24 years old, leaning on the side, with his amber eyes grazing at Sakura. He had a devilish grin outlining his lips as he scanned the woman right in front of him. His hands were inside his pockets and his hair was as usual a mess, but his body form was amazing. Even though he was wearing his suit from work, his white dress shirt was thin, so Sakura could see all his muscles and wife beater.

"Syaoran..." Sakura grasped, feeling her cheeks burn up as she looked at the chestnut haired man right in front of her. All her depression and sorrow in her mind was all replaced with the events that happened yesterday night.

"Well are you just going stand there or let me in?" his deep voice asked, spending chills down her back. Syaoran looked deeply at Sakura and knew she was already falling for him. He was going to get what he wanted in a few moments.

"Uh... sure... come in..." Sakura said shakily, as she opened the door more wider and let Syaoran step into the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sakura asked, tugging her t shirt tightly. "Anything's fine." Syaoran said, turning around to look at Sakura completely. There she was standing right in front of him wearing a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt. Her hair was let down and her emerald eyes shone. But he could detect something walking past Sakura... her aura or vibe he got around her was sad. For a few moments, his eyes actually showed a pang of emotions and he actually cared about her.

"Have a seat... I'll make coffee..." Sakura shuttered, feeling the eyes of Syaoran Li on her as she walked into the kitchen. Was Syaoran actually going to sit and wait as Sakura made coffee... hell no.

Syaoran refused Sakura's offer as he walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter; knowing full well Sakura knew he was sitting there. "Why not sit in the living room? It's much more comfortable... I'll be out in a few minutes." Sakura said, trying to keep her cool. All the hair on her back stood up, feeling Syaoran's eyes move up and down.

"I rather sit here... were you doing something important before I came?" Syaoran asked when Sakura turned around. "No... I had nothing to do." Sakura said masking her face with a smile that she mastered years ago. She turned around and took out two mugs from the cabinet when all of a sudden she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around and grasped seeing Syaoran standing right there.

"Syaoran what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, backing away from Syaoran when she felt the counter on her back. "Do I scare you?" Syaoran asked, his breath lingering Sakura's cheek.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked shakily, as Syaoran advanced closer to her. Syaoran took his last step, as his hard body came in contact with her soft one; sending electricity through both their bodies. "Syaoran what are you doing?!"

"Just say it Sa... ku...ra..." Syaoran whispered emphasizing each part of her name, as he leaned down closer to Sakura. "Syaoran... I..." Sakura said, as she felt Syaoran's playboy spell cast on her. She was losing control of herself and she felt her eyes closing slowly.

Next thing she knew, she felt Syaoran's hands hold the back of her head in place as his lips came crashing down on her roughly and aggressively. Syaoran forcefully shoved his tongue inside Sakura's mouth as he tasted her sweet honey essence. His tongue wrapped around hers as he explored this new territory he had never been before, taking full control on her. Sakura's eyes tightly shut together as Syaoran pushed her back against the counter and pushed his body against hers, feeling her breasts push against his hard body.

Sakura let out a pleasuring moan into Syaoran's ear, as the broke apart from the kiss with the lack of oxygen. Syaoran's lips traveled down to her neck as he sucked on it and left bite marks too. She wrapped his arms around Syaoran's neck and played with his soft hair. Never in her life did she feel like this. Never in her life did she feel so much excitement from a male.

Her sex drive was going crazy and she wanted to be with Syaoran right now. She wanted him to touch her in places where no one had ever touched her before. She forced her body on his as his hands traveled down her body. His hands slowly caressed her sides and his thumb felt the side of her breast making her bit her lips from erupting. Moving to her waist and then sliding down hips and over to the zipper of the jeans where he pushed his hands hard against it making her lose all her control and scream with ecstasy.

Syaoran could sense that Sakura was getting wet and it was time to take this cherry blossom's innocence. He fingered the zipper as he pulled it down expertly. He moved back up where again he captured Sakura's lips harshly. He knew she liked his roughness and he was going to give her the time of her life right here right now in the kitchen counter. He felt her small hands fumble around with his belt and was pleased at what she was doing. Going further, his hands felt her ass as he squeeze them tightly and lifted her up onto the counter making her yelp seeing how strong he was; picking her up like a feather.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked down and saw the hungriness in Syaoran's eyes. Her breathing labor was and she was impatient that Syaoran was taking his time doing what he was best at. She wanted him inside of her now and she wasn't going to wait. She pulled Syaoran towards her by his tie as she flashed him a seductive smile, making him groan inwardly.

"Rough aren't we?" Syaoran teased, his breath lingered her neck as he nibbled on her ear. "I want you now..." Sakura moaned out, loosening his tie before getting it off him and throwing it aside. "Touch me..." Sakura demanded, beginning to work on his neck with a bite mark.

"Patience..." Syaoran spoke, as his hands went under her baby t-shirt and felt her soft skin. He was about to go up further when all of a sudden, Syaoran's cell phone began to ring, snapping Sakura back to reality. Her senses were now awake and realized what she what she was doing was completely wrong. She quickly got off the counter and walked to the other side, as Syaoran growled angrily and answered the phone.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Syaoran growled, making Sakura wince, hearing his tone of voice he used to other people. He turned around and looked at Sakura, making her feel self- conscience as she walked into the living; giving him privacy. As she walked into the hallways, she passed a mirror that was hanging on the wall and saw a glimpse of herself. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess. She looked closely at her neck and saw it was red and had a few black and blue marks.

'_Oh my god... what did I just do... I'm not like this? Why did I let Syaoran do this to me? Why didn't I stop him? What is wrong with me? Do I really want to have sex this much to let him take control of me like this? What am I becoming? I never let any guy do this to me! I never even let them kiss me! Why did I let Syaoran Li of all people touch me like that? And why did I want him to continue and let him go all the way?!' _Sakura thought as she began to panic and went to the living sitting down stiffly.

* * *

"You're tell me that I have to go to Tokyo because I missed one freaking meeting? Are you kidding with me Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran yelled, about to break his phone from angriness.

"Syaoran, everyone has agreed for you to take over your building there in Tokyo. It's not going to be long, like only about a week or so. Besides, I'm going to come along. You're going to lose millions if you don't attend that meeting there. You're lucky I saved your ass today. Where the hell are you right now that was so important you had to cancel your meeting?" Eriol asked on the other phone, making Syaoran smirk, as he reached in his pocket and took out Sakura's bracelet. He walked over to the counter and placed it neatly; visible for Sakura to see it.

"Hey, we're leaving the same day Daidoji and Kinomoto is leaving right?" Syaoran asked, remembering what they said yesterday night. "Yea, that's why I'm coming too. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Eriol asked, knowing full well his best friend was planning something.

"Alright... I'll go to that meeting in Tokyo. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Syaoran said, fingering the bracelet as he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time to go home. "Just what are you planning Li?" Eriol asked his friend, calling him by his last name.

"I'll explain later... I'm coming home now." Syaoran said, closing his cell phone, as he walked outside to the living room, seeing Sakura blushing brightly.

"I have to go now. I enjoyed today, I think we're going to have fun together next time. See you soon babe." Syaoran said, making Sakura fume. What did he think she was... his play toy? Sakura was about to yell at him, when all of a sudden, he caught her lips in his for a few moments, making Sakura shut up. After a few seconds, he backed away and walked over to the door, letting himself out, with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

Sakura just stood there dumbfounded, as she stared at the door Syaoran Li just walked out of. Anger began to boil all over her body hearing what he said. What did he think she was... a slut? He sounded so confident that there was going to be a next time. The tone he used to talk to her send shivers down her spine thinking about it.

That jackass, she was going to yell at him so badly the next time she saw him. Sakura pulled on her hair as she went back inside the kitchen, going back to her unfinished coffee. As she walked past the counter, she noticed something shimmer on the bottom of her eyes. She looked over and grasped seeing it was her bracelet. She quickly ran over and picked it up, examining if it was hers, and it was. How did it get here? She looked for her bracelet everywhere and it was just laying here on the kitchen counter... no way!

All of a sudden, an image of the chestnut, golden-eyed man floated into her mind. He had it all this time! This was the reason why he came here in the first place, not because he wanted to feel her out, but because he wanted to return her possessions to her. She quickly gathered up all her courage and ran out the penthouse, seeing if Syaoran Li had left already.

She pressed the elevator button quickly as the doors opened. She stormed inside and pressed the lobby button repeatedly, almost breaking the button. As the doors opened, she ran outside and looked around, seeing if she could spot Syaoran anywhere, but there was no luck. She sighed deeply... why couldn't he just give it to her in person? She would've thanked him so much. She would make sure next time she saw him; he would know how thankful she was.

As she turned around to press the elevator door again, she noticed a white envelope stuck in between the two doors. She pulled the envelope out as she looked at the gold writings, "To Sakura Kinomoto." Who would be writing to her? Not a lot of people knew her in Hong Kong. She tore opened the envelope and pulled out the fancy card, opening to the inside. There it wrote,

_"I know you saw the bracelet and that's why you're here looking for me now, right? I know it means a lot to you and I'm returning what's yours to you. Next time you see me, I'm sure you'll thank me. I prefer kisses and stuff related to that. We'll continue where we left off from a few moments ago, I promise you that. Til next time babe... Syaoran Li."_

"Damn that Li..." Sakura whispered, almost beginning to get teary. She couldn't help but to form a little smile, as she held the card close to her heart. Maybe this Syaoran Li wasn't so bad. Who knows... maybe she should get to know him more and see how things turn out.

* * *

Author's Note: HEY!!! It's Sheena again, Jackie's being a lazy bum and hasn't worked on this story in weeks!!! This chapter was made by yours truly, me! Jackie didn't even help... damn her. -.-

There's probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, and I'm really sorry if there is. It's 1:34 right and I'm really tired. I've also going through a lot of mixed emotions for this guy I like, so I haven't written my best in this chapter. If anyone know what I'm going through with these feelings, please do help me!

Ahh!!! School's starting and Jackie and I haven't been in contact in weeks. We have new lives now, and we're meeting new people. I wanted to get this chapter out as possible before I'm crammed up with homework. Jackie doesn't know this chapter is being posted up, so maybe next chapter, she'll write it all. I'm outs now... Til next time...

Don't forget to RR!! Thank you!!!


	7. I Like That

In a Blink of an Eye

Chapter 7...

I Like That...

* * *

Hey, it's Sheena again... I don't know what's going to happen to the story now. Jackie and I have lost touch since high school started and we barely talk to each other anymore. We haven't talked about the story in a long, long time. I don't know if she still wants to write it with me, but I'm still going to continue writing this story for you guys. I know updates are taking a really, really long now, but I'm been stressed out with too many things. I just hope soon things will get straighten out and I would have more free time so I can finish this story up. Hopefully, Jackie will feel the same way.

To all the loyal reviewers, thanks a lot for reviewing and saying suck nice things in your reviews. Was last chapter a little bit too rated r? My bad... I was kinda into writing it... hopefully, I won't write anymore of those things again, unless you guys want me to. O.0 continue to R&R and I'll have the updates posted up faster. Chao for now.

AnimeObsessionFantasy

ccsbrat

twilight-star1

Hana Tenshi

anonymous( )

angelmistress9

Kura-Chan

lilc

FLaMEfUL( )

Loveangelli

Kawaiitenshisakura

AnimeGirlInuyasha

azn.viet

erica6060

Lifeandfriends( )

alex( )

AnAnimeChickie

Angel Blossom (chapter 1)

Angel Blossom (chapter 2)

Angel Blossom (chapter 3)

Yhi

Angel Blossom (chapter 4)

Angel Blossom (chapter 5)

Japanfan

sakura( )

sakura( )

Angel Blossom (chapter 6) thanks for the email!!!

pure heart( )

Charles Xavier

* * *

And now... here's chapter 7 for In a Blink of An Eye, made by yours truly, Sheena.

* * *

"Syaoran damn it, don't play around with one of my childhood friends! Sakura's is really important to me! Are you just going to play around with Sakura like what you do with every other female you have ever known and then dump her for the next best thing?" Eriol yelled, after hearing what Syaoran did to Sakura in her apartment.

"What I do to Sakura is none of your business." Syaoran snapped, making Eriol shot daggers at him. If only looks could kill...

"She's my childhood friend. She's like a damn sister to me. If I find out that you hurt her even the slightest bit, I'll have your head!" Eriol shouted, making Syaoran not even faze.

"Wait a minute, are you even dating Sakura, Syaoran? I haven't seen you like this towards a girl before. Usually you'll have her in bed by now. Or have you lost your touch?" Jamie asked, trying to be the referee of the two best friends what were arguing.

"You shut your mouth Jamie. You know damn well I haven't lost my touch. Not yet, but I'm slowly getting her to be. I returned the bracelet that she dropped at my place a few days ago." Syaoran said, making Eriol's eyes widen.

"You mean the bracelet that her parents gave her? She was looking all over the place for that thing. Seems like you had it all this time. I didn't know you were only going over there to return it to her." Eriol said softly, returning to his normal self.

"Take back all you said Hiiragizawa. I didn't go to her place just to try and fuck her up. At least that wasn't my attention. I actually tried to do something nice for Sakura this time." Syaoran said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"Sorry Syaoran. I just don't want to see Sakura hurt like all the girls that you have hurt in the past." Eriol said.

"All forgiven." Syaoran said simply, sitting back down on the sofa of the living room.

_'You have no idea what I'm going to do with dear little Sakura. She'll be mine soon and I'll take the most important thing away from her...' _He thought to himself, but another part of him mind told him otherwise.

_'You're not going to do that Syaoran. You know she's different from all the other girls you have met before. She's unique. You're falling in love with Sakura, and you know that. Don't try to hide these feelings." _

* * *

"Sakura, are you finished packing yet? We're leaving tomorrow. Don't leave anything behind. You won't get it back for a long time." Tomoyo said, as she and Sakura were finishing up packing their things with the help of Mei Lin.

"Yes mother, I won't leave anything behind." Sakura said lamely, making Mei Lin giggle.

"Mei Lin, how come you're not going to come back to Tokyo with us? Is Jamie that irresistible to leave behind?" Tomoyo asked, making Mei Lin blush.

"If you weren't my best friend, you would've been dead by now." Mei Lin hissed, making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh, as they finished up packing their belongings.

"Ok, all jokes aside, is this relationship going to be a fling, or is it turning into something really important?" Tomoyo asked, as Mei Lin took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's going to be serious. Jamie and I have become really close and we know each other like no else does." Mei Lin said sincerely, making Sakura and Tomoyo squeal.

"Hey let's make tonight, girls night out. We can go somewhere since tomorrow we're leaving and won't be seeing each other for a long time." Sakura said, making Tomoyo and Mei Lin nod agreeing.

"How about we get the guys also. We can do go to a night club or something." Mei Lin suggested, as Sakura stayed quiet thinking about Syaoran. Her cheeks began to burn as she thought about what happened with him and her yesterday. She still didn't thank him for returning her bracelet back to her.

"Alright, so Sakura, you call Syaoran and make all the arrangements." Tomoyo said, seeing the way Sakura was deep in her thought; no doubts it was about Syaoran.

"What!? Why me? How come you guys can't you your boyfriends and make the arrangements?" Sakura yelped, turning bright red again.

"Because, we know Eriol and Jamie will go with us. You just have to get Syaoran to go with you. And besides, he won't say no to you. He's too in love with you to say no." Mei Lin joked, making Sakura grab a pillow and throw it at her.

"Come Mei Lin, we don't want to disrupt them talking on the phone. We shall both go outside and leave innocent little Sakura alone." Tomoyo chided, as she grabbed Mei Lin's hand and dragged her out the room, leaving Sakura all alone.

"If you only knew I wasn't so innocent anymore." Sakura mumbled as she took the cordless phone out of the base and dialed Syaoran's cell phone.

* * *

Syaoran lied tiredly on his bed, as his closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He was never at home on a Friday night since he was 12, so why the sudden change? All of a sudden, an image of an auburn haired female flew across his mind. Why the hell was he thinking about this one girl only? He had never thought about a girl this much, never in his life! Why was this girl changing this so much? He had no feelings what so ever for her except for lust, or was it more?

He opened his eyes quickly and got up from his bed when he heard his cell phone ring. Normally, he would just ignore the calls, but he knew that this person was important. He placed a special ring tone for this one person, and this one person was Sakura Kinomoto. He quickly got up from his bed and rushed to his pants where his cell phone was. He looked at caller id and it read Sakura Kinomoto on it in light blue. He cleared his throat before opening his cell phone and answering.

"Hello, Syaoran?" came a scared, yet feminine voice, making Syaoran's heart skip a beat.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Syaoran's sexy voice came into play, making Sakura blush.

"Um... I was wondering, if you were busy tonight. I know it's a Friday night and everything, but..." Sakura tried to speak without shuttering.

"Wanna go out with me?" Syaoran asked simply, knowing that Sakura had a really hard time trying to ask him out.

"You aren't busy?" Sakura's shocked voice asked, making Syaoran chuckle. Sakura on the line began to blush hearing his masculine voice.

"Nothing's more important than you..." Syaoran's flirtatious response came, making Sakura turn 50 shades of red.

"Um, do you want to come with me to a club later on?" Sakura shuttered, thinking how close they would be if they were actually dancing.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll come and pick you up around 7 o' clock, deal?" Syaoran asked thinking about his plan to attack the innocent prey.

"Deal, I'll see you then, bye." Sakura whispered, a smile forming on her face.

"Dress sexy... later." Syaoran persuaded, making Sakura almost drop the phone.

"Bye..."Sakura mumbled, hanging up on Syaoran. she placed the phone beside her and touched her cheek, feeling it was burning. What has she gotten herself into now? She knew she had no control over herself when Syaoran was around her. If they went as far as they did yesterday in her penthouse, how will she survive dancing with himself in a place where teenagers usually had sex? Sakura groaned as she slumped into her bed and covered her hear with her pillow thinking about what would happen tonight.

* * *

Later on at 6:59...

"Sakura, are you ready yet? They're coming for us in a like a minute." Tomoyo yelled, banging on Sakura's door.

"I'm changing. I'm almost done!" Sakura yelled back, putting her top. She looked at herself in her full- length mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a hot pink halter-top. Her black, leather boots reached her knee and showed off her sexy legs. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and Madison walk over to the door. Sakura quickly put on some light pink eye shadow and shinny lip-gloss, before grabbing her purse and walking outside to the living room.

When she reached the living, she stopped suddenly when she saw the sexy god that was standing right in front of her. There he was, wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black denim jacket. His sliver chain was visible on his neck and his hair was gelled spiky. He had the hint of evilness in his chestnut eyes and had the playboy smirk plastered on his face. Sakura felt the temperature around her began to rise up as his golden eyes moved up and down on her.

"Why don't we all look tonight?" Jamie said out loud, breaking the silence between the two.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mei Lin urged, making everyone nod.

"I'll drive Tomoyo, Jamie you got Mei Lin, and Syaoran you're stuck with Sakura." Eriol said, making Sakura glare at the azure haired man.

"What do you mean stuck with?" Sakura hissed, fixing her boot, revealing her slim legs to Syaoran on purposely.

"That won't be a problem." Syaoran said, restraining himself from throwing Sakura on the wall and taking her right then and now.

"Alright, let's go." Tomoyo said happily, as she grabbed Eriol's hand and walked out the door with Mei Lin and Jamie behind them.

"After you..." Syaoran said, bowing down before Sakura when they reached the door; only trying to see her belly button that was visible.

"Thank you..." Sakura said with a little more passion than she had intended to use. She made sure she shook with she got behind her, knowing full well Syaoran was watching her every move. Syaoran groaned inwardly, before closing the door behind him and walking behind Sakura to downstairs where all the cars were parked.

* * *

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that _

_girl twirk that back_

_whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_thas where tha money at_

_whoo _

_i like that _

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

"Wow, there are so many people here..." all 3 girls grasped, seeing how big the nightclub was. Hong Kong's nightclubs were sure different from the ones back home in Tokyo. They looked around and saw multi- flashing colors everywhere and groups of teenagers dancing together. Well, they weren't really dancing together, more like groping each other or having sex with clothes on. The music was bombing loud, as the atmosphere made all the girls want to dance with their guys badly.

_storm bustin threw_

_i see me i see you_

_your body's callin_

_ima put this in tha back _

_ill show you_

_put ya hands up_

_shake it fast on me_

_im lookin for what you need_

_the keys in tha pocket and im ready to go_

_im on fire like a rocket and im ready to blow_

_dont stop get ready drop_

_turn around and make it pop (pop)_

_just drop (drop)_

"Come on Eriol, let's dance." Tomoyo yelled through the loud music and screaming to Eriol.

"Yea, let's go." Mei Lin urged Jamie, as both guys gave up and followed their girls to the dance floor.

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other, not knowing what they should do. They weren't a couple, but this was considered as a "date" right? Syaoran gave up and tilted his head towards the bar counter, making Sakura nod, as they both maneuvered themselves through all the couples dancing together.

They both ordered their drinks and moved over to a table as they watched their friends get horny on the dance floor. In truth, they both wished they were on the dance floor too, but they decided it was too fast.

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_girl twirk that back_

_whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_thas where tha money at_

_whoo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

"How do you like it here?" Syaoran asked loudly, from all the noise.

"It's great. I haven't done this in a long time." Sakura replied, making Syaoran raise a brow.

"You actually been to one of these places before? Aren't you a little too innocent to be in these places?" Syaoran teased, drinking his alcohol that burned his throat.

"I get that a lot. A lot of people mistaken me to be innocent. I'm really not." Sakura said, finishing the content in her glass. She felt something take control of her as she accidentally looked into Syaoran's eyes and felt captivated into them.

"Can I see the wild side of you then?" Syaoran asked, moving closer to Sakura, as she began to play with the sliver chain hanging from his neck.

"If you would only be patient my little wolf..." she whispered seductively, pulling her closer as her lips covered his in a demanding, hot kiss. Hormones took over them as Syaoran pulled Sakura onto his lap and began to caress her long legs. Sakura could taste the liquor inside Syaoran's mouth as they both exploded each other. Her hair ran through his spiky hair, loving how it felt.

_some of tha soldiers widin out_

_got my back against tha wall_

_girl i like that (i like that)_

_girl you feelin me are ya feelin me_

_i can feel the temptation comin over me (comin over me)_

_i can feel the vibration (feel the vibration)_

_off on me (off on me)_

_dont stop get ready drop_

_turn around and make it pop (pop)_

_just drop (drop)_

"Let's go to the dance floor..." Sakura whispered, stopping Syaoran from going up her skirt, when they both separated from each other, making Syaoran nod obediently, like a good little dog. Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him over to the middle of the dance floor. She instantly began to move with the crowd and the music as Syaoran watched for a few seconds in pure hunger seeing how her body moved so perfectly.

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that _

_girl twirk that back_

_whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

_whooa whooo_

_i like that_

_i like that_

_thas where tha money at_

_whoo _

_i like that _

_i like that_

_girl freak that back_

Instincts took over him quickly, and before he knew it, his hands were on her thighs as he molded his body with hers. Her legs danced in between his legs as if taunting him from pure rapture. He groaned when Sakura slide her body up and down from his, making him growl hungrily. She was enjoying the reactions she got from him. How she could make him have a hunger for her doing the simplest things she could think of.

_yeah yeah yeah_

_turn around from tha back and um i like that_

_let me see it from tha front and uh i like that_

_yeah you know how we do_

_turn around_

_come here_

_let me see ya back_

Tonight, they were going to have some fun with each other. They were going to have good, clean, innocent fun... well maybe not completely.

* * *

Well, how did you like chapter 7? I know, it went by really fast again right especially the ending. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes, I've been rushing this chapter for a long time now and wanted to post it up. Is this chapter PG- 13 now? I don't want you guys yelling at me again from writing too lemonly. Tell me what you think about it and please if you can give me some suggestions about chapter 8. My head has been filled with nothing but air these few weeks.

High school is a drag... so many things to do. Good thing I quit my job, so I have more time to do my homework, studies, and the story now. I've been so caught up with relationship problems, I don't know what to think anymore. I can't even sleep without thinking about the boy I like. Dating is not good... don't date!!!! You'll only be confused and hurt. Lol... I'm joking... don't mind me...

Well, anyways... hope u enjoyed reading chapter 8, for In a Blink of An Eye. Don't forget to R&R!!! Love you all!!! Ja, until next time!!!


	8. Learn to Trust Me

In a Blink of An Eye

Chapter 8...

Learn to Trust Me...

HI again!!! It's Sheena again!! So who liked chapter 7? I hope it was to everyone's enjoyment. So Sakura and Syaoran are getting closer and closer... but will they last? Of course not! Something's gotta make them break apart! I know, I'm mean. I'm making animes' most kawaii couple separate, but it wasn't just me... Jackie wanted it too also!! But anyways... thanks to all those who continue to R&R. All your comments are so thoughtful! I helps me want to write me...

singergirl22

AnimeObsessionFantasy

twilight-star1

Bluesakuramon

AnAnimeChickie

Mei fa-Chan

AnimeGirlInuyasha

Cringe

Loveangelli

Pure heart( )

Maixwolfblossom

Azn.viet

Kimiko5

Beccie

Sydni Nelson( )

RubyMstar

Japanfan

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Sakura-jr17

* * *

Well... enough talking... on to the next chapter!!! See me on the bottom! Ja! :P

* * *

"I don't want to go now..." Sakura mumbled, feelings her heart begin to thump fast. She looked out the window of the car, as Hong Kong Airport came into view. Her flight to Tokyo was an hour away, but all she wanted to do was go back to her penthouse.

"It's alright, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be better once we go back home." Tomoyo said, reassuring, placing a hand on Sakura's.

She didn't get the change to see Syaoran one last time. Even though they went to the nightclub yesterday, and she had the time of her life with Syaoran, they didn't really properly say good- bye. All Syaoran did was drive her back home and made out with her for a couple of minutes in the car, and that was it. He knew she was going to leave today, and he didn't even volunteer to come and drive her to the airport.

"Guess he really didn't care about me..." Sakura thought to herself, as she felt her eyes began to water. Why couldn't she have what Madison had? Eriol was so kind that he even brought tickets for himself and decided to go with Tomoyo to Tokyo for a few weeks. She thought Syaoran and her had something going on between them. Guess they didn't. Probably Syaoran was only nice to her was because of the lust he had for her.

"Aww, Sakura, don't be like this. Syaoran's a busy man." Eriol said from the driver seat, looking at Sakura through the rear mirror.

"You mind you own business and concentrate on driving." Tomoyo scolded, making Eriol sweat drop. Man, his woman had many mood swings.

"It's alright Eriol. He was only a friend." Sakura said, choking out the friend part. She wanted so much more than just for be his friend. She didn't do the things she did with her other guy friends.

* * *

She felt the car stop, as she looked out and saw they had already reached the airport. The three of them got out and went to the trunk, taking out their luggage. Normally, Mei Lin and Jamie would have came also, but they both had an important meeting with each other's families so come with them. At least Mei Lin and Jamie had come over to Sakura's penthouse and said their good byes to Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol; unlike Syaoran.

When they walked through the operated doors of the airport and looked around the place. It was so bright inside, and everyone was rushing to their destinations; pushing their luggage carts in front of them. Many family members sat on the available seats as they waited for their planes to arrive. Sakura looked around, trying to see if Syaoran had joked with her and was hiding somewhere, and would come out; surprising the daylights out of her.

"Sakura, why don't you go over to Gate 112 and start lining up. Eriol and I are going to get our luggage checked in." Tomoyo suggested, making Sakura nod. She took Tomoyo and Eriol's bag as she looked for the gate she was suppose to be in. As she walked past each gate, she saw many couples hugging each other as they waited. Sakura felt sadness and anger in her heart seeing what other people had that she didn't have. It wasn't fair, why couldn't she be like everyone else?

* * *

"Dude, you do know Sakura is going to kill you for making her think that you weren't going to come." Eriol said, looking at his best friend, who had a ticket in his right hand.

"She'll forgive me. It doesn't matter." The person replied, as he looked around to try and see if Sakura was anywhere near them.

"Why didn't you just tell Sakura you were going to come with us?" Tomoyo asked, as they waited for their luggage to be checked out.

"I wanted to surprise her and be rewarded for it." the man replied making Eriol chuckle and Tomoyo shake her head sadly.

"Just don't tell her yet. Wait until she's on the plane. I want to freak her out like hells." The man said, before walking away, making Eriol and Tomoyo grin widely.

"I'm sure he's the one for Sakura." Tomoyo said, leaning her head on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol said nothing, but continued to watch the figure's back walking away. _'You promised you won't hurt her.'_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked, when Tomoyo and Eriol headed her way. It was almost time for their boarding, and the line for this plane was long.

"Ah, some guy had too many things in his luggage. Made the whole line wait." Eriol said lamely, as Sakura believe that stupid lie.

"Gate 112 should now begin to process in. Flight 365 from Hong Kong to Kyoto is now ready." The loudspeaker spoke out, as everyone on the line got up and picked up their belongings. Sakura sighed as she began to walk towards the front, handing her ticket to the lady who was collecting it. She turned around one last time, looking around to see the one person she wanted to see, but didn't site the person.

"Goodbye Hong Kong, goodbye Syaoran, goodbye heart..." Sakura mumbled, closing her eyes from letting her tears spill out as she left her feelings for Syaoran in Hong Kong.

* * *

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Sakura looking out the window of the plane.

"Yea, I'm alright Tomoyo." Sakura said, masking her feelings with a fake smile. Tomoyo nodded, as she sat in the back of Sakura with Eriol.

"Miss, would you like anything to drink?" a flight attendant asked her, as she looked up and saw a man about her air, smiling at her.

"No thanks..." she said politely, feelings self conscience as she felt his eyes wander around her body. '_Syaoran...'_

"Are you traveling alone?" the flight attendant asked again, making Sakura begin to get annoyed. Shouldn't he be working instead of flirting with her?

"Yes, I am..." Sakura said, ignoring him now as she turned her head back to the window.

"It's very dangerous for someone as beautiful as you to be traveling by yourself." The man said, making Sakura laugh mentally. His pick up lines were so lame.

"Uh huh..." Sakura waved him away.

"Miss would you..." but the person was cut off short, when Sakura began to fume.

"Listen you, shouldn't you be working instead of Syaoran?" Sakura grasped, as she saw the person standing up with a ticket in his hand and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey babe..." Syaoran said easily, as she looked at the petite woman sitting down on the seat with wide eyes glistening in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quickly, as she got up and gave him a tight hug.

"I came to be with you." Syaoran replied, hugging her back and smelling the scent in her hair.

"You jackass..." Sakura mumbled, pulling Syaoran's head towards her and kissed him deeply, not caring that the whole plane was starring at them. Both their tongues touched each other as electricity surged through their whole bodies. Syaoran pulled her closer to him as Sakura played with the back of his hair. Eriol had a serious look on his face while Tomoyo was taping the two couple in front of her. After a few seconds, Sakura and Syaoran both parted apart, as Sakura giggled lightly while Syaoran caressed her cheeks.

"That was the first time you did that." Syaoran whispered, pressing his forehead on hers.

"I wanted to be bold..." Sakura replied back, making Syaoran chuckle and gave her another kiss; this time not that much passion, but there was still passion in the kiss.

"Uh guys, you should sit down. Everyone's looking at you two and the plane is about to start." Eriol said, as his girlfriend was taping the whole thing. Sakura blushed as she took his hand and dragged him into a seat.

* * *

"So did I surprise you?" Syaoran asked, when he looked at Sakura right in the eye.

"You sure did. I didn't know you were going to come. I felt bad at first because..." Sakura said, looking down.

"That I was just lusting over you and didn't care about you anymore?" Syaoran said simply, as if it didn't mean anything.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said softly, looking up at him.

"No harm done. I know you don't trust me right now." Syaoran replied back, making Sakura being to feel really low.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw she had a pout on her face. His heart ached when she wasn't happy, but why? Why was he being so nice to this Japanese girl? He only wanted her in bed, but why was he beginning to feel guilty? Was it because she was really pure or was it because she was a virgin? Syaoran knew she didn't trust him right now, but she was beginning to fall for him. He needed time before she would feel at ease being around him. Once he earned that trust, he'll have her in bed quicker than him snapping his fingers. Syaoran would throw her out for the next best thing.

_"You're not going to do that... you and I both know that..." _his conscience told him, making Syaoran growl mentally. _"Shut up... you know I can't change. This is how I grew up, I'm not going to change because of just some girl." _Syaoran thought back angrily.

_"She's not just some girl, you know that. She's special and she has the power to control you. That is your one weakness now. Someone else has full control of you. You're starting to fall for her. You can't deny it. Just open you eyes and heart and it will bring you happiness." _And with that, Syaoran's eyes widen. He looked down at Sakura and saw she still had that pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry you saying that Sakura..." Syaoran said truthfully, making Sakura look up at him with those crystal emerald eyes. "Give me time Syaoran. I know I will learn to trust you. I know you're different like how everyone else says you are. You won't go around sleeping with some random girl." Sakura said, making Syaoran's heart hurt. Sakura leaned forward and placed her head over his heart, as Syaoran's heart began to beat really fast. How did she know about his past?

"Syaoran?" Sakura called his name out sweetly, making him instantly wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as he could. "Yea?"

"What are we?" Sakura asked quietly as the plane began to move.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for riding Hong Kong Express. This is Flight 365 from Hong Kong to Kyoto, Japan." Came from the loud speaker as Syaoran thought about what Sakura said.

"You're my girl and no one else's." Syaoran finally said, making Sakura began to blush brightly, but smiled.

"I'm glad..." Sakura said sincerely, closing her eyes and breathed in his manly scent. _"He's mine and no one else's. No one is going to take him away from me." _Sakura thought as she began to drift into a slumber.

* * *

Syaoran's golden eyes began to open slowly, as he looked around and saw he was still on the plane. He looked outside the window and saw the clear blue sky and the white clouds hovering around the plane as it moved. He felt something on his chest, as he looked down and saw a sleeping Sakura on him with a small smile plastered on her face. His arms were wrapped around her waist to give her warmth and protection.

Sakura's arms were wrapped around his waist as if he was a teddy bear. Syaoran lips curled into a smile, as he lifted his free hand and brushed her bangs off her beautiful face. He slowly moved down and placed a kiss on her forehead and cheeks making Sakura sigh peacefully.

"Syaoran... mmm... I love you..." Sakura mumbled, snuggling closer to him, making Syaoran's eyes widen.

"Good thing she was asleep." Syaoran said quietly, not knowing what to do if she were to say that when she was awake.

"Afraid a girl has capture your heart, Xiaolang?" a voice asked from behind Syaoran, as he turned around and saw Eriol looking at him.

"Shut up Eriol..." Syaoran growled, making Eriol put on that evil smile that Syaoran hated so much.

"So I heard you say Sakura's your girl now? Since when did you two start being a couple?" Eriol asked bitterly.

"Since when did you start caring about my relationships?" Syaoran countered back.

"Since you stopped sleeping with whores and went after Sakura." Eriol bit back, glaring at Syaoran.

"I'm not after her..." Syaoran simply said, making Eriol lose his calm completely.

"I swear to god Li, you play around with Sakura's heart and I'll make sure you won't have balls to fuck another girl up." Eriol's chilling words came through his mouth, but not fazing Syaoran.

"Mind your won business. What I do with Sakura is none of you business. She's mine, and no one else's." Syaoran's chilling words came back at Eriol, making Eriol shoot daggers at Syaoran, whose back was now to Eriol.

_"You'll pay for this Syaoran. You don't know how important Sakura is to you. You'll learn your lesson when Sakura is out of your life forever. You won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to what destiny has in stored for you in the future. You'll regret ever using Sakura like this." _Eriol thought.

* * *

Ooooohhh... soooo what did you guys think? Eriol's really protective over Sakura, isn't he? Well, since Touya isn't in the story, there has to be someone brotherly looking over Sakura. Well, Syaoran is starting to have second thoughts about Sakura, but then again he's still has that playboy attitude. What will happen in the next chapter? Who knows...

Well this update was really fast right? My term already ended so I had nothing to do. I quickly wrote up this chapter so you guys won't have to wait another 2 months for the next chapter... well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!!! Don't forget to RR!!! THANKIES!!! JA


	9. In Love? Hell no

In An Blink of An Eye

Chapter 9…

In Love? Hell no…..

Hey… how long has it been since I last updated? Wow… time sure flies when you have soo much homework, class works, and test. Do you people still remember what this story is about? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Jackie… she doesn't even care about this story anymore… I don't know if I should make it my own now, since she doesn't even care about it anymore. I have a little free time right now so I'm going to continue to write this story since some of you don't want me to end it alright? Thanks for all the support of all you guys who reviewed… it really helped me out to continue my determination to finish this story…

twilight-star1

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Maixwolfblossom

Flakita

Mei fa-Chan

MistressMizu

erica6060

heartluv( )

X-Sprinter

Kagome21

Crystalz Tearz

Luna( )

elhina( )

Angel Cherry Blossom( )

Rinoa Leonheartilly

ori-Chan

japanfan

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto

mangaluvajk

Siren( )

Sakura-jr17

lil-cherry-wolf

Bluesakuramon

YingFa-lilWolf-Lover

Sailor Kawaii Chibi Watagashi

blissful trinity

Kimiko5

a.d.a. hikari( )

Sydni Nelson

chanel-chick

PnkMimato72492

And now without any interruption, chapter 9 for 'In a Blink of an Eye"

* * *

Present… (remember, Sakura and Syaoran are still telling the story)

"Mommy, is this why we are now living in Hong Kong now instead of Tokyo? Because at first, you were mad at daddy?" Xiaohu asked, looking at his Sakura. How on earth could his parents be mad at each other? They were always smiling ever since he could remember. He knew they both loved each other, even though he was barely 6 years old.

"At first mommy needed some time to be just with you and leave daddy with his own thoughts." Sakura said, not waiting her little boy to find out the truth so much. After all, he was just a kid, he didn't need to know what really happened.

"Are we ever going to back to Tokyo to live again?" Xiaohu asked again, making Syaoran smile, seeing how interested his eldest son was. He loved his family more than anything else and he would never trade them for anything else in the world.

"Not anytime soon…" Sakura said, making Syaoran pleased with what he heard. He looked at his loving wife and didn't know what he did to deserve an angel like her.

"Come on, let's listen to what happened next. It's getting good…" Jamie said, making all the grown up sit back up again after that little chat Sakura and Xiaohu had with each other.

"Alright, let's see… oh yea… well after we reached Kyoto we had to change planes and…"

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura…" Syaoran gently said, tapping her cheek softly to wake her up. They were going to land soon at Kyoto to switch planes, and Sakura needed to buckle up now. "Five more minutes." Sakura mumbled, burying her head deeper into Syaoran manly chest if that was possible.

"You can sleep later again honey, we need to buckle you up. We're going to land." Syaoran said smoothly. Inside, Sakura heart began to turn into mush hearing Syaoran call her 'honey'. Slowly, her emerald eyes began to open as she looked around and saw the people she was sitting with for the last few hours.

All of a sudden, the light that signaled for their seat beats lit up and caught everyone's attention. Sakura looked around for her seat belt, but quickly felt Syaoran's hands over hers. She looked at him and met his burning amber eyes that hid something from her and she wanted to know what it was. "Allow me." Syaoran said, bending down a little to reach over to the other part of the belt and he gently latched the two belts together and made sure it was too tight yet not too lose on her. He could still smell the fragrance that always lingered around her.

"Thank you…" Sakura said shyly, as Syaoran got back in place and did his own before he took her hand in his. She looked down at their hands and felt chills going up her body seeing how romantic Syaoran really was. She was really falling for him badly and hard. She just hoped when she gives him her heart, he wouldn't throw it away.

'_She's falling for it. It won't be long until she's mine completely and I will have her if it is the last thing I do.' _Syaoran thought, as he looked at their hands latched together on the arm rest. His eyes slowly traveled up on her body, from her flat stomach, to her breasts, to her flawless face. His heart stopped for a second, when his so called good side took over for a few seconds. _'How can you think such cruel things to this innocent girl. Just using her like that as if she was a rag doll to be played and thrown around with.' _He cursed silently, swearing to god that voice was like Eriol's.

"Eriol, is there something wrong?" Tomoyo as she saw the grit Eriol had on his face. Ever since she had woken up from her sleep, Eriol had been tense and a lot of things conjured up in his mind, but he wouldn't tell her what he was thinking about.

"Huh? It's nothing Tomoyo." Eriol said, lies coming out from his mouth as he looked at the couple in front of them through the slit of the chairs. His stomach was churning seeing the disgusted scene of Syaoran and Sakura together. How could Syaoran be so heartless and treat Sakura like that. And Sakura, why was she always so dense and naive? Couldn't she see through that play that Syaoran was acting up?

"Don't think look so cute together Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. See, he and Tomoyo were different. He had a crush on Tomoyo ever since he could remember. When he thought he couldn't have her, that's the only reason why he turned into a temporarily player, but he stopped when he realized the stupid mistake he had done. Now that he had Tomoyo, there was no way he would ever think about turning to that wild side of him ever again. Tomoyo was his life, and he was going to cherish her for the rest of his life, unlike some people who only used girls for his pleasure.

"Yea, cute…" Eriol said, glaring at the back of Syaoran's chair. If only looks could kill, Syaoran's seat would be on fire by now.

* * *

"Finally we got off the plane. I was getting cramps on my legs." Tomoyo cried out, as she ran around the air port like a little girl with Sakura hand in hand. They had gotten off their first plane and had an hour break before they had to get on their second plane. Eriol and Syaoran walked slowly in back of the girls, enjoying the cute sight they were seeing of the girls.

"Eriol, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Tomoyo asked, making Eriol nod, smiling at how irresistible his girlfriend looked like when she was holding her stomach and pouting. "Yea, there's a hot dog place right there, let's go." Eriol said, pointing to the side, making everyone turn to that direction.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo cried out, taking Sakura's hand and dragging her all the way over to the store. "Calm down Tomoyo." Sakura laughed; in truth she was famished also and wanted something to eat and badly.

As they ran to the hot dog place, Sakura noticed a gift shop right next to it and was tempted go to in badly. Tomoyo let go of her hand as they arrived and the smell tickled their noises for them to go into the store. "Tomoyo, order for me, I'm going to go into the gift shop for a few minutes." Sakura said walking away. "Alright, come back soon." Tomoyo said, beginning to look at the menu that was up on top of the cashier surrounded by neon lights.

Sakura walked into the gift shop and was greeted by the security guard. She smiled back and walked inside, seeing all the souvenirs that were in here. She walked around, seeing all the t shirts, name plates, and statues on the shelves. "Everything is so pretty." She said to herself as she looked around and suddenly something caught her eyes near the cashier. She slowly walked over to it, afraid to knock anything down or else she would have to buy it.

Near the cashier, there was a display of color crystal statues in a display box. Everything was locked up so no one could steal it. Sakura looked up and down and saw all the cute little figurines of bears, ducks, and dogs. Suddenly, a little wolf on the side caught her eyes as she bend down a little and got a closer look at it. Sakura realized it was like a scene out of a movie; the wolf was on a base and right in back of the wolf was a cherry blossom tree with pedals on the floor. Sakura was amazed at what she saw and wanted it badly.

"Miss, do you need any help?" a lady appeared right next to her, making Sakura get up. "Yeah, can I see that please?" Sakura said, pointing to the wolf, making the girl nod and take the keys out of her pocket and open the lock to the door of the large box. Slowly, the girl took the figurine out of its place and placed it on the counter for Sakura to examine and touch.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura whispered out, making the lady nod right besides her. "How much is it?"

"Its worth quite a lot since it is made from real crystal and you see how eloquently the figurines are carved out. It's worth 1000 yens." The salesclerk said, making Sakura almost drop the statue when she heard the price. 'There goes my chance of ever buying it.' Sakura thought sadly, as she placed the ornament down.

"What are you looking at?" a masculine voice asked from behind her, as she quickly turned around and saw Syaoran looking down at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh… this just caught my eyes. It looks really beautiful doesn't it?" Sakura asked, showing Syaoran the little wolf.

"Yes, it sure is." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura; he knew she wanted this thing badly.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, as the saleslady place the statuette back away in the box.

"Oh, um… Eriol and Tomoyo ordered your food already. They're waiting for you." Syaoran said, looking back at the ornament. "You go back to them first, I'm going to look here for a while." Syaoran said, making Sakura nod, as she walked out of the gift shop and into hot dog store.

"I'll take that." Syaoran said, turning to the saleslady, making her shock and began to blush seeing how handsome he was. "Okay, do you want it wrapped?" the lady asked as she took the model out and walked over to the counter to find a box that would fit for it. "Yea…" Syaoran said easily as he took out his credit card.

"You must really love that girl." The saleslady said, catching Syaoran's attention. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, raising a brow. "Well, you see that she really like this ornament and instantly you buy it for her. You want to make her happy in any way you can. She's really lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like you. Most girls would do anything for a boyfriend like you." The lady said, as she carefully wrapped the box with a colorful wrapping paper.

"Yea well, she's really special to me." Syaoran said without thinking. 'Where did that come from?' he thought as he cursed himself in the mind.

'_Girls would do anything to get into bed with me, how come this girl is so different. It's like I'm the one who's chasing her, instead of her chasing me. What's wrong with me? Have I lost all my skills? I haven't been with someone for a month now… is Sakura really that important to me? Why do I constantly keep on thinking about Sakura? I know I want her, I lust her… but what else?'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

It scared him, this… what was it called? An emotion that was filling about all the lonely parts in his heart when he was with this girl. He never felt this way for someone before. Never had he told any girl he loved her and meant it. It was all pure bull shit to get them into bed. He knew these feelings for Sakura were not love; he knew that 100 percent, then why was he scared of this emotion? He couldn't say all he had for Sakura was lust, because deep down inside he cherished the ground she walked on.

"Sir, you can swipe your card now…" the lady said, snapping Syaoran out of his internal battle with himself.

"Huh? Oh, alright…" Syaoran said, swiping his card through the little black machine right in front of him. After a few seconds, the lady tore off the receipt and gave it to Syaoran. He quickly signed if and gave it back to the lady as he took the gift and left.

_'Even the saleslady was checking you out and you didn't even check her out. You know she was a total babe. With a smooth talk with her and she'll be screaming you name out in bed. Why did I go for her?'_ Syaoran thought to himself as he placed the gift for Sakura in his bag he had carried with him out of the plane. 'Because you love Sakura. How dense are you Syaoran?' his other self yelled at him, making Syaoran shut his eyes tightly and stopped walking. Why was he talking to himself these few days? Was he having problems now?

"Syaoran, are you alright?" a feminine voice asked from behind him, as he looked up and saw the girl that was hunting his dreams for the past few days.

"I'm better now that you're here." Came his playboy response again, making Sakura instantly blush. "Stop being such a flirt!" Sakura cried out, making Syaoran smile a little.

"Did you get anything at the gift shop?" Sakura asked, as she made a daring move and held his hand in

hers, making Syaoran grasp quietly, but quickly regained his posture.

Syaoran was about to answer Sakura, when all of a sudden, Tomoyo and Eriol came out of a store and called them over. Sakura quickly let go of Syaoran's hand and ran over to Tomoyo to see what she had gotten. Just then, Syaoran noticed something dropped from Sakura, as she ran over to Tomoyo as she saw a shining item on the floor from where Sakura was standing a few seconds ago. He walked over to it quickly and bent down to pick it up. He realized it was that same bracelet he had given back to Sakura a few weeks ago. She had dropped it again?

"Sakura…" Syaoran called out, as Sakura and Tomoyo turned to him to see what he was going to say. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and held the bracelet right in front of her face, making Sakura's eyes widen. She quickly pulled up her sleeve only to see her arm was bare of a bracelet.

"Silly… how many times are you going to drop this bracelet?" Syaoran asked, as he gently clasped the bracelet back on Sakura's wrist.

"Thank you Syaoran. Again you found my bracelet. I don't know what I'll do without you." Sakura said thankfully, as she hugged Syaoran tightly before letting go. "You'll never have to." Syaoran sly reply floored her badly. "Ohhhhh… Sakura you are in trouble!" Tomoyo said, laughing at her best friend seeing how badly she was falling in love with this chestnut haired man.

"Guys… it's time to go back in line before the line starts getting longer." Eriol interrupted the outrageous love scene right in front of him.

"Eriol's right, let's go Sakura." Tomoyo said, making Sakura nod, as they both walked off together, leaving the guys behind them.

"If I had a barfbag, I'll use it right now…" Eriol said icily, looking at the guy whom used to be a guy with a good heart.

"You shut your high hole before I shut it for you Eriol. I told you once, and I'll tell you again… leave my fucking business with Sakura alone!" Syaoran argued back, with the same amount of detest in his voice like Eriol's.

"She's done nothing to you, why the fuck do you want to ruin her life?" Eriol asked bitterly, looking at Syaoran right in the eyes.

"What I do with her is none of your business. She's not you girl or your sister, so you have no right telling her who she can and can't date." Syaoran said with a smirk forming on her face.

"She's not yours yet either. You act like she's your girlfriend. Just you wait; I hope you and Sakura would get together. And I hope you will break her heart and you leave her." Eriol said, walking away from Syaoran, leaving him stunned.

"And why is that?" Syaoran inquired, wanting to know that this guy was thinking of.

"So you'll see what you're not going to have for the rest of your life." Eriol's cold, harsh words hit Syaoran, making his eyes widen.

* * *

Wow… finally I'm done writing this chapter. Yes, I know… this chapter was very boring. I'm sorry, I haven't been in the mood with writing these past few months. So much has been going on and it's just me trying to come up with everything now. I know this seems really fake. I mean, I'm making everything so mushy and seem like a fairy tale, I'm sorry if you think so too. Anyways… I'll try to continue writing soon. I'm sorry for taking so long to update and didn't make it your worth while with this crappy chapter. But please, continue to RR… until next time… ja! 


	10. Preparations

In A Blink of an Eye

Chapter 10

Preparation…

* * *

JACKIE IS BACK! Yes yes… the hyper author of this story is back and I'm with Sheena again once again. Haha… she had to do all those chapters, but I helped… don't listen to her complain about me in all those chapters. Anyways… thanks to all those who reviewed! This chapter came up extra fast because of our lack in working on the chapter. Hope you enjoy… and thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 9…

a.d.a. hikari

AnimeObsessionFantasy

twilight-star1

YingFa'sEvilSide( )

ra-chan

Mei fa-chan

Pinaygrrl

leesuh( )

ori-chan

Angel Blossom

Kawaii lil' Cherry Blossom( )

PnkMimato72492

writers-dream93

CcsBlossam

erica6060

maixwolfblossom

lil-cherry-wolf

trinity87( )

* * *

So here it is… chapter 10 in 'In a Blink of an Eye.'

* * *

It had been a few days now since Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol had arrived at Tokyo. Everything seem perfectly normal; Sakura and Tomoyo were living together in Tomoyo's house, Eriol began to work in his hotel again, and Syaoran went to meeting everyday from morning to night.

Eriol still didn't trust Syaoran with Sakura and took every chance to be with them to make sure Syaoran would not do anything he would normally do to a girl. Syaoran on the other hand was gaining the upper hand. He knew he was winning Sakura very easily, and maybe this week, he was going to accomplish his mission. Sakura was still as dense as ever and still didn't see through Syaoran's plays. She was confused herself; was she in love with Syaoran or was it all just lust?

* * *

Sakura lied in her bed in the middle of the afternoon as she looked out her window. She was so bored; no one was home. Tomoyo quickly began working at her fashion industry again, trying to make new dresses for Sakura to try on. Eriol was also working again, but he was working in his hotel and she didn't want to bother him. Her friends were all busy so she had no one to hang out with. Who else was there? Wait… there was one more person… her so called 'boyfriend'. Was Syaoran even considered to be a boyfriend? Sure they had made out many of times and did things together, but they never really agreed to be in a relationship.

Sakura rolled over to her nightstand and went to her phonebook. She scrolled all the way down to Syaoran's name and fought an internal battle with herself whether of not she should call him or not. 'He's in a meeting Sakura, you can't disturb him.' Her mind screamed at her. 'But you are technically considered his girlfriend, you can interfere with him and he won't be mad at you.' Her mind shouted again. Sakura groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow and breathed deeply.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked out loud, not really expecting an answer from anyone. Just then, she felt her phone on her hand began to vibrate, as she quickly took her face off her pillow and looked at the caller id, seeing the name; her heart began to pound deeply. (guess who it is…)

"Hello?" her voice came out shakily, knowing her heart was going to come out of her chest feeling it pound so hard.

"Don't tell me you just woke up." A masculine voice said, making her heart begin to shake with ecstasy.

"Don't be so silly. Aren't you suppose to be working right now?" Sakura asked, looking over at her clock seeing it was noon already.

"Na, its lunch break right now. I had nothing better to do but talk to you. I couldn't get you out of my mind for the last few hours." Syaoran spoke, not knowing what was coming out from his mind. It was like his heart was controlling what came out of his mouth the past few days since he had gotten to Tokyo.

"Are you working too hard? Your voice seems too tense." Sakura said worriedly, hoping he wasn't working too hard.

"It's just kind of confusing working with these people right now. I'm not used to their style of working." Syaoran said, spinning on his chair so he was looking out at the window; seeing the whole city of Tokyo right under him.

"Don't overwork yourself though. I don't want you to turn all old with grey hair." Syaoran heard her melodic voice, and instantly all the burden he had built up just vanished into thin air.

"Hey are you busy tonight?" Syaoran asked, using his business tone on the phone, making Sakura laugh.

"Would you stop sounding like you're trying to make a deal with me?" Sakura said, laughing the tone of voice he was using on her.

"Okay, okay, I'll lighten up, but seriously, are you busy tonight?" Syaoran asked, getting up from his chair, and stuck his free hand in his pocket; his amber eyes burning with determination.

"Nope, I'm free tonight, why?" Sakura asked, even though she had an idea what he was planning to ask her.

"Silly, I want to take you out on a date. I've realized me and you never had any time to be alone. Eriol and Tomoyo are always with us. I just want some time for you and me to be together, get to know each other a little better." Syaoran said, even though he didn't know why he wanted to know more about her.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you." Sakura said, trying to sound like she wasn't too needy, but deep inside, she really wanted to go.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00. Dress formally please." Syaoran said, making Sakura gulp nervously.

"Syaoran I don't want you to waste so much money on me though. Can't we just go for pizza or something like that?" Sakura asked, but quickly shut her mouth. She quickly realized that Syaoran wasn't like any guy, he was a fucking billionaire. Of course he wouldn't eat such things.

"I know, but I really want to take you to this place. Maybe we can go for pizza on our next date." Syaoran's response shocked her, hearing there would be another date.

"There's going to be another date after this one?" Sakura asked, knowing she shouldn't have asked that question to him.

"Of course there would be, isn't there?" Syaoran asked, making Sakura blush. "Yea, there's going to be one." Came her simple answer.

"Good, sorry Sakura, I have to go now. I got to get back to my work. I'll see you later alright?" Syaoran asked, looking at the big stack of paper sitting on his desk waiting for him to read them.

"Alright, until tonight, bye…" Sakura said lightly, a little sad they had to stop talking. "Bye…" came Syaoran's voice, as they both hung up on each other.

* * *

"What am I going to wear tonight?" Sakura asked herself, as she got off her bed and went to open her closet to look what type of dresses she had.

"This is what I get for not listening to Tomoyo about dressing more feminine." Sakura scolded at herself as she saw that all she had was jeans and pants in her closet.

"I'm going to regret this…" Sakura said to herself, as she picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's cell phone number.

* * *

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, stopping at her paper works, when her cell phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Tomoyo I need your help." came Sakura's nervous voice, making Tomoyo raise her perfectly shaped eye brows.

"I'll be glad to help you Sakura, but what is it?" Tomoyo asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Syaoran and I are going on a date tonight…" Sakura tried to say, but was quickly cut off by Tomoyo's squealing.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky Sakura. What do you need help with? Wait, I know, you don't have a dress to wear am I right, or am I right?" Tomoyo asked, making Sakura sweat drop, seeing how well her best friend knew her.

"Yea, that's the problem." Sakura answered, hoping Tomoyo wasn't busy right now.

"You're just in luck Sakura, I just finished my latest creation. Come down to my work place and I'll set you up and everything." Tomoyo said excitedly, closing all her documents on her table and computer.

"Aren't you busy right now though Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, as she began to look for some decent clothes to wear outside.

"Nope, I got nothing to do right now. Come over quick and we'll get started." Tomoyo said, making Sakura smile.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you big time." Sakura said excitedly.

"As long as you tell me what happened on the date and we're even." Tomoyo said, making Sakura laugh, hanging up, as she began changing.

* * *

Sakura walked on the beautiful streets on Tokyo, seeing how the scenery had become so much prettier with the cherry blossoms beginning to bloom on the trees. Tonight, she and Syaoran would go on their first official date. This meant so much to her; this was going to be her first date in her whole entire life. She had always waited for the special someone and she hoped that Syaoran was the one for her.

She came to a stop as she saw the right light change to green and the car began to speed up. She stood there silently and waited for the light to change when a couple of women appeared right next to her, with shopping bags in their hand, gossiping about the latest thing. Sakura paid no attention to what they were saying, until she heard Syaoran's name from their mouth.

"Did you hear the famous Li Xiaolang is right here in Tokyo." A woman said, making all her friends grasp.

"You mean the Li Xiaolang, China number 1 bachelor?" another woman asked, making all the females squeal.

"I heard he has someone right now." The woman said, catching Sakura's full attention.

"How long do you think he'll stay with her?" one of them asked, making Sakura frown.

"Who know, Li Xiaolang doesn't keep his women more than a month. I heard this one was going to be a fling also." The 1st woman said, making Sakura angry.

"I heard that Li Xiaolang only uses women to warm his bed. Once he has had enough of the woman, he throws her out for the next best thing in his life." The women gossiped, as the light turned red and everyone began crossing, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Even though he does that, you got to admit, Li Xiaolang is sexy. I wouldn't mind if I warmed his bed up for him every night." One of the females said, making Sakura feel disgusted.

Sakura closed her eyes and began to walk even quicker than ever. She passed through the group of gossiping women and hoped what they said were all lies. Syaoran wouldn't do that to her; would he? Just then Sakura realized, she really knew nothing about Syaoran, nothing about his past or what he used to be like. Suddenly, Sakura was about to change her mind about going on the date with Syaoran when she looked up and saw she was already on the front doors of Daidoji Fashion Designs.

She felt her cell phone ring again, as she took her phone out of her pocket and answered the phone, not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Hello?" Sakura asked, as she looked down at her shoes, her heart sinking.

"Sakura where are you? I have the clothes ready for you. Syaoran is going to drop to his knees seeing you in this dress." Came Tomoyo's excited voice. "I'm coming up now Tomoyo." Sakura said, not knowing if she should still go on with this date or not. "Alright, hurry up." Tomoyo said, hanging up.

Sakura looked up at the building and took in the deep breath, going through the automatic doors of the building. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 20th button, as the door closed and reflected Sakura's reflection since it was metal.

"Would Syaoran ever fall for me?" Sakura asked, as she looked at herself. "Tomoyo and mother always said I was beautiful, but does Syaoran think like that too?" Sakura asked herself again, as she bend closer to the doors and fixed her bangs a little to see the outcome. When she moved her hands away, her bangs came right into place again.

The elevator soon came to a stop and the doors slowly opened, revealing all the hard workers that worked for Tomoyo. Sakura walked out of the elevator and walked towards Tomoyo's office, greeting everyone she came into. She knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in' from Tomoyo's voice as Sakura walked inside and saw her best friend taking out an expensive dress from the dress clothe bag.

"Sakura, you're finally here!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pulled Sakura towards her desk and showed her the dress that almost knocked the breath out of Sakura's lungs.

"Well? Do you like it? Sakura!" Tomoyo blinked and waved her hand in front of her best friend's face, tilting her head at the dazed look set upon her face. "Sakkkkurrra? You in there?" She bit her lip gently and set the dress across her desk, turning and gripping Sakura's shoulders gently, trying to snap her best friend out of her astonishment.

"Wha-What?" Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo, biting her bottom lip gently before glancing back at the beautiful dress draped over the table. This dress was definitely her key to getting Syaoran completely tonight, but then again, could she ever really get Syaoran to open his heart to her…? Frowning, Sakura shook her head to rid of the horrible ideas before looking up at Tomoyo again. "It's so beautiful, Tomo, thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed thankfully, sniffling from Tomoyo's kindness, what would she do with her best friend?

Tomoyo smiled kindly in a motherly way and patted Sakura's hair, pulling her friend closer and hugging her gently. "You're welcome, and this is what best friends do for each other right?" She winked and brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face before turning towards the dress again, running her hand over the wonderfully made dress. "So…are you willing to wear this for tonight?"

"Of course! How can I not? I mean look at how beautiful it is and I have nothing else to wear anyways. Syaoran did say to wear something formal afterall." Sakura sighed and smiled cutely, "Besides, I think it's lovely and I don't know how to pay you back, Tomo."

Tomoyo giggled and shook her head, "It's not problem and didn't I tell you to pay me back by tell me everything about your date." She winked and raised an eyebrow, "Each and EVERY detail that happens tonight. Mmm, now go change!." She smiled brightly and picked the dress up gently, pushing Sakura out of her office and towards the changing room before shoving Sakura gently into one of the booths and leaning against the wall across from the booths.

"And don't even think of running away before I see you in the dress…I think I have the perfect jewelries to go for the dress anyways." Tomoyo grinned mischievously, refusing to let her friend go without her knowing how the new design fitted and felt. Never mind the dress, she wanted to see how her friend looked for her date tonight, she refuses to let this one date go to a waste!

"Right right…" Sakura mumbled and pulled her clothes off, pulling on the dress quietly before staring at herself in the mirror that was put in there for the convenient of the models dressing. She looked wonderful, but she needed some of Tomoyo's help with it, was it really suppose to look this way? The dress itself was wonderful, but wasn't it showing a bit too much?

Sakura fingered the dress gently, biting her lip and running her hands over the silky light pink material that wrapped her form beautifully, the top half of the dress was strapless to show Sakura's small, delicate shoulders and neck, down her back were small crisscrosses of strings all the way down to her lower back, showing enough to please Syaoran tonight but still leaving enough for the imagination since it stopped right where her back met her ass.

The lower half had the sides of the gown were split open to almost the top of Sakura's thighs, giving her special man tonight a pleasurable view of her long, well shaped legs, adding to that was the small designs of cherry blossoms along her dress that was designed with sparkly dust-like materials, making the cherry blossoms almost come to life when she stood in the right position. (J: this paragraph and the paragraph before it was going to be one, but I hate big, huge paragraphs so yeah…split time .)

Sakura tilted her head and pulled at the gown gently before sighing and glancing towards the exit of the booth, "Tomoyo, are you sure this is how it's suppose to look?" Sakura called out, a light blush staining her cheeks as she stepped out of the changing booth, glancing around at the awed looks everyone was giving her, which made her blush deepen at least ten times more. "Tomoyo…?" She whispers, fidgeting slightly and pouting at her best friend, reaching up to tuck her auburn hair behind her ear.

Tomoyo stood there, stoned and gaping at her friend. "SAKURA, IT'S ABSOLUTELY RAVISHING! LOOK AT THAT EVERYONE! HELLO I SAID LOOK!" Tomoyo yelled out, glaring at her workers for defying her order, making most of her workers snap their eyes from their current work station to the beautiful emerald eye girl, "Ye-Yes m'am, it's absolutely ravishing…" The workers whispered, fearing for their lives and their paychecks.

"See? It's wonderful, you're going to make Syaoran Li, the number one bachelor drool allllll over the table." Tomoyo giggled and smiled happily.

Sakura nodded slowly, paling and glancing around, laughing nervously. "Uhh…um right, ah hehehe he-he he…" Blinking, Sakura tilted her head at Tomoyo, "Um…Tomoyo, did you just say 'ravishing'?" She stared at her friend with a incredulous expression on her face as Tomoyo nodded, tilting her head, not seeing anything wrong with her use of language. "Oooookay, now I definitely know you've been spending way too much time with Eriol…" Sakura teased, almost completely forgetting what she was wearing until a worker walked past her and Tomoyo and complimented on the beautiful evening gown.

"Oh right! Is this alright? I don't want to be too fancy for him…but not too casual looking either." Sakura bit her bottom lip, making it pouty and red, sighing tiredly from all the stress her new relationship with Syaoran was making her go through (J: sooo much like Sheeny right now with her bf haha) before glancing down at her dress again, fingering the silky material gently, looking up at Tomoyo after a few seconds. "So…?"

"It's fantastic." Tomoyo finally calmed down and said, reaching out to grab a hold on Sakura's hand, holding it in her own hand. "You don't need to worry so much, I'm here to help you, so don't worry, Sakura, I mean you look like you could faint from the stress." She murmured quietly, sighing. "It looks wonderful and as a gift, I'm giving you that dress, free of charge." Tomoyo smiled cutely and winked teasingly at her friend. "Just don't worry and have fun tonight…oh and when is the date? I want to stop by and help with everything before you leave hehe."

Sakura smiled and nodded, feeling slightly better. She should enjoy her 'special' night with Syaoran, shouldn't she? She deserved it anyways and Tomoyo was right. She was definitely going to enjoy it, but then again, she was awfully nervous…at least she doesn't need to think about the rumors she heard until later on.

"It's at 7, so come at like 5 or 6?" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, glad that she had such a good friend on her side.

"I'll see you there then. Oh, do you want to take the dress with you now or do you want me to bring it over?" Tomoyo blinked.

"Um…you could take it, knowing me, I'll probably ruin it before I wear it." Sakura pouted and sighed. "Well…I'll see you at 5 or 6 then?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled at Sakura, watching Sakura go back into the changing room to change before taking the dress once Sakura was done and waving her best friend goodbye for now.

* * *

Tomoyo drove down the block quickly, biting her lip in worry and fear that she was too late. Quickly she glanced at the digital clock in her black BMW. _Holy Shit! It's 6:34, already? Oh.My.God. Sakura is going to throttle me!_

She shook her head and pressed on the gas pedal even more before slowing down when she saw the house they were both sharing and turning a quick, sharp right into her drive way and hitting her brakes quickly, making her body lurch forward roughly in her seat before grabbing the bag next to her that contained the dress and some jewelries she picked out for Sakura.

"Oh God. Oh God. Shit, Sakura is going to kill me." Tomoyo kept mumbling, trying to find her keys until the door was yanked open angrily by a certain emerald eye woman that stood there, glaring at her best friend.

"5 or 6! 5 or 6!" Sakura screamed, waving her arms above her head madly. "TOMOYO! It's 6:45 for Pete's Sake! What were you thinking!" She yelled angrily, towering over her cowering best friend. "I can't believe you! I was all joyful because this was suppose to be the best night of my life and you go and ruin it by being LATE! LATE I SWEAR…UGH!" She huffed out some more until she ran out of breath, panting slightly from her anger.

"Aah, but if we continue to stand out here, we'll have even less time. Now c'mon Sakura, we have to hurry! You can bitch at me all you want afterwards, but right now it really is NOT the time for it." Tomoyo yelled back and pushed Sakura into the house, telling her to go into the room while she closed the door.

After closing the door and making sure it was locked, Tomoyo practically ran into Sakura's room and pushed her down onto the seat in front of her makeup table. "Now…we are definitely going to make you look special for him tonight." Tomoyo smirked evilly and turned Sakura around, digging through the bag she bought with her until she felt a small makeup kit touch her finger tips; grabbing it, she pulled it out of the bag and set it onto the table, opening it and working with quick, diligent hands that were used to the makeup applying business.

Quietly and quickly, Tomoyo applied a creamy, tanish color foundation that matched Sakura's skin tone perfect. After that she pulled out the eye-shadows and applied a whitish, ivory shadow to her eyes evenly, making sure it was perfect for her tastes until taking out a light, shimmering pink eye-shadow and putting it on top of the white, ivory eye-shadow, making the first layer of eye-shadow as her base coat. Once she was done, she put some mascara on Sakura, as well as some pink lipstick with lip gloss over it.

After putting the final touches on Sakura's makeup, Tomoyo made Sakura turn around and grabbed some fresh cherry blossoms out of her bag and placed them onto the desk in front of her while she combed out Sakura's hair. She continued with that until she decided it was enough and went on to weave the cherry blossoms into Sakura's hair, making them stand out beautifully. After she was done, Tomoyo stepped back to observe her work.

"Wow…it really looks good, Sakura." She smiled and leaned over Sakura, looking at her through the mirror. "You're gonna knock Syaoran out tonight." She giggled and pats Sakura's shoulder before standing up and stretching. "Now…for the final touch," Tomoyo winked and smiled, "Your dress!" She pulled it out of the bag and handed it to Sakura, giggling. "Well I'll leave you to change now."

* * *

Stepping out of the room, Tomoyo left Sakura to get dressed. Right as she glanced up at the clock to check the time, the bell rang and at this, Tomoyo called out for Sakura to continue and not rush while she went out to open the door. She gaped in surprise and blinked at the figure of her current lover standing in front of her, his hair flying wildly in the wind, his clothes looking like they had seen better days.

"Eriol! What are you doing here!" Tomoyo quickly stepped aside and let her boyfriend into her house, closing the door behind him and turning to face him, feeling the urgent, nervous vibe coming from him easily. Looking up, Tomoyo saw the serious expression set into her boyfriend's face and this made her stomach churn unpleasantly. "Eriol…?" She whispered, frowning and walking towards him, placing a hand on his cheek, cupping it. "Are you alright?"

Eriol frowned and shook his head before nodding before shaking it again, "Ugh, I don't know! All I know is that I'm not the one you should be worrying about! Where's Sakura!" He yelled out, glancing around anxiously with slight fear and almost…regret.

"Yes?" Sakura stepped out of the hallway, fixing her dress and blinking at the savage looking Eriol, gasping softly. "Eriol! What happened to you?" She paled and rushed over to her friend, staring at him with concern shining through her emerald eyes.

Frowning, Eriol shook his head, "It's not me you're suppose to be worried about! Worry about Syaoran, he needs us right now, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked in confusion and frowned, staring at her friend, paling even more if it was possible, her lips quivering. "W-What do you mean by that…?" She whispered weakly, " Eriol…what happened! ERIOL TELL ME!" Sakura yelled, clinging to the front of Eriol's shirt, shaking from the fear running through her body at what happened to her beloved man. "Eriol! Please what happened!"

Standing stiffly, Eriol paled and lowered his eyes to stare into Sakura's own gem-like ones, feeling himself tremble inside from the tears leaking from her eyes, but outside his face and body stance was completely blank and lifeless. "…Syaoran…he was…" He mumbled out, practically incomprehensible except to the two standing mere inches away from him.

Slowly he began over again, willing himself to stay calm, but it could be easily seen that he was slowly losing his cool, "…Syaoran, he was…He was in an accident, Sakura…" He whispered piteously as he watched the world shatter around his fragile, delicate friend. "I'm sorry, Sakura…"

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW!

JACKIE'S BACK NOW! After much yelling at her, she finally agreed to work on the story again! YAY! You saw how hyper she was up there when she wrote to you people. The story will be much better now, now I have a perverted and dramatic mind on my side… haha… just wait until she sees that!

Well… for all those who said it was quite predictable… did you ever predict that that was going to happen? I don't think so, ha.

So what will happen now? Who knows… you people have to keep on R+R if u want to see what will happen next… until then… ja

R+R


	11. Emergency Room

In a Blink of an Eye

Chapter 11

….

Yes, yes, yes, I know what you are all thinking… what is this story about again? I'm really sorry that we haven't updated in months. We've been busy with school and everything else in life. In fact, we don't even know what happened in the last chapter. But anyways, thank you all that still want to read this story. We'll try and get more chapters up now. Remember to R+R at the end okay? Ja -

O O O O O O

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

AnimeObsessionFantasy, ori-chan, PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, leesuh, Pinaygrrl, Angel Blossom, ra-chan, adahikari, erica6060, japanfan, twilight-star1, loveangelli, blissful trinity, FlowerLover, fan, Rinoa Leonheartilly, lil-cherry-wolf, this person, Bubbzy, Sakura, MistressMizu, sirenmidnight, Light's Blue Blossom, LadyAkina, CherryFreakyFunK, litod3vil

O O O O O O

Once in a life time, Eriol had known a young, lively and bright woman that could brighten up a person's life by just being there in the same room. All she did was smile and laugh, cheering everyone up like how the sun lights up the world. This woman's name was Sakura Kinomoto.

However, in a matter of a few seconds, everything that made up this young lady's world shattered before her eyes and it was caused by just a few simple words that would have no meaning or feeling behind in a different way. If only she didn't hear those words coming from her friend's mouth then she would still be whole and unbroken…She would be the way everyone hope she was, she would be doing what she always do…brightening up people's lives.

But she couldn't ignore the words that came from Eriol's mouth, telling her that her beloved, her first love, Syaoran was in an accident. After that, the questions came flying into her head. What if he was dead? Where was he? Is he alright? Why did this happen? Why wasn't I there? Why wasn't I comforting him?

The questions wouldn't stop coming, they wouldn't stop bothering her until she closed her eyes, the tears coming down her cheek and decided to forget everything. She felt herself fall forward and someone catching her in their comforting arms, holding her safely as she let herself go, allowing herself to be swallowed by the darkness surrounding her. This was her place for now…she couldn't deal with the idea of Syaoran hurt, she couldn't be the strong one right now…Right now, all she wanted to do is rest…and that is exactly that she planned to do.

Sakura sighed tiredly and held onto Eriol, hiding her face in his chest, snuggling into him before she fell limp, surrendering to the feeling of helplessness as she promised to go see Syaoran after resting and getting over the general shock. Aah…she still had to ask Eriol what happened, but for now…she wanted to do nothing…

O O O O O

"Oh my god; Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she watched her best friend fall into the arms of her boyfriend and fainted. The news had shocked her also, she couldn't believe that Xiaolang was now in the hospital, and no one knew if he was still alive or dead. She felt sorry for her best friend; seeing how much she was looking forward to her first date in many years. Why did she always have to stuffer? Was god really that cruel to her best friend? How much more pain and suffering could she take?

"Tomoyo, we have to go to the hospital right now. I'm sure Sakura will wake up during the car ride. Come on!" Eriol exclaimed as she picked up the light weighted woman up and carried her out the door and into his black Lexus. Tomoyo quickly ran to the other side and got in the back seat as Eriol laid Sakura's head on Tomoyo's lap and made sure she was comfortable enough. He quickly slammed the door and quickly rushed to the driving seat. He fumbled with his keys and jabbed the key into the slit where all of a sudden the car turned on. Quickly driving to the main highway, his eyes went back and forth from the road onto the mirror that focused on the two ladies in the back seat.

"Sweetie, please wake up, Syaoran needs you right now." Tomoyo whispered, knowing Sakura couldn't handle the news that they had just previously received from Eriol. She gently caressed Sakura's cheek and held her tears in, seeing how vulnerable her friend was in. Tomoyo looked outside the window as everything seemed to be such a blur due to Eriol's swift and slick driving. She didn't noticed just how fast they were really going until she looked at the meter and saw the high number the red pointer was pointing to.

"Eriol, please slow down. We don't need anyone else going into the hospital at a time like this." Tomoyo yelled as she noticed Eriol pressed on the breaks a little but still kept a fast speed.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I just have to get there as soon as possible for Sakura's sake. I'm sure she wants to know how Syaoran is doing just as much as how you and I do." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo with a reassuring smile.

"Syaoran…" came a faint mumble as Tomoyo looked down and saw Sakura's brows furrow from anger and fear. Sakura's hands clutched together tightly and soon turned white due to how much strength Sakura was using. "Please don't go…" Sakura whispered at the end before going blank again.

O O O O O

Sakura's Pov-

"_Syaoran, where are you?" I called out as I looked around in a pitch black place. I could barely see anything and the cold atmosphere wasn't helping at all. I hugged myself tightly to try and get body heat, as I walked straight hoping to at least find someone or something that could help me get out of this weird place._

"_Sakura, over here…" a masculine voice called out from the side as I turned to that direction and looked around to find that source that was calling out. I knew that voice; only one person had such a voice like that one. "Come on slowpoke. You'll get lost here…" the voice called out again as shinny, blazing amber eyes appeared from the darkness. Suddenly, I realized it was him… Syaoran…_

"_Syaoran! Where are you going!" I called out as I ran towards the direction his voice was coming from. I could still see those two pairs of shinning amber eyes piercing through the darkness watching my every move. I was so close when all of a sudden everything turned pitch black once again. "Good bye Sakura…" came a whisper as the coldness once again surrounded me again as I dropped to the ground and tears glistened down my cheek. "Please don't go…"_

O O O O O O

3rd Person's Pov-

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as both Tomoyo and Eriol jumped from the sudden wake up in their friend. Sakura looked around to examine where she was only to see she was lying on her best friend in the back of someone's car. She touched her cheek and felt it was freezing cold and tried to remember what had happened just before she went into the state of unconsciousness.

She looked out the window and saw a big white building where many people kept on coming in and out of. She hated this stupid building. This building took her family away from her. This building never brought good news to her; only bad ones. Then she realized why she was at this awful place, her boyfriend got into an accident. How was Syaoran right now? Was he alive or dead? All these questions ran through her head once again and made her dizzy.

"Sakura, don't think so much or else you'll faint to the impact on your head." Eriol said, as he held out a hand for Sakura and pulled her out of the car. Quickly the three of them rushed into the hospital and walked to the front desk for information and where about of their friend. The lady looked up from their paperwork and noticed how Sakura was dressed so differently from Tomoyo and Eriol. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was everywhere on her face, yet she still looked beautiful and her glamour dress glistened under the light.

"Miss could you please tell us, where the patient, Xiaolang Li is? I got a phone call telling me he got into an accident." Eriol said as the nurse nodded and rolled over to her computer and began to type Syaoran's name in. her eyes moved up and down as she scrolled around and finally looked back at Eriol and said, "Your friend is currently still operating. The emergency room is just down the corner to the right."

"Thank you, miss." Eriol said quickly as the three of them rushed to the emergency room and looked at the red light that was still on. They all took a seat on the provided chairs and kept on looking when the light would turn off.

"Is he alright right now?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she held onto her dress tightly. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she thought of the idea that Syaoran would never wake up again.

"He'll be just fine Sakura. You have to have faith. Syaoran needs us all right now." Eriol said, as he gave Sakura's hand and squeeze and let go.

"Sakura, why don't you wash up in the bathroom? Syaoran wouldn't want you looking like a mess when he wakes up and looks at you." Tomoyo suggested as she wiped the crystal droplets on her friend's cheek. Sakura nodded slowly and walked down the hall and went into the girl's facility.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted with how she looked like. She turned on the sink and cupped a handful of water and slapped it on her face. She did this a few times before finally stopping and grabbing a tissue and wiping herself dry. She looked again once in the mirror and seemed to be a little replenished, but her eyes were still fiery red. She raked her hair in order to try and keep it tame and look decent and walked out the restroom.

OOOOOO

Eriol looked up as he saw his friend come back, looking a bit pulled together than she did before. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked with a concern tone, worried about his friend's mental health after dealing with the news he has to bring to her himself.

Shaking her head, Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo in one of the white plastic seats that lined the walls outside of the emergency room. She was worried sick and felt nauseous from knowing that her boyfriend was in that room, seriously injured. How could she feel well at this moment? Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, biting her lip that was completely rid of lipstick after she washed off everything in the bathroom.

She was too tired to look pretty at the moment and too mentally exhausted to think of anything that was related to Syaoran's promised date tonight. She would have liked it better if she brought along with her a change of clothes instead of wearing this dress that was too overrated for the hospital. Everything was going great before her hopes were completely shattered with the sudden appearance of Eriol earlier tonight. But she couldn't possibly make her friends worry anymore than they already are, so what she did was lie…however no one told her how horrible she was at it.

"I'm fine, Eriol." Sakura said, opening her emerald eyes, looking over at her friend quietly. Her body began to tense before she forced it to relax under her friends' observing stares.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and shook his head, murmurring something about not saying anything about how horrible she was at lying. She was grateful because it was one of mental walls she should hold up against her crumbling mental stability right now. To act as if nothing was wrong or that she was about to have a mental breakdown as one of the things that was saving Sakura. She would be bawling her eyes out again on the hospital floor or fainting like she had at home earlier if it wasn't for her friends.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo frowned and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder, pulling her into a protective embrace that she knew her friend desperately need right now. "How about telling us what happened so Sakura would stop making up the worst scenarios possible?" She murmured softly, rubbing a hand against Sakura's shoulder, trying to quietly comforting her by showing her that there were still others there for her.

Eriol watched the two girls silently before sitting up straight from his early tired slouch, shaking his head. "I don't really know all the details of what happened…I just happened to be there at the right time after everything happened."

"And what do you know then?" Tomoyo frowned, just wanting to know what happened so it would calm Sakura down a little bit.

He ran a hand through his raven colored hair, leaning over with his head hanging between his legs in a defeated pose. "It happened in a jewelry shop nearby our company, in the city. I was driving there to get something I ordered a few days back and Syaoran just happened to be there so I asked him to pick it up for me since he was going to go there anyways…" Eriol sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand over his eyes, frowning darkly.

"…He went there, got whatever he got and was about to leave when some robbers came by, planning to rob the place. And you know Syaoran…even though he's a cold bastard he has this stupid pride shit where he believes everything is his goddamn business so he butted it and refused to allow the robbers to do anything to the shop clerk. Everything seemed to end when he did some stupid thing to protect the girl. However, the fucking moron didn't see the second robber who pulled out a goddamn gun…and to say the least you probably know what happened…" Eriol explained in a rush, his tone going from tired and exhausted to angry at his friend's stupidity to tired and sad again.

"I just can't believe what he did…" He whispered, looking over at the emergency room quietly. "Why the hell is he always so stupid and rash when it comes to things that you're supposed to think about. Yet he's always so cool and calm with things you don't think about!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "It's the way Syaoran thinks, you can't blame him, you know. He did save that girl's life after all, even though he did risk his own to begin with." She glanced at Sakura and hugged her more, rubbing her back gently.

"See, Sakura? You have to be strong for Syaoran, he needs you to believe in him!" She murmured urgently, trying to cheer her friend up. "I'm sure that Syaoran is stronger than we're giving him credit for, he'll pull through this, right Eriol?" Tomoyo glanced up at her boyfriend, biting her lip, her expression begging him to agree just to help Sakura through her depression.

Nodding, Eriol agreed with Tomoyo even though he doubted that Syaoran would just suddenly heal because of Sakura's faith in his recovery. "He would pull through, Sakura. Don't be afraid, it's our Syaoran we're talking about here. The guy pulls through every hardship that I saw that blocked his way to becoming an even better person. He's just Syaoran…"

Sakura looked up and nodded silently, wiping her tears away with a hand, sniffling as she sat up straight, looking at her friends determinedly. "I'm sure he'll be fine…I believe in him like you two do…" She smiled weakly and held her hands in her lap, forcing it to stop shaking from the trauma she went through in the last two hours. "He'll be fine." She whispered to herself more than to anyone else, making it seemed like the more she said it to herself, the more she would believe in what she was whispering.

And all Eriol and Tomoyo could do was sit by and watch their friend in her depression over her boyfriend's condition. If only they knew how Syaoran was doing so they could at least comfort her now.

It did seem like someone was listening to their silent thoughts up there in heaven because right when the tension in the air became overly unbearable, the emergency sign was switched off. The soft beep echoed throughout the whole hallway as Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura stopped everything and got up from their seats. The trio waited patiently in front of the door for the doctor to come out and tell them about Syaoran's current condition. Soon enough, the doors opened, letting out an eerie creek as a young ebony hair doctor emerged from the dark room silently with a professional air around him.

OOOOOO

Well, that's all for this chapter. I know you all waited like 5 months for this crappy chapter… sorry to disappoint you all. But have no worries, the good chapters are coming soon. Just have to be patient when things start moving faster. And we might be chapter to story to rated M due to some scenes that we might want to put in, in the future chapters. Hope you all don't mind. Thanks for reading and don't forget to press that little purple box at the bottom for reviews and comments. Thanks again…


	12. An Elevator Up

In A Blink of An Eye

Chapter 12

An Elevator Up

O O O O

Hello, hello to all. Well, what did you think of the last chapter of Syaoran in the hospital? Kind of interesting don't you all think? Well, onto the next chapter… lets see what's going to happen to the guy everybody loves, Syaoran. Thank you to all who read and kept helping us throughout the whole time. We love you and want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Special thanks to:

FlowerLover, LadyAkina, Pinaygrrl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, animeroxmyworld, Mei fa-chan, MunChixD, litod3vil, tien-chan, Carmela-chan, Artistic, Akira Ruyiko, cherriblossomxz, asiangirl668, CherryFreakyFunK, japanfan, Light's Blue Blossom, blissful trinity, Animefreakofnature, Princess Cherry Blossom, Very Crazy Cazzy aka Jersey Princess, sparkle00, personwithnoname, KawaiiQuerida-chan

* * *

O O O O

_Present Time: _

"Daddy!" Xiaolong cried out, running towards Syaoran and hugging him tightly on one leg, crystal droplets dripping down from his bronze skin. Loud sobs was heard from the little dragon as he latched himself on his father's leg and wouldn't pry himself off.

"Xiaolong, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly, as everyone stopped listening to the story and looked at the boy who was fussing over something seeing that he was crying very badly. With a big, red question mark on top of Syaoran's head, he picked up Xiaolong and rubbed his back fatherly and tried to calm the poor boy down.

"I don't want you to die. Don't go!" Xiaolong looked at Syaoran with wet, big, emerald eyes. "I'll be good! Forever and ever!" he bellowed out and threw himself tightly on his daddy, crying around on his father's white dress shirt.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and saw she had a soft smile on her lips as she saw how much her little boys loved their father so much. She looked at the scene in front of her as her husband tried to calm down their littlest child with gently actions and words.

"Xiaolong, I'm not going anywhere, anytime. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I'll always be here looking out for you son. You don't need to worry about such silly things. Dry those tears of yours now son." Syaoran said tenderly, as he took his thumb ad wiped the tears trailing down on Xiaolong's petite face. He nodded uncertainly and hugged his dad tightly, knowing that the man he looked up to so much would never lie to him ever.

"Hey buddy, think of it like this; if daddy does leave you, you get to live with your Uncle Jamie." Jamie said proudly, smiling and showing off his white straight teeth.

"Daddy…" Xiaolong mumbled about to cry again as he rested his head on Syaoran's chin. "I swear to you Jamie Lee, if you weren't my best friend I would so kick you where the sun don't shine at all and kick you out of my house right now." Syaoran hissed out as she rubbed his son's back again and glared at his 'best friend.'

"Hey, who said Xiaolong is yours if Syaoran and Sakura do leave?" Eriol asked, as he got up and folded his arms. Sakura sweat dropped and listened to the argument. Did they both forget she and Syaoran were right next to them right now?

"Well first of all, I'm related to them. So if they do go, the kids get sent to me! And second, I'm so much more responsible than you. You do nothing but sit there and act like a big lump of log." Eriol yelled out, making Tomoyo and Mei Lin laugh at his predicament. Syaoran sat back down right next to Sakura and held Xiaolong closely to him as he leaned closely to Sakura and whispered to her, "This is pretty interesting isn't it? They're talking about us dying already."

"I know our kids are adorable and everything, but do they really want us to go that badly?" Sakura asked, with a frightened face. She looked back at her 2 best friends and asked them, "Tomoyo, Mei Lin, shouldn't you stop them?"

"Are you crazy, of course not. I want to see who gets your adorable kiddies when you do go." Tomoyo said excitedly and as turned back and watched her husband arguing with Jamie. "Go Eriol!" Tomoyo called out, rooting her husband to continue.

"Just who did you put to take custody if you and Syaoran do leave?" Mei Lin asked, looking at Sakura. "Come on Jamie! You have a big mouth, put it to god damn use!" Mei Lin shouted out, making all the grown up sweat drop.

"Ha, ha… daddy looks so funny with his silly face!" Rae squealed out, clapping her hands together seeing her daddy with a red face and expression.

"Go daddy go!" Eli chanted out as he jumped up and down making his hair fly up and down as he watched his father act for fiercely.

Suddenly, both adults stopped what they were doing and saw all eyes on them. Both Eriol and Jamie looked down and saw their son and daughter enjoying what they were seeing. They both quickly stopped and laughed nervously, trying to apologize to the crowd. They both quickly took their seat and looked down at the grass; red with embarrassment.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa how dare you such language is front of everyone especially the kids. Do you not have manners!" Tomoyo yelled out as she grabbed Eriol's ear and yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eriol called out, not being able endure the pain his wife afflicted on him.

"Jamie Lee, I just hope you know you'll be sleeping on the cough for a very, very long time." Mei Lin said simply, glaring at her husband with deadly ruby eyes. Jamie, of course was too scared to even say anything anymore and just nodded his head like a good little boy.

"Sakura, continue your story now." Both Tomoyo and Mei Lin said as they turned to her and saw a frightened Sakura looking at them strangely. She never knew her best friends were so cruel and harsh to their other half.

"Oh, right. So as I was saying… Doctor Okuda came out of the emergency room. I was worried sick about Syaoran…" Sakura murmured, smiling softly at the children gathered around her as she continued with the story.

* * *

O O O O

_Past Time… _

The door of the emergency room slowly opened as a shadow emerged from the back and walked slowly towards Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Sakura gulped slowly as she looked at the doctor that came out from the darkness and looked down at her. She had to admit he was very handsome. He was around his twenties with foggy grayish- green eyes. His hair was a mixture of gold, brown, and black tresses that stopped right above his eyes and him look dashing and dangerous at the same time.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor?" Tomoyo asked out in the blue, as Eriol glared at the doctor who caught his girlfriend's attention.

"Are you the relatives of Syaoran Li?" the doctor asked, as he looked at the three people standing right in front of him, one quickly caught his eyes.

"I am his cousin. How is he doctor?" Eriol asked quickly, since Sakura didn't say anything in her state right now.

"He's resting right now. The surgery was performed and we took out a bullet on his shoulder. It was a good thing that the robber had bad aim or else it would have been near his heart." The doctor said, eyeing the auburn hair lady whose eyes shone after hearing what he just said.

"When can we see him… doctor…" Sakura asked quickly, looking around for a tag on his blue clothing. This was the best news that she had ever heard in her life. Her boyfriend was alright, and he's doing perfectly fine now. She wanted to see him so badly right now and had to restrain herself from pushing the doctor aside and rushing into the emergency room to see Syaoran herself.

"Okuda, Takiko Okuda. We'll be sending him to one of the private rooms upstairs. You can see him for a few minutes but you have to leave after half an hour, the patient needs his rest." Takiko said, with a dashing smile, hoping he would catch her name in the process.

"Thank you doctor. Come on girls, let's get up there before run out of time." Eriol said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much!" Sakura bowed politely in front of Takiko as she quickly walked over to the elevator to the top floor where all the patients rested.

"Anytime…miss…" Takiko said, eyes the emerald eye beauty as she walked away. _'God, she's beautiful.'_

* * *

OOOOO

Stepping into the elevator, Eriol looked back at the other two girls as he stood in the back, leaning against the elevator's wall as Sakura pressed in the highest floor. All three adults waited patiently as they felt the gravity push them down while the elevator went up.

Sakura turned away from the other two, standing right in the middle of them as she stared up at the eerily lit numbers as the moved from one floor to the next, going steadily to the highest level. She remained silent as she played over the events of the day to herself. It seemed as if this was taken out of a movie rather than her actual life. Sighing quietly, Sakura closed her eyes, trying to relax as her anxiety grew as the elevator continued to travel further up.

Looking over at her best friend, Tomoyo frowned and glanced at her boyfriend before looking back at Sakura. She stood there quietly behind Sakura and next to Eriol. She tried to figure out a way to cheer Sakura up. She did notice, however, that Sakura was tensing up more than usual and that she seemed paler.

With noticing all this about her best friend, Tomoyo couldn't just let is slip away and not worry about her friend; that was until Eriol placed a calming hand onto her shoulder. She looked up at him worriedly and frowned. "Don't…" Eriol mouthed to her. Tomoyo only stared back and looked back at Sakura. "Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura shifted slightly, showing that she acknowledged Tomoyo.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Tomoyo." Sakura murmured gently, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder at the other two. "Why?"

"You just don't look well…I mean, maybe you should go home and rest rather than stay here…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in return and frowned. "But I want to be here, Tomoyo. Syaoran is hurt!"

"I know…" Tomoyo sighed and looked down at the floor, frowning and trying to figure out a way to tell Sakura to go home before looking back up. "I just think that you need some rest, Syaoran wouldn't want you to be exhausted over him, would he?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'll think about it, Tomo…"

"But…" Tomoyo started out before she felt Eriol's hand on her shoulder tighten a bit. She frowned at him disapprovingly before leaning against him, closing her eyes. Grabbing onto her boyfriend's shirt, she tried to convert the worried feelings she felt for Sakura to him.

Eriol rubbed her shoulder reassuringly in return and kissed her on the forehead before smiling weakly at Sakura. "Sakura, Tomoyo is just worried about you. I believe what she said is true; Syaoran wouldn't want you worried sick over him. I think he would rather have you well rested and healthy when he awakes."

Sakura turned around slightly and looked away from Eriol. "I know that, but like I said, I'll think about it later…"

Eriol nodded in understanding, smiling at her gently. "Of course you do know, Sakura…We're just stating our concerns to you."

Nodding, Sakura turned back to the elevator doors. "Thank you, Tomyo…Eriol." She whispered softly as the doors opened, revealing the top floor which was normally reserved for more 'privileged' patients. This meant that the whole floor was decorated as if it was an expensive hotel rather than just a hospital.

Everything on this floor was made to the tastes of the rich. All the things that was on the floor were either a pastel color or completely white. Even the waiting room seemed to be intricately decorated; with white marble floors, white leather sofas, and a dark, rich looking wooden coffee table, and the T.V. there was a plasma TV.

As Tomoyo and Sakura stared in shock at the floor, Eriol just continued on, walking to his best friend's room. He was, after all, used to this kind of lifestyle and was not affected by it at all. As a matter of fact, Eriol was completely unfazed by it, he was surrounded by all of this at an early age and it was nothing compared to his house.

Shaking their heads, Sakura and Tomoyo walked quickly after Eriol, whispering to each other. They were still looking around as they stopped in front of the door Eriol was standing at.

"Is this where he is?" Sakura asked, whispering softly, her posture showing how nervous she was again.

Eriol nodded in return, pushing his glasses up and sighing. "Yeah…Sakura calm down, he's fine. The doctor said so, stop getting so nervous."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it…my boyfriend was shot today!" Sakura wringed her hands, sighing and looking down at the floor.

"How about you go inside first and see him? So you can make sure that he's fine…" Tomoyo smiled encouragingly as she rubbed Sakura's back gently, pushing her gently towards the door. She looked over at Eriol and nodded slightly, signaling for him to open the door and not argue with her about it.

Eriol just frowned in return and opened the door quietly, holding it open for Sakura and letting her in before stepping back out. He returned to Tomoyo's side and closed the door silently behind Sakura. "Are you sure it's alright to leave her alone? She might have a mental breakdown at see him…"

"She'll be fine, Eriol." Tomoyo smiled weakly and reached up, caressing her boyfriend's face gently. "I know that you're worried about her, I'm worried too, but now that I see how serious she is, I think it's better for her to deal with it."

"…Alright…" Eriol answered hesitantly.

"She'll be fine, Eriol." Tomoyo leaned up to kiss him on the lips softly. "Believe me…Sakura is stronger than we all think."

"Mmm, I know…" Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist, glancing at the door, wondering what was happening behind the door at exactly this moment.

* * *

O O O O O

Author's Note: Well… what did you all think? I know for a fact we both forgot everything that happened in the chapters and messed everything up badly. High school has been a bitch and it's so tiring. Hopefully, we'll have the next chapter up….. soon… please continue to R&R. We loved you all so very much, Bye bye!


	13. A Maid Position

In a Blink of An Eye

Chapter 13

A maid position

Um… how long has it been already? We're really sorry for not updating quickly, but many things has happened throughout these past few months. There aren't enough hours in a day anymore. Well enough talking… thanks to the following for reviewing.

Sakura Mei Yunalesca, PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, bAbYgUrL08, Novice Named Jack, midnight's-fantasies, Chloena, sillysinny, Sakura-and-Syaoran-Li, Mei fa-chan, VampireJazzy, rema, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, Miyuki Tsukada, CherryFreakyFunK, ffgirl-07, MistressMizu, Lady Kenley, Pinaygrrl, emina, x-CherryAngel-x, meow-mix23, AnimeObsessionFantasy, blissful trinity, cheery blossom, lil no name, dan99, Mezumi Azuma, jasmine, dancingwindforever, xKawaiixIndox

And now… Chapter 13.

O

O

A few hours had passed since the operation had ended. The doctors had told them not to stay in the room for too long, and they had to leave in half an hour. Sakura entered into his room, and felt a cold, frightening feeling. She kept strong and walked over to the bed that he was lying on. All she saw was him covered in blankets with the drone sound of the machines in the back. She sat next to him and brushed his messy hair aside, but it went right back in place. That was his trademark, his messy hair and his burning amber eyes. Sakura smiled sadly and brushed her finger over his smooth cheek.

"Syaoran, open your eyes." Sakura said lightly, hopping he was just playing with her. Tears blurred her vision as she tried again to call out to him, but had no avail. He was still unconscious, and god knows when he would wake up again. She always looked up to him as a strong confident man as if nothing could take him down, but now she knew she was terribly wrong. He was human, just like her… just like everyone else. And today, she has almost lost him.

"Sakura, you need your rest. You can come again tomorrow." A gentle voice from behind her said softly. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and knew right away it was her best friend trying to make her feel better.

"I don't want to leave him, Tomoyo. What happens if something happens to him while I'm away?" Came Sakura's response, as she held Syaoran's hand with her owns. Tears fell from her beautiful face, as she whimpered his name out heartbrokenly.

"I don't think Syaoran would like it if he saw you the way you are right now, sweetie. Why don't you go home, change, take a shower, and get some rest. Syaoran needs to see the happy you in order to recover. Seeing you this way right now will tear his heart apart if that's the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes." Tomoyo's reason made sense, as Sakura got up and kissed Syaoran on the forehead lightly.

O

Sakura touched the doorknob and held her breath as she opened the door slowly, allowing the light from outside penetrate inside the room. From the outside, she could hear all the machines that were on, beeping every few seconds, making sure Syaoran was still alive. She had always hated the hospital. Every time she came, this place took away someone that she cared about very deeply. She did not want to lose another person in her life anymore. It was just too painful to relive it all. But here she was again, not knowing if Syaoran was awake or not. She was about to go in when she heard a voice that made her want to cry.

"Ow! You do know that I'm still injured right!" came a voice, as Sakura pushed the door wide open to see what had happened. Once she came inside the room, she saw Syaoran on the bed with a nurse wrapping his shoulder. The sight of Syaoran injured tore her heart, as she watched him wince from time after time from the pain he was enduring.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out, as both the nurse and Syaoran turned towards the door, and saw Sakura running towards him quickly and crushing him into a tight, tight huge. Knocked out of breath for a few seconds, Syaoran soon realized what has happened, and smiled softly, seeing the auburn hair female crying her eyes out on his wrapped up shoulder.

"Hey, stop crying… you know I don't like it when I see your pretty little face in tears." Syaoran cooed, as he rubbed her back gently; listening to the petite girl cry her eyes out.

"I… I thought were you were dead. I... I thought I would never see you again." Sakura cried, burying her face in his chest, inhaling deeply trying to calm herself down.

"I'm right here baby. You know it'll take much more than a little bullet to kill me. Besides, without me here, who would take care of you? Who would pleasure you?" Syaoran whispered the last part to her ears, as she blushed prettily. She looked up to him and smiled weakly, pulling his head down to brush her lips over his. Wrapping his good arm around her waist, he pulled her closer; feeling her breast on his chest. Groaning down his throat, he began to feel excited only to be interrupted by a cough.

"Mr. Li, I'm glad you're feeling better, but you should still rest. You need to heal that arm of yours." Dr. Okuda said sternly, not liking how close the two couples were. Acting like it did not affect him, Dr. Okuda cleared his throat and stated, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Kinomoto. Didn't I tell you, he was going to be alright?"

"Thank you so much for treating Syaoran, doctor. I don't know how to repay you." Sakura said happily, as he felt Syaoran's grip on her tightened. She looked up to his handsome face and saw a glare aim towards the doctor. '

Raising an eyebrow at Syaoran's jealous glare, Dr. Okuda ignored him completely and turned to face Sakura completely, smiling gently at her. "You're very welcome, Ms. Kinomoto. Unlike some people, you actually appreciate me saving Syaoran's life." Dr. Okuda quickly looked over at Syaoran and walked over to Syaoran's bed and took the papers at the end of the bed, looking over the information that the nurse left behind for him.

Sakura followed the young doctor with her eyes before Syaoran tugged her closer, causing her to look up at him. "What is it, Syaoran?" She blinked her innocent eyes up at him as Syaoran leaned down closer to her. "I don't trust him, Sakura."

Sakura frowned in reply and glared at him. "How can you say that? The man just saved your life!" Sakura whispered quickly to him, frowning disapprovingly.

Syaoran frowned back and was about to answer when Dr. Okuda cut into the fight, clearing his throat to remind the couple that he was still very much there. Sakura glanced away from Syaoran's face and looked over at Dr. Okuda.

Dr. Okuda smiled at Sakura and looked down at his watch quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but visiting hours are unfortunately over." He sighed and looked between Syaoran's angry face and Sakura's pretty face.

Sakura nodded and slid off of the bed, glancing over at Syaoran quickly. "Well…I'll go now then."

Syaoran frowned in return and shook his head, grabbing Sakura's arm quickly. "No, I don't want her to leave." He looked over at Dr. Okuda with a defiant expression on his face.

Dr. Okuda frowned back at Syaoran and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, but she has to. It's not my rules, but the hospital requires all visitors to leave when visiting hours are over."

Syaoran huffed in return and let go of Sakura's arm, still keeping a steady glare on the doctor. "Fine." He looked away and stared at Sakura. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Sakura blushed lightly and shook her head. "No…I have to do something…" She turned and bowed quickly to Dr. Okuda before saying goodbye to Syaoran quickly. "Goodbye."

Syaoran stared after Sakura, bewildered.

Dr. Okuda smirked slightly when he saw Syaoran's expression before turning to leave as well, leaving Syaoran alone in his room.

O

O

**Three Weeks Later:**

Syaoran stumbled onto the elevator as he leaned against his best friend, panting quietly from the exertion he was putting on his injured body. He shook his head and leaned against the back of the elevator, smirking to himself. "This is what I get for staying on my ass all day in the hospital." He muttered to Eriol before looking down at his shaking legs.

Eriol snorted and shook his head. "You had to stay in bed, it's not like you had a choice, Syaoran." He reached forward to press the button to let the elevator go down to the ground floor once he made sure Syaoran wasn't going to fall. "Besides, you're a hurt man, act like one."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. "Got a problem that I don't want to?" He muttered before blinking in surprise when he almost fell because the elevator stopped, causing him to grab Eriol's shirt.

"Oh and who's the one ruining my shirt?" Eriol chuckled as he helped Syaoran walk towards the exit. "Are you going to call Sakura later? She's pretty worried about you."

Syaoran nodded quietly, trying to pay attention to his walking. "Yeah, but I'll think of that later when we actually get to my house." He stopped suddenly and frowns. "What has she been doing lately?"

Eriol grinned and stopped at his car, letting Syaoran in before he went to the other side and slipped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. "Actually, she's been working hard these past couple of weeks. She wants to impress her boss quite a bit and is going all out." Eriol states and watched as his best friend's face turned a bit sour.

"Who's her boss? What does she do now? Why does she have to impress him for? No wonder why she didn't come and visit me that much!" Syaoran exclaimed, as he held Eriol by collar, making Eriol hit the brakes quickly.

"HEY! Cool it man! I thought all this time you were playing with her. Why are you so worried about? What, don't like the fact that someone else is doing the same thing that you're doing? Let go of me, it's a new shirt!" Eriol said, slapping Syaoran's hand away.

"What does she need another guy for? I'm everything what she wants! I have looks, money, charm, what else does she want!" Syaoran yelled, slumping back in his seat. _'That bitch.' _He thought, as she glared straight ahead. '_She wants to play like this? All right, I'm in…'_

Eriol glanced over at Syaoran from the corner of his eyes as he smirked, finally getting into his best friend's head. _'Dumbass finally understands my drift.'_

O

"Tomoyo, are you sure this suit isn't a bit revealing?" a girl on the other line asked, as she tried to pull her skirt lower to cover her thighs. She looked over herself in the full length mirror and blushed seeing how much she was showing off.

The outfit was black, lacey, and fitted her form as if it was a second skin, allowing her predator to see every curve on the young woman's body. The neck of the outfit was open in a U-like neckline that plunged all the way down to her well formed cleavage. Seeing this, the blushing girl tried to cover her assets.

Sakura twirled a bit in front of the mirror and covered her blushing cheek with one hand when she saw the white lacey underwear that came along with the outfit. "What were you thinking, Tomoyo!" Sakura pulled the dress down further, only to notice that her neckline went down as well, showing more of her boobs. She groaned quietly when she realized that it was a no win situation on her part.

Looking from the outfit, Sakura looked over at the accessories that came along with the outfit. She walked over to the box and fingered the black choker before putting it on, noticing that there was a small chain-like part that came from the choker and trailed down her chest to land fitted between her cleavage. Sakura shook her head and licked her lips, biting her lower, pink lip as she stood up and put on the last part of her outfit: a headband that pushed the hair out of her way to show her pretty face and allowed clear few of her chest.

Glancing back at the phone Sakura pouted and held it up to her ear again to talk to Tomoyo. "Tomoyooo I can't believe you're doing this to me!."

Tomoyo smiled on the other end and tilted her head, replying back. "Don't worry, once Syaoran see you, he won't get enough of you. You'll see, you're going to be thanking me over and over again." Sitting in her office, Tomoyo's mind was forming an image of the girl she was talking to. She had purposely made this special outfit that would make any guy fall to their hands and knees if they saw her best friend. Parts that showed would let a guy see a whole lot, but would still cover certain parts to let a guy's imagination run wild. _'If Syaoran wasn't attracted to you before, he will be now.'_

"Umm… alright. I hear something, I think they're back! I got to go hide. Talk to you later!" the girl exclaimed, following by a dead tone.

O

"Hey man, you've been quiet throughout the whole ride, you okay?" Eriol asked, as they both walked out of the elevator. Ever since that little bicker they both had, Syaoran had stayed dead quiet and kept a glare on his face. Eriol glanced at Syaoran at the corner of his eyes and saw his friend in a deep thought. '_What is he up to now?_'

"Alright, we're at your place now man. You can go in yourself, I have a date with Tomoyo and I'm late already. You can take care of yourself. See ya!" Eriol said, coming up with his already planned lie, and smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, whatever." Syaoran mumbled, as he took out his keys and inserted it into the slit. He looked back and saw the blue hair guy enter into the elevator, before turning the knob and walking into his lovely penthouse.

While Syaoran stepped into the penthouse, Eriol watched him until the elevator doors closed, smirking all the while. _The idiot has no clue what he's in for, does he?_

Eriol chuckled and pressed the button down to the ground floor, grinning. Since he did such a good job at lying to Syaoran, maybe Tomoyo would reward him. With that thought in mind, Eriol quickly stepped out of the grand hotel and to his car, getting into it and driving to his lover.

O

Stepping into the penthouse, Syaoran looked around and frowned. He slowly toed off his shoes before fully entering his house. Just when he stepped into the living room, Syaoran noticed that something was wrong. Maybe it was the way he felt from staying away too long, but then again the chill that went up his spine told him that there was something wrong with his house.

As he turned around slowly from his spot in the middle of his huge penthouse, Syaoran just noted that everything was the same: neat, organized and clean. Shaking his head, Syaoran concluded that nothing was really wrong and that he was going insane from too much time around Eriol. He chuckled to himself as he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before walking over to the couch, collapsing on it tiredly.

Syaoran groaned when his thoughts from earlier hit him flat in the face. Lying down on the couch stomach first, Syaoran practically buried his head into the pillow on the couch, sighing. "This is so stupid…" He muttered to the empty house as he stretched out, closing his eyes as he sorted through his thoughts.

'_Damnit! Why is she getting to me? There's plenty of gorgeous girls out there waiting for me to screw them over! Why am I still thinking about this one?'_

Growling at his thoughts, Syaoran reached out and grabbed the T.V. remote quickly and turned on the T.V., just wanting to hear the noise to block out his thoughts. As he got absorbed into the shows on the T.V., Syaoran didn't notice the soft shuffling of someone walking up to him from behind…that was until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Welcome home… master." The voice whispered into his ear, as a hot breath tickled his neck. Syaoran's eyes widen as he felt a pair of warm, supple breasts pressed in the upper part of his back. He felt weight pressed down on his legs, as he turned around to meet the emerald gaze of a certain auburn hair goddess.

O

O

O

**Present time… **

"OO god…" Syaoran groaned, as he listened to his wife tell the story. Images of that day raced across his mind, as he gulped slowly, a lump forming in his throat. He felt his pants tighten a little around 'that area' as he looked over to his beautiful wife. He noticed a blush began to creep into her cheeks, as a devilish smile formed on his lips.

"Hunnie, are you okay? You seem a little red." Syaoran slowly regained composure, as he stopped his wife from telling the story. All of a sudden, he had a craving... and the craving was her.

"Um... I'm okay." Sakura said shyly, looking down a little to cool her red face from her husband.

"Are you hot, Sakura? Your face is burning. Why don't you go up and change into something lighter and more comfortable?" Mei Lin said, as she looked at the pregnant woman.

"I'll help you, sweetheart." Syaoran stated, cooling his raging hormones, as he got up and helped his wife. "O-okay, I'm sorry everyone, I'll be right back." Sakura stated as she took her husbands hand and walk back inside the house.

O

Once they got into their king size room, Syaoran closed the door and a loud click was heard throughout the finely designed couple's room. Syaoran turned back around and looked at his wife fully, his mouth watering at the sight of her. Even though she was pregnant and the size of a watermelon, he had never lost his desire for her.

"Syaoran, stop looking at me like that." Sakura said shyly, turning around to hide her red face. She heard footsteps coming her way, and soon a pair of strong arms wrapped around her large stomach, pulling her back into something hard. His head moved down to her level, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck, causing her to shutter.

"Xiao…lang..." Sakura moaned out a little, as she let her husband work his magic. Syaoran eyes turned darker as he heard his wife call him by his Chinese name; she only called him that when she was in that 'state'.

Taking the opportunity, he guided his wife over to their king size bed and lied her on the cold silky sheets. Kicking off his shoes, he got on top of her, making sure he wasn't hurting her or his unborn child and kissed her hungrily; letting her know what he wanted. Their tongues intertwined, as they wrestled with each other with everything they had. Sakura moaned into the kiss, as she ran her fingers through his messy hair, trailing her hands down to his buttoned shirt, unbuttoning his shirt skillfully with years of practice. No matter how many times they were in this position, they never got tired of each other; it only got better and better.

"OO kami-san." Sakura whimpered out as Syaoran slid his hands down her arms, sending jolts of electricity and passion throughout her whole body. His nimble hands quickly trailed back up to her body, feeling the curves of her body. His hands quickly went down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up above her perfect sized breast. Since she was pregnant, her breasts became even more firm, making Syaoran's mouth water at the sight of it.

Like a moth drawn to light, Syaoran's head quickly went down and captured her sweet breast into his mouth, savoring the way they tasted in his warm mouth. Not allowing its twin to feel lonely, Syaoran ran a hand lightly over it, then cupped it firmly, squeezing it the right amount, making Sakura shake in pleasure. He looked up and noticed how his wife was in total bliss; no matter how many times they were together intimately, she always had the same hunger as he did for her. Letting go of the breast in his mouth, he waited patiently, as his wife opened her eyes and stare down at him, panting heavily.

Amber pierced into emerald, as Syaoran bent his head down again, never breaking eye contact and blew gently, letting his cold air past over her nipple, causing her to moan out and throw her head back. He watched as the buds of the nipple began to harden, causing Syaoran to smile at his accomplishment. Taking his index finger and thumb, he twisted the bud, listening to his wife's cries of pleasure. He would never get tired listening to the words that came out of her mouth when they were in bed.

Repeating the steps previously, he made his way towards the breast, giving the same amount of pleasure to this one. Seeing the way Sakura was begging, he knew she was about to come, but it was just too soon. Leaving her nipples, he trailed kisses down her body, as he got off the bed and down to his knees. Lifting up her skirt carefully, his fingers touched the edges of her panties before he took them off slowly, noticing immediately the wet spot on the fabric material. Throwing it aside quietly, he moved up a little, blowing into her soaked area, causing Sakura to lose all control.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she grabbed a fistful of sheets tightly. She knew that he knew she was about to come soon, and he was making things very difficult for her. By blowing into her precious jewel, it sent waves of pleasure all over her body, causing her to scream out loud. '_He'll get what's coming to him,_' was the last thing that Sakura remembered saying to herself, before her mind went blank due to the amount of pleasure she received. She felt his slippery tongue swiftly go into her wet pussy, licking her clean of the juices that were pouring freely out. Licking her dry, his tongue moved up and down, twirling left to right, driving her insane with the tactics he knew best.

Syaoran smiled to himself, knowing he was satisfying his wife's needs and himself at the same time. Her sweet smell that she let out there was driving him insane, as he savored the salty, creamy substance in his mouth. Deciding to pleasure his wife even more, he moved his mouth away and waited until he wife lifted her head up to look at what he was doing. He winked at her sexily, as she smiled innocently, trying to cool her tomato-like face. His lips turned into a sexy, devilish smile, and Sakura knew he was teasing her with whatever he was about to do to her.

Sakura instantly bit her bottom lips, as she felt his finger outline her wet and swollen vagina lips. He rubbed it lightly up and down, enjoying the sight of his wife bite down a moan. Knowing that she was stubborn and wouldn't give in, he slowly wiggled his finger into her hole, making Sakura fall back, as her inner self wrapped around his long finger inside. Slowly, he began to push in and out, picking up rhythm as each second passed by. Rocking with his motions, Sakura let out a series of cries and moans, filling the room with her voice alone. She knew she couldn't take it anymore, and any second now, she would explode. She felt that sensation coming closer and closer and she knew her lover knew also. Picking up pace, Syaoran fingered her faster and faster losing control of himself soon just from seeing his wife in complete bliss.

As on cue, Syaoran's fingers were finally covered with Sakura's cum as she had released all of her substances out. Taking his fingers out, he sucked his fingers dry, licking his lips enjoying what he had devoured. Getting up, Syaoran stood right in front of Sakura as she eyed the tent formed between his legs. Catching her breath, she got up slowly and crawled over to him, unzipping his pants and stroking his dick slowly. Letting his pants fall down to his ankles, her hands went inside his boxers and took the hard rod out, massaging it up and down. Syaoran groaned loudly, feeling the antics of his wife work her magic on him. Slipping her tongue out, she licked the head of the dick, feeling him shutter under her hands.

Sakura smiled cutely as she continued her movements, moving her tongue slowly around the head of her husband's erection. Slipping down further, she started to accept more into her warm cavern, causing him to arch up and grip her hair a little more firmer than before, urging her with a slight push to suck harder on him. Looking up quickly, Sakura allowed the slight push and sucked more of Syaoran into her mouth, sucking slowly and firmly as her hand reached up to fondle Syaoran's balls, slowly massaging.

Syaoran moaned loudly and pushed in when he couldn't hold it in anymore, forcing his wife to swallow him in completely as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth with short thrusts. As Sakura started getting used to the rhythm that Syaoran was setting, she sucked on him harder, using her fingers to play with his balls and erection.

With the movements of Sakura's fingers and her sucking, Syaoran shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, cumming into her mouth. He bit down on his lip so the loud moan he was about to let loose wouldn't come out and disturb the others in the backyard. Looking down at his wife, Syaoran panted and slumped onto the bed, his wife coming up to snuggle into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her beautiful body. Leaning down, Syaoran kissed Sakura's lips softly and closed his eyes, getting ready to rest for a few minutes before he had to come out with Sakura to entertain their guests.

O

O

Author's Notes- Well, how did you like this chapter? Uh oh.. Sakura and Syaoran getting naughty when Sakura is 8 months pregnant? Again, thank you for everyone that has been with us since the beginning. We're starting on the next chapter already, and hopefully we'll get it up soon. Remember to review!


End file.
